Light in the Darkness
by Miss Queen B
Summary: Part Three: Nightmares with predictions, Love and betrayal ends with deadly consequences and the hidden truth is finally out. The hyenas learned there are things far worse than Scar, but they still have their light, their hope. Complete!
1. The Nightmare and The Outsider

**Author's Note: This is my third and final part on my story and due to a lot of editing and changes in the story, this part might be the longest on of the three (Again, I'm not telling you how many chapters, sorry) with new twist and surprises.**

**I do not own the Lion King but all the other characters that aren't related to movie are all mine.**

**Also, if there's any confusion you have in this story, you might want to read the first part of this three part story. (Life is Never Easy: The Search of Pride Rock)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: A Dream and A Outsider**

"_Boy this looks familiar" Shenzi said her voice echoed_

_She found herself in the middle of nowhere and it was pitch black. She took a few steps forward and look around. Nothing._

"_Hello? Banzai? Ed? Anyone here" she called out. She heard nothing but her voice. _

"_Didn't I have this dream before" She said to herself._

_The last time she had this dream was when she was a little, of course she was out cold due to something hitting her on her head. But she woke up and met Ed for the first time. _

_Suddenly she felt something thick and warm running down her neck. _

"_What the?" she placed her paw in the back of her neck to see what it was. She lost her voice when she look at her paw. Blood, there was blood running down her neck. She grasped and quickly back away to see where the blood was coming form. She bumped in to something behind her and she quickly turned around. _

_Her eyes widen when she saw Shentana staring at her, her body was cut all over and covered in fresh blood._

"_Mother?" Shenzi said trembling. She can still feel blood running down her neck and falling to the floor. _

_Shentana took a step closer to her daughter "He's coming" _

_Shenzi looked at her "who's coming" _

"_Someone from the past" she said "a threat is coming" _

"_Threat? What do you mean threat" Shenzi asked _

_Shentana said nothing and started to walk away. "Wait mom, don't leave me again!" _

_Shenzi ran after her and stopped when she saw a large paw coming out of nowhere and grabbed Shentana. _

"_Take care" Shentana said before she was pulled away. _

"_MOM!" _

Shenzi woke up screaming causing Banzai and Ed to wake up. Shenzi sat up and tried to calm down her breathing. She placed her paw on the back of her neck then looked at it. No blood.

"Shenzi are you all right" Banzai said

Shenzi looked at him and weakly smiled "I'm fine, it was just another dream, that's all"

Ed whined "Ed right, this is the fourth time you woken up like this" Banzai said

"I said I'm fine, now lets go back to sleep" Shenzi said putting her head on the floor and closing her eyes

Banzai and Ed looked at each other with a worried face expression but went back to sleep as well.

* * *

The Next Day

"Now stay out of trouble for one hour while I take my nap" Shenzi said due to the nightmares shelost a lot of sleep.

Banzai sigh "we're not pups anymore Shenzi"

"Yeah but you and Ed still act like one" she said as she walked in to the tall grass "now don't bother me"

"And what are we supposed to do" Banzai asked

"I don't know, do what ever males do" Shenzi said "Now leave me be"

Banzai shook his head and stared out in to the pride lands. Its been two weeks since Scar took over as King and things been normal. Well not everything, Shenzi been having a hard time sleeping, waking up screaming for a nightmare which she still won't tell her best friends what is was. Zacuru is still bothering her and kept calling her "his little wife-to-be". He growled then sigh in boredom then looked over at Ed.

"Hey Ed, do you want to get something to eat" he asked he got no reposed "Ed, are you listening"

He looked behind him to see Ed leaning on a rock and look out at something. Banzai looked and saw the three, name-unknown females know as Info, Gossip and Secret. Banzai literally could see hearts flying around his friend's head as he watched the sweet little Secret.

"Honestly Ed, I don't what you see in her" he said

Ed just sigh and smiled.

(_He in love with this female_) Banzai thought

Once he thought about it, Secret wasn't that bad of a hyena, she was nice and was voted the cutest female of the clan.

(_Ha, she has the cuteness but Shenzi has the beauty)_ he thought

Banzai walked over to Ed and do what any friend would do. He grabbed Ed by ear and walked over to where the females were.

Ed grunted and tried to pull away. "Its time for you to, in one way, to talk to her" he said

Ed pulled free form Banzai grip and rubbed his ear and gave him a "are-you-kidding" look.

"I know, I know you can't talk BUT I'm tried of youdrooling over this female that I know you had a crush on ever since we moved here and not doing anything." Banzai said

Ed just looked at him with a sad, pity face then was confused, how come he was telling him advice when he having trouble telling Shenzi how he feels.

"You can do this, I know you can. Just go up to her and wave, do something to grab her attention" he said then noticed Ed just completely froze.

"Talking to yourself again Banzai" Info said

Banzai turned around to see Info, Gossip and Secret looking at them.

"No I was talking to Ed" he said

"It's the same thing" Gossip said and she and Info begin to laugh

Secret gave them a look then turned to Banzai and Ed "we're going to get something to eat, care to join us"

Banzai and Ed were surprised form her question "um..well, we're waiting for Shenzi to wake up form her nap"

"Please" She said with a sweet smiled

Ed gave Banzai a "please" look "fine, we have nothing else to do" he said

"Great there a zebra herd near by" she said then was pulled away by her friends.

"What are you doing" Info whispered

"What? I just helping you guys out since you always want other hyenas to get catch your food" she said

"That's why we go get Zacuru for this" Gossip said

"But Zacuru is helping Shenzen right now since he is recovering from seeing his mother dead" Secret said "and beside weren't we hired to spy on Shenzi"

"She has a point Info" Gossip said

"Yes but Shenzi is sleeping and I refuse to hang out with her moron friends" Info said

"Its not going to kill you" Secret said

"Beside Info you know as well as I know why she wants them to come along" Gossip said

"Hey will you three yakking and hurry up the herd is leaving" they heard Banzai shouting and turned around to see him and Ed leaving.

"Ok for you since you are our best friend, we'll be nice" Info said

Secret smiled and walked aheadof her friends while Info and Gossip chat.

"This is not just some normal crush Info and you and I know she can do better then that" Gossip whispered

"Anyone better then the idiot but she likes those quiet types" Info whispered back

"I think we need to find her another male for her to have a crush on" Gossip said

"Maybe, we just have to take this one day at a time"

* * *

"Shenzen, you need to snap out of this and eat something" Zacuru said pushing a piece a meat towards Shenzen but he didn't move.

Zacuru shook his head, this was the first time Shenzen sunk hard in to depression, he hasn't eat, sleep or talk that much for the last two weeks. He was thin and had dark circle in under his eyes.

"Balean is very worry about you, you know that right" Zacuru said

Shenzen shook his head "she doesn't need me, look at me , I lost my whole family now"

"That's the depression talking not you, because you still have me around, Balean loves you now matter what and my mom has always been a second mom to you"

Shenzen tried to smiled "and you still have your sister and your somewhat 'step-brothers'" he said

Shenzen just sat there, thinking about something. This caught Zacuru by surprised.

"Well!"

"Well what" Shenzen asked

"No smart remark, no their not my step-brothers or now your just making worst by mentioning my sister that I hate my whole life." Zacuru said

Shenzen looked him then realize he had a point "I'm taking a nap" he said walking over to the tall grass.

"Good you need one, you haven't slept in days" Zacuru said following him.

They entered the tall grass "you don't have to follow me"

"I'm just making sure you do fall asleep and not just lying there moping" Zacuru said

"Do you hear something" Shenzen said

They looked around the tall grass and spotted another hyenas sleeping just a few feet away. They slowly walked over there and pulled the tall a side to see Shenzi sleeping but not well. She was moaning and mumbling the words momma.

"She having a nightmare" Zacuru said

"Banzai been telling me about this for the last week" Shenzen said

(_Banzai? Since when does he call him Banzai_) Zacuru thought "you go take a nap and I'll wake her up"

Shenzen just backed away a bit as Zacuru tapped Shenzi on the head "Shenzi, Shenzi wake up"

Shenzi growled in her sleep and kick Zacuru in the stomach. "Dammit Banzai, I told you not to bother me when I'm trying to sleep!" she holler as she sat up and open her eyes.

"Glad you awake" Zacuru coughed as he clutched his stomach.

"Oh, its only you" she said then turned to her brother "it look like you need some sleep as well"

Shenzen just stared at her and walked off "see you later sis"

(_Sis?_) Shenzi thought as she got up "I wondered where Banzai and Ed are"

Shenzi walked past Zacuru not caring what she did to him and out of the tall grass.

Zacuru chuckled "still playing hard to get, God I love that female"

Shenzi yawned as she walked through the plains field. She gotten some sleep but had another nightmare about a threat that was coming.

(_What is my mother trying to tell me?_) She wondered.

She looked around the pride lands, the whole clan was enjoying their freedom from the graveyard. Although it was nice to be back in the pride lands again but she still calls the old elephant skull her home. "Where the heck can they be" she said to herself

* * *

"Their up to something Ed, I can feel it" Banzai whispered to Ed

The five hyenas ate in silence and ate a few feet away from each other. Yet wasn't paying an attention to him again. Banzai sigh then noticed the large deep scars on Gossip's back.

"What happen to your back Gossip" Banzai asked

The female trio nearly choked on their food "That's none of your business, you don't see us getting in to your business" Gossip said

"Uh, yes you do" Banzai said

Gossip started to growled causing Info to rolled her eyes. Secret moved over to the guys and whispered "its best not to mention those scars or she going to be in a bad mood all day"

"I'm not growling about that stupid" Gossip said "someone here, and its not from our clan"

"An outsider, its bad enough we have two of them here" Info said

Banzai gave her a cold stare as they got up form their spot to see where the outsiders was.

"My guest its hiding in the tall grass" Banzai said

"Should we get Nuacka" Secret asked

"No, she barely walk let alone fight due to recovering from her injuries" Info said

"Lets split up, we'll cover more ground" Gossip said

"And what do we do when we find him or her" Banzai asked

"Duh, the outsider will be chased away or killed, it part of the clan's rules, we spared your lives because you were pups and with Shenzi" Info said

"You just can't kill him or her" Banzai said but was ignored as the female went their separate ways to find the outsider. (_Why is everyone ignoring me today_) he thought

"It is the rules" Secret said walking off.

Ed looked at Banzai wondering what should they do. "Go with her" Banzai said pushing Ed in the direction where Secret was going but Ed was trying to stop him.

"Don't be shy, now go with her and help her find the outsider before the others do" Banzai explained. He didn't want them to kill the outsider since he and Ed were one in this clan.

"Aren't you guys gonna help us look for the outsider" Secret shouted

"Yeah but I need to find Shenzi real quick but Ed is happy to help" Banzai said pushing him to move.

Secret waited for Ed "I'll be back, I'm just going to get Shenzi, ok" Banzai said to Ed.

Ed nodded and started walking over to the female he had a crush on for what it seem like forever. Banzai shook his head on how hard it was to get your friend to walk but he ran off to find Shenzi, maybe she can do something about this...


	2. An Old Friend

**Chapter Two: An Old Friend**

"Wow" A male hyena said as he looked at the beautiful land of Pride Rock. He heard about this land from clan to clan and he also heard that a large clan lives here.

He saw a lot of herds of animals that made his stomach growled since he hasn't eaten in three days. He walked around a bit looking at the surroundings when he heard someone growling. Then a female shouting at someone.

"I'm not growling about that stupid" she shouted "someone here, and its not from our clan"

The male hyena started to shake and ran in to a field of tall grass. "I'll just wait here til they leave" he whispered to himself

He waited for a while hearing the hyenas talking to each other about the outsider and that they should kill him when they find him. He peeked through the tall grass and saw a female, a cute little female to be exact, with a large gray spot on her right eye. Behind her was a male who seem to be in deep thought as they were looking around for him.

Ed stayed quiet was he walked behind Secret with his head down to hide the his cheeks. He felt like he was blushing and was thinking about how he was going to get back at Banzai for this.

"Do you see anything Ed"

Ed snapped out of his thoughts and look up at her who was waiting for his answer.

"I said do you see anything" she asked again.

He shook his head "why don't you check over there and I'll check over here" she said

Ed nodded and walked off to the left of the grass field and Secret went to the right. The outsider started to sweat as the female was getting closer and closer to his hiding spot.

(_I gotta get out of here but how_) he thought (_but there other hyenas around here and if I get caught, who's knows what they do to me_)

(_Now don't start with that again_) his brain told him

(_But you remember what happen at the last clan I tried to join, they nearly kill me_) he thought

(_Will next time don't steal their food from them first_)

(_I was hungry_) He thought

"Um...Excuse me"

The outsider shook out of his deep thought and looked up to see the female looking at him with a strange worried face. He screamed knowing he was caught causing her to scream. He ran past her only to be stop by the other two females, who heard their friend screaming.

"Where do you think your going outsider" Info said and Gossip growled

He took a few steps back only to bump in to Ed. He found himself surrounded by the four hyenas.

"We got him trapped now" Gossip said

"Good, now step aside so I can kill him" Info said

"I thought the first thing we do is to chase him out of the clan area" Secret said

"Yeah but why waste the time" Info said

"But how come you get to kill him" Gossip said

"Because I'm the leader of this little group and beside you couldn't kill anything unless it was weak or injured"

"Oh now your just insulting me" Gossip shouted

Secret looked at Ed, who was down right confused as he watched the two femles arguringand wondering what is taking Banzai so long getting Shenzi.

"We can't let them kill the outsider" she whispered to Ed

Ed nodded and was thankful that the two females were auguring over something like this that they weren't paying attention to the outsider. Secret walked over to the outsider and whispered "this is your chance run"

The outsider looked at her confused "your not going to kill me" he whispered

"Just go" she said

The outsider smiled "Thank you" he said then slowly walked past the two fighting females.

"I'm just saying you're a little rusty that's all" Info said

"Rusty I kill more things then you" Gossip said

"Girls stop fighting, the outsider is getting away" Secret said

"What!" they looked around and spotted the outsider going deeper in to the pride lands.

"You and the moron just sat there while the outsider got away" Info shouted

Ed just laughed nervously and Secret just smiled "our bad"

* * *

"Outsider, what the hell are you talking about" Shenzi said yawning, boy she was tired

"Is like I was saying Gossip smelled an outsider near by and she and the other went off trying to find him" Banzai said

"Please Banzai, don't have to shout, I have a terrible headache right now"

"I'm sorry, you didn't have a good nap" he said and Shenzi shook her head

"It nothing it was just another dream" she said as they headed for the tall grass. "But that not the point, how can there be an outsider where there isn't another clan in miles"

"I don't know, if there is one, Info and Gossip might kill him or her" Banzai said

"If not them Nuacka will but she still recovering but Zacuru might if he find out about this" Shenzi said yawning again

"Maybe you should get some more sleep" Banzai said

"I'm fine, loss of sleep is not going to ruin my day" she said

"But you haven't been sleeping well in days and you still won't talk about these dreams you been having"

"Will you stop worrying" Shenzi said causing Banzai to stop

"But I am worry" he said "Shenzi, you're my very best friend and I care about you"

Shenzi stopped and turned around to look at him, a little surprised about what he said. "Can you a least talk to me so I'll stop worrying" Banzai continued

Shenzi sigh "Banzai..." but was interrupted when she heard Info shouting.

"Outsider!"

Shenzi turned to see the outsider, who wasn't looking where he was going, crashed in to her and they both fell to the grass.

"Shenzi!" Banzai shouted

"Get off of me" Shenzi shouted and pushed the outsider a few feet away from her.

The outsider got off only to be surrounded again by the female, another male and now the others four he tired to escaped a few minutes ago.

"Now, now, please have mercy on me, I just traveling" the outsider said nervously as took a few steps back.

Shenzi looked at him with a confused face "are you sure this is the outsider, you were talking about Banzai" she asked

"What kinda of stupid question is that" Info asked

"Yes that's the one I'm talking about" Banzai said "why would you say he isn't"

"Because...for some reason he has the same scent as you" Shenzi said

The others looked at her "huh"

The outsider looked over at Banzai, the female was right, he did had the same scent as him and he did look familar, then it hit him.

"Banzai, is it really you" the outsider asked as he took a closer look at him "it is you, how can anyone forget that quick-temper face with those eyebrows. It was hard to recognized you with the bruises and cuts"

Banzai backed away "how do you know me and who are you"

"You don't remember me, its me Todei, from your old clan" he said (_**A/N **see part one chapter 16-17 for more information_)

(_His old clan_) Shenzi thought

"Todei?" Banzai said and Todei nodded.

"Wait, wait, WAIT, you can't be from my clan, my clan lives miles and miles away"

Todei rolled his eyes "I have a twin sister named Askca" he said as proof

Everybody looked at Banzai who was still shocked "it is you"

"Duh, how can you forget one of your old friends it only been be what?" Todei thought "two years"

"Is not that is the fact that what the hell are you doing here" Banzai asked

"Bigger question, aren't you supposed to be dead" Todei asked

Banzai went pale and Shenzi's jaw dropped (_oh no_) she thought when she turned her head as saw Info and Gossip grinning as if they hit the jack pot.

"I mean after the Matriarch chased you out of the clan she said you-" he was interrupted when Banzai covered up Todei's mouth.

"Todei, can we talk somewhere else about this,this isn't the right place to talk about that day" Banzai said

"What's wrong Banzai, lets hear what he has to say" Info said

"Yeah we're all ears" Gossip said

"And it not like we're going to spread this around" Secret lied

"Sorry but this is personal" Shenzi said "come on Ed"

While stilling covering Todei's mouth, Banzai and Shenzi literally dragged the hyena away from the three females with Ed following.

"Hey how come their allowed to go with you and not us" Info shouted

"Because unlike you, we don't tell other hyena's business to the clan" Shenzi said

They waited till the trio and the outsider was out of sight "what a little bitch" Gossip said

"I know, but It make you wondered, what is it that is so important that Banzai is trying to hide it" Info thought

"All I know he was banned from his clan when he was a pup and two weeks later he met Shenzi" Secret said

"How did you know that" Info asked

"I have my ways" Secret said

"Know what come to think of it, it kinda neat that you let him go Secret" Gossip said

"Why is that"

"Because we can finally find out about Banzai's childhood past and if it something big Zacuru and Nuacka, especially Nuacka, will be quite thankful" Info said

"I thought we're going to avoid Nuacka as much as we can, since we know too much" Secert said

"I know that, I'm not dump Secret, but this will help us bring back trust. Since lately I been getting death threats from her if we told anyone about who really killed Shentana"

"They might even give us a reward or better, stop insulting us about our nicknames" Gossip said

"And if it something big like a crime that would be even better" Info said

"But he can get kick out of the clan if is that bad" Secret said

"And!" Her friends asked

She sigh "nothing, I just thought when we started this little group of ours, it was only to spread stuff we know for food not to banned someone from our clan"

"True but we were hired to spy on Shenzi and give every valuable information we know to Zacuru which includes her friends and beside Banzai and Ed aren't even part of this clan" Info said

"Speaking of Zacuru, he should know about this and Nuacka" Gossip said

"We can't, you know Nuacka hate outsiders" Secret said

"She right if she kicks him out or kill him we'll never know what he knows about Banzai" Gossip said

"Don't worry, I'm good when it come to convincing hyenas even some that are hardheaded as Nuacka" Info bragged

Gossip and Secret rolled their eyes "there she goes bragging again" Gossip said as they started heading towards Nuacka's spot.

"Who said I'm bragging" Info shouted

"I did and you wondered why your mother named you -"

"Don't you dare say my real name" Info said

"Will you guys stop fighting" Secret said calmly

"We're not fighting!" Her friends shouted at her...


	3. Conversation

**Aurthor's note: If you have any confusion about this chapter look back at part one chapters 16-17**

**I'm sorry it took me long to update but my computer being having internet problems. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Conversation**

"Banzai, this is far enough and besides I think your suffocating your friend" Shenzi said

Todei muttered something through Banzai's paw. Banzai let him go to sit up and catch some air.

"Damn Banzai is this how you treat your friends" he said

"I had to stop you before you exposed things from my past to three nosey females" Banzai said

"You could've just said shut up" Todei said dusting dirt off his fur.

"Speaking of those nosey females I'm surprised they haven't followed us yet" Banzai said

"Which mean their on their way to tell Nuacka or Zacuru about us hiding a outsider who happen to be one of your old friends" Shenzi said

"What you actually have stalkers in your clan, I mean this is your home, your not traveling like me" Todei asked

"Yes, this is my home for the last two years" Banzai said

"Ahem" Shenzi said

"With the help of my two friends" Banzai said "Todei this is Shenzi and that guy with the blank face is Ed"

"Ed? What kinda name is that" Todei said

"It suits him because it so simple" Banzai said "but anyway guys this is my friend Todei"

"Hi" Todei waved with a smiled

"We heard about you a long time ago" Shenzi said coldly

"But what doesn't make sense, is what are you doing way out here" Banzai said

"Oh same as you I was banned from the clan" Todei said

"You were banned" Banzai asked

"Yeah, same with Pikco, Mojay, and my sister Askca, for involvement of the murdered you committed" Todei said

"Oh shit, he have to bring up that day" Shenzi said smacking her forehead with her paw.

"I mean it was just a prank to teach those alphas a lesson we didn't want you to kill anyone especially the Matriarch's daughter"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT YOU IDIOT!" Banzai shouted right in to Todei' face.

"Banzai calm down before someone hears you" Shenzi said

"Well it not my fault that he thinks I kill her" Banzai said

"Well how the heck should I know, after the rockslide you were chase out by the Matriarch and was killed"

"Maybe you would've known if you and the others didn't abandoned me with all those alphas and the pissed off Kari" Banzai said

"Should we go since we're not involve with this event" Shenzi asked

"No, you have the right to hear this, it was his fault that I was banned in the first place"

"I wasn't the one who pushed you off the rock and we did not abandoned you we were just hiding so we wouldn't get in trouble" he said

"It the same thing" Banzai shouted

"Well it doesn't matter now we were all banned from the clan and aren't allowed to return" Todei said

"Wait that doesn't make sense, you make it sound like you were just banned when this accident happen two years ago" Shenzi said

"I was Shenza" Todei said

"That's Shenzi"

"Whatever, anyway we were ratted out by my own sister" Todei sigh "For a year and a half all three of us went on with our lives since for some reason the clan didn't know that we were also involved with the prank gone bad" he explained

"And what, was the pressure to much to keep this a secret for your sister" Shenzi asked

"That and the fact that your sisters Banzai, Mil and Til knew about the prank as well yet they didn't tell because they and your whole family was having a hard time with the alphas.

"My family been suffering" Banzai asked

"You would to if you were related to the hyena who kill the future Matriarch"

"For the last time I did not kill her, it was a accident" Banzai said

"Yeah and thanks to you, the a little respect we had from the alpha dropped to zero afterwards. We got less food, water, and more beatings from them. I lost count on the time I nearly die from the abused. But your family got it worst then all the lackeys which I guess was the reason my sister couldn't keep her mouth shut." Todei said

"Is my family alright though" Banzai asked

"Their alright, you're an uncle" he said

"He is" Shenzi asked and Ed raised an eyebrow

"I am" Banzai asked

"Banya had pup a few days before I was kicked out, it was a boy" he said

"Anyway, it was just about four months ago, when the alphas came to the cave I shared with my family and another family telling me that I'm banned from the clan with Pikco, Mojay and Askca for the crime"

"How come you only got kicked out where I was chased out to be killed when I was just a pup"

"Because we didn't kill Kari, we were just involved with the prank" Todei said

"ACCIDENT!" Banzai shouted

"I know, I'm not that dumb" Todei said

"So where the others" Shenzi asked

"Well my sister and I had a big fight and me and herwent our separate ways" he said "Me and the other two started traveling but man you wouldn't believe how hard it was to survive in the wild" Todei said

"Try us" Shenzi said since she, Banzai and Ed traveled through the lands to find this place when they were pups.

"But anyway, two months after being banned, Pikco was being a bossy jackass that he took off on his own. Then a month later, Mojay and I still couldn't a home to live til we came across this small clan who accepted Mojay in but not me"

"Why" Banzai asked

"He was a better hunter and fighter then I was so I been going on, being kicked out of clan after clan after clan. I was about to give up when I heard about the clan in Pride Rock and their past history"

"What do you mean past history" Shenzi asked

"Well, I heard from one hyena to another that this clan traveled over here and had peace with the lion till some idiots decided to attack one of the king's cub and were banned. But then from what I heard the King died and the new one left the hyenas come back to the pride lands. So I thought this might be a good place to start a new life" he explain "so...can I stay"

The trio looked at each other wondering what to say to him "uh...its not that easy" Banzai said

"Ah man, don't tell me that this Matriarch is strict with rules, I already been chased out of six other clans because the first rule of the clan was never let outsiders join" Todei said

"Well yes and not but-' Banzai said but was interrupted

"And let my guess I bet the daughter of the Matriarch is a spoil brat like the one back in our clan"

Shenzi begin to growl and giving Banzai a cold stare that said 'he-insulting-me'

"Those are the worst kind because they think they can do whatever they want or get whatever they want"

"Todei I don't think it nice to talk about her since-" Banzai said as he and Ed were getting nervous when they noticed Shenzi temper was growing.

"Or is she one of those females you have to bow down when she past you or want a certain type of food and water."

"Todei stop before its too-" Banzai said

"Or is she those nice ugly types, you know what I mean Banzai the nicer they are the more ugly and fat they are but the prettier they are the of a bitch they are either way you can't win when it come to the Matriarch's spoiled little brat" Todei was about to laugh when he was punched in the face my Shenzi.

"You talk way too much!" Shenzi said ready to attack him again til Banzai hold her back.

"Shenzi stop, he doesn't know better" Banzai said

Todei got up and cover his nose luckily for him he wasn't bleeding "why did you hit me, I was only making fun of the future Matriarch, we're all lackeys here"

"Well the spoiled ugly brat your were talking about is staring at you right in your face" Shenzi said

"Ha ha very funny but high class alpha don't hang around with lackeys" Todei said

Before Shenzi could answer she heard Zacuru calling her name. "Crap, I don't have time for him now" she said to herself.

Todei quickly crawled away from Shenzi and hid behind Shenzi "She scary" he whispered to Banzai

"Yeah and that only when she upset, you should see her when she angry" Banzai said and Ed nodded in agreement.

"Shenzi, there you are I been looking all over for you" Zacuru said

"Is this about the kick in the stomach that was your fault" she said

"Please, I'm use to your punches but that not why I'm here" he said then looked behind her and spotted the outsider "is that him"

"Who's he" Todei asked Banzai

"That's Zacuru, he the top alpha male in the clan" Banzai said not mentioning the fact that he was Shenzi's fiancé

"Yes that the outsider name Todei" Shenzi said

Zacuru walked over to Todei who stayed behind Banzai the whole time "Zacuru don't get any idea about killing him, he an old friend of mind" Banzai said

"Yeah, I'm an old friend of his and I'm just passing through" Todei said nervously

Zacuru sigh angrily "that would be the rightful thing to do but for some reason my mom wants to see him"

"She does" Shenzi asked

"Yeah due to valuable information from three females we know and hate, my mom might let you join the clan" he said "so come with me"

Zacuru walked over to Shenzi "you should get some more sleep, you don't look to good"

"I'm fine, I just want you to worry about my brother" Shenzi said "plus I was sleeping til you woken me up"

"You were having a nightmare" he said

"Just take Todei to Nuacka and leave me alone" she said

Zacuru smiled "I love that sour attitude of yours" he whispered to her then looked back at the outsider "well aren't you coming, I promise I not going to kill you"

Todei jumped from his voice "I'm coming, I'll be back Banzai" he said

The trio watched as Todei followed Zacuru to where ever Nuacka was til they can no longer see him.

"He troubled, I don't trust him" Shenzi said

"Oh Shenzi, don't be mad for what he said he didn't know you were the future Matriarch" Banzai said but Ed whined when he saw that she was worrying about this.

"It not that Banzai, is the fact the he knows to much about your past" Shenzi said

"But I told you I didn't kill her it was accident" he said

"That not the point, accident or not, if he told anyone about this-"

"He not going to tell anyone" he said

"Will you let me finish, if he told anyone this would be the thing Nuacka needs to have you kicked out of this clan or worse, being killed" Shenzi said

"But it was an accident" he said

"And you're forgetting that Nuacka doesn't care what happen because she hates you and Ed because you guys are outsiders" she said

"I know Todei and I promise you Shenzi he won't tell anyone" Banzai said

"Yeah, but Nuacka has her ways to get it out of him" Shenzi said

Banzai was about to say it going to be ok, but she had a point and one way of getting Todei to talk were three females with odd nicknames. "Why don't we go see if Todei joins the clan of not" he said

* * *

On the other side of the pride lands, other hyenas stopped what they were doing as Zacuru and the outsider were walking over to a rock where Nuacka was talking to Info and her friends. Nuacka was now badly scarred throughout her entire body from Alzon's attack but the scars that haunted her were the four that were slashed across her right side of the face, she was lucky though that she didn't lose her eye sight.

"Info, tell me again why I should not only spare this little outsider who happens be friends with Shenzi's moron friend but let him join the clan" she asked

Info looked over to her friends who stayed quiet the whole time and Gossip waved her paws to her to tell her again.

"Well, I thought you were listening the first time but I know he Banzai's friend but he seem to hiding something that Banzai did back in his old clan that cause him to be kicked out. Yet what we found out is that the outsider thought Banzai was dead so whatever Banzai did in his old clan might give you the opportunity to banned him from our clan" Info said

"I don't know, I don't want another outsider in to this clan" she said

"It a good way to find out about Banzai's past" Secret said

"Plus it a good way to get Banzai away from Shenzi for Zacuru" Gossip said

Nuacka smirked "good point" she said as she slowly got off her rock "keep this up and I might not have to slash your throats for having such big mouths"

The females went pale and nodded then Nuacka walked over to Todei. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed made it in time to see the whole clan waiting for Nuacka say something. Shenzi saw Info and Gossip smirking and Secret looking worry.

(_Please don't let him stay_) Shenzi thought she didn't trust him not at all.

Nuacka examen Todei and bit her lip hard for not believing what she was about to say "since you don't seem to be dangerous to the clan or our home, you can stay"

"Really, oh thank you, Matriacrh" Todei said bowing at her only to be surrounded by the females.

"Now that you're part of our clan, it time for the grand tour" Gossip said

"Grand tour, cool!" Todei said

"By the way my name is Information, Info for short, and I'll be happy to answer any question you might have" Info said

"Ok, I have one, is Info your real name" he asked

"No, but let drop the subject before you get yourself in trouble" Info said

"And she not joking about that either" Secret said

Banzai smiled "at least he has a home now right Shenzi" he asked

Shenzi just looked at him "yeah, and I expect you to keep on eye on him" she said

"Shenzi, you have my word, you can trust him"

(_But I don't_) She thought then it hit her (_he a threat from the past, is that what my mother been trying to tell me_)...


	4. A Moment Between Siblings

**Author's note: (sigh) Sorry, it taking me long, my computer is still have problems. And sorry if the last chapter was a bit sloppy that was my fault. **

**enjoy and please review...**

**Chapter Four: A Moment Between Siblings **

_Alone again in the darkness Shenzi found herself in. She stood there with her eyes shut tight because she didn't want to see anymore images of her mother covered in blood._

"_Disaster and danger will soon fill the land and it will be all your fault" _

_Shenzi heard a voice echoing in the dark place and it wasn't her mothers. She shivered from the voice and slowly opened her eyes to see only the dark empty place. _

"_The choices you'll make will be your downfall" the voice said _

"_Who are you" She shouted _

"_You will lose those you love" the voice said "and it will be all your fault"_

"_Leave me alone" Shenzi shouted _

"_All Your Fault" it said and started to laugh "you will lose the ones you love and it will be all your fault"_

"_Shut up, stop saying that" _

"_All your fault, they will die just like your mother and it will be all your fault!" _

"_Shut up!" Shenzi shouted as she covered her ears and closed her eyes again but she can still hear the voice repeating those words and it was getting louder and louder by the second. "All your fault, all your fault, ALL YOUR FAULT!" _

"_Stop it, stop it, I'm not listening" _

"_And when they're gone, you'll be next!" the voice laughed " open your eyes and see what will happen to you" _

_Shenzi open her eyes and stared at her arms. Cuts started to appear all over her arms as well as her body with blood pouring out. _

"_All your fault, all your fault, all your fault!" the voice said over and over again as her body was being cut all over._

"_ALL YOUR FAULT!" it said and begin to laugh. Shenzi screamed. _

* * *

"Shenzi, Shenzi Wake up!"

Shenzi stopped screaming and opened her eyes to see Banzai, Ed and the new roommate of the skull Todei looking at her. She quickly stood up, breathing rabidly and checked her arms to see any cuts. None.

"Are you alright" Todei asked

Shenzi took two deep breaths and nodded "yeah, it was just a dream"

Banzai sigh and shook her head knowing she wasn't going to say anymore. "Are you sure"

"Yes Banzai, I'm sure now lets go back to sleep" she said

"Ok, see you guys tomorrow" Todei said climbing up the skull's trunk and entering the eye socket.

"Shenzi, I'm tired of waking up in the middle of the night just to you scream bloody murder and not telling us about these nightmares you been having" Banzai said

"I said I'm fine, and if you want a good night sleep, sleep in the pride lands" Shenzi said

"Me and Ed would but we rather stay here with you so you won't wake up alone" Banzai said and Ed nodded

"Then lets go back to sleep please" She said lying down again followed by her friends.

"Fine, good night Shenzi" Banzai said

"Good night boys" Shenzi said pretenting to sleep, she flinch when she heard that voice _(All your fault)_

* * *

The Next Day

"So do you know what wrong with him" Zacuru asked

Info waved her paw in front of Shenzen's face and got no response from him. He just sat there

"I would have say he still traumatize from seeing Shentana dead or think it his fault she died in the first place" she said "I thought you said he was recovering"

"He was but yesterday he just shut down again and I think its getting worst" he said

"It probably is because he hasn't blink since I got here" Info said "if you want I can slap him til he snapped out of it"

"No I tried that already and more but he didn't move and make a sound. And it came to a point where I had to shove food down his mouth so he eat" he said "and that not the worst part"

"What the worst part" she asked

"When I mention Shenzi to him, he doesn't make any smart remark and actually been calling her sister"

"No way, something is wrong with him" Info said

"And since you always bragged about being so smart maybe you know something that will help him"

"Well I would wait til he snaps out of it again then asked him what bothering him because I have a feeling this isn't about his mother."

Suddenly Shenzen stood up and started walking away "Shenzen, Shenzen where are you going" Zacuru asked

"Leave me alone" he said "and don't' follow me"

Info and Zacuru sat there shocked and confused "well whatever you said snap him out of it" Info said

"Then I would recommend that you gather up your friends and follow him" Zacuru said "and make sure he doesn't kill himself"

Info rolled her eyes "you better have a zebra ready when we get back" she said and took off.

* * *

"So you can't talk whatsoever" Todei asked Ed

Ed nodded "he wasn't always like that" Banzai said "believe it or not, he use to be a chatterbox"

"So what happen to his voice?" he asked

"Well, he had a near death experience when we were young and hasn't gotten his voice back ever since"

"Damn Banzai, you sure have strange hyenas in this clan, first those three females with odd names, a male who can't talk and a wild guess here but not really a smart one right" he asked "That Nuacka leader looks not all there and Shenzi with those nightmares"

Banzai looked behind him to see Shenzi taking another nap in the grass "you need to take it easy on her the last couple of months been very difficult on her. She lost her mother two weeks ago and hasn't been the same"

"I thought Nuacka was her mother since she the leader of the clan"

"No, Nuacka was second in commend and will take over after our leaderuntil Shenzi third birthday" Banzai explained

"Oh, so who that coming by" Todei pointed.

The three males turned there head to see Shenzen standing there.

"Her brother" Banzai said "hi Shenzen"

"Hey Banzai, Ed, new guy" he said

Banzai and Ed's jaw dropped "did you just called us by our names"

"Where Shenzi" he asked

"Sleeping why" Banzai asked

"Wake her up I need to talk to her" he said

"Ed why don't you go wake up Shenzi" Banzai said

Ed nodded and walked over to the to where Shenzi was to wake her up. Todei felt like the air was getting thick because Banzai and Shenzen were just staring at each other.

"What is so important that you have to wake me up Ed" Shenzi said as Ed dragged her to Shenzen. Shenzi rubbed her eyes and look to see her brother "Shenzen?" she said a bit stunned then sigh "whatever I, Banzai or Ed did, we're sorry"

Shenzen sigh "I need to talk to you"

"I said I was sorry, for whatever I or my friends did" Shenzi said

"Shenzi, just need to talk to you" he said trying not to lose his patience

Shenzi looked at him for a awkward moment "just to talk, your not going to yell at me or tell me that I ruin your like"

He shook his head "but I want to talk to you alone"

"Ok...I'll see you guys later" Shenzi said to her friends and Todei.

"Bye, we'll be hunting for lunch later" Banzai said

Shenzi nodded and followed her brother.

"What with her brother" Todei asked

"Well Shenzi and Shenzen relationship has always been rocking ever since she was born" Banzai said "it like rain, cold, dark and gloomy and to a point that Shenzen actually told her he hates her"

"He must have a reason why, like me, my sister got us kicked out of our own clan" he said

"He never gave us a reason and it just got worst when me and Ed came to live with them" Banzai sigh "he sort a, somewhat, kinda our step-brother since Shenzi's mom basically raise us"

Ed nodded at Todei "this place gets weirder and weirder every minute" he said "but I still like it here"

"Shut up, and lets get something to eat" Banzai said, whatever Shenzen was up to, Banzai found a good way to eat a wildebeest instead of a zebra.

* * *

Shenzi sat down under a tree, it was another hot day, and stared at her brother who was looking at the sky thinking about something.

"Shenzen?" Shenzi called him

He sigh "I never told you how dad died, did I" he said turning around to look at her.

(_Awkward question, just play along with it_) her brain said "no, mom did , she said he was taken away by humans"

"Yeah, she just told you what I told her, did you forget that she was asleep when that happen"

"You lied to her didn't you?" she asked

"It wasn't the easiest thing to do, especially when I was a five month old pup..."

Flash Back

_The young Shenzen press his head against his mother's large stomach. _

"_Can you feel your sister, Shenzen" Shentana asked _

"_A little but how do you know it a girl, not a boy" he asked_

"_I wouldn't mine having another boy" Hadzazi said smiling _

"_No, it has to be a girl, who else is going to take over the clan when I'm gone" Shentana said _

"_Why can't I take over the clan, I am the oldest" Shenzen asked_

"_Because only females are allowed to rule the clan" she said _

"_But you should be lucky, my boy, that a lot of stress off of your shoulder" Hadzazi laughed as he ruffled Shenzen's hair a bit _

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, aren't you going to teach me to fight" Shenzen said _

"_Yes, told you that before we came out here" Hadzazi said _

_He followed his father out in to the open fields, he likes these kinda days where it just him and his parents, alone and far away from the clan._

"_You guys go ahead and practice fighting, I'm just going to take a little nap under these bushes" Shentana said. Just walking made her exhausted._

'_Ok dear" Hadzazi said "now let see how much you have improve since our last lesson"_

"_I'll show you, just don't go easy on me again like that last time" Shenzen said _

"_I won't" he said laughing._

_Shenzen growled and charged at Hadzazi at full speed. His father smirked and calmly y took a step to the right letting Shenzen crashing to the ground. "You should keep your eyes on your opponent at all time, son" _

"_Dad, why do I have to do this, the clan doesn't fightme because I'm the leader's son" he asked _

"_Well for one thing to make you strong and maybe to keep other males away from Balean" _

_Shenzen gave his father a cold stare "I'll continue if we dropped the subject" he asked but noticed that Hadzazi was looking at something. "Shenzen come over here" _

_Shenzen rasied an eyebrow but ran over to him then turned around to see a green jeep parking just a few meters away from them._

"_Dad, what are those things" he asked when he saw two human standing up on the jeep pointing guns at them. _

"_Quickly go wake up your mother and get her out of here" he said _

"_But dad what about-"_

_Before he could finished, he heard a loud "BANG" then his father collapsing to the floor. _

"_DAD! Dad, get up" Shenzen shouted then spotted a inch size hole in his father's chest with blood pouring out and on to the grass. _

_Hadzazi started taking deep breaths "Shenzen get out of here, there coming" _

"_I'm not leaving without you" he said _

"_Don't argue with me and go" Hadzazi said as his brething begin to slow down "take care of your mother and sister" _

"_Dad, please" he said trying not to cry, he a male and males don't cry._

"_Go" Hadzazi whispered and with a heavy heart Shenzen took off as the human gotten closer to his father. Shenzen didn't know why these thing didn't come after him but he ran in to the bushes to see her waking up from the noise. _

"_Shenzen what's going on" Shentana asked _

"_Dad, being taken away by these things" he said _

"_What" Shentana slowly stood up and peaked through the bushes and saw Hadzazi being pick up by humans and taken back to the jeep. _

"_Hadzazi!" Shentana shouted then sat there in disbelief, due to her condition she couldn't go after him._

"_Is he dead" his mother asked him_

_Shenzen who was still stunned from what happen lied "no, he still alive"_

_A tear ran down her eye then tried to put on a smile "don't worry son, he strong and he'll find a way to get back home" she said _

"Mom really believe that you know" Shenzi said looking at the ground.

"Of course she does, because I lied to her, I couldn't tell her the truth, dad was one of the strongest, smartest, bravest hyena I knew and you don't know what it like to lose both parents who were murdered" He said then sigh "and then a week later when you were born, mother just forgot that he ever exist, paying all her attention to you and forgetting about father and what I went through to a point where she completely ignored me"

(_I get it_) Shenzi thought when she figured out why he was always so bitter towards her and practically disown her as a sibling when she was born. He blame her for being ignored his whole life by their mother but he was wrong about the other thing.

"Mom never forgot about dad, she talks about him all the time when I was pup and I was young and a handful for mom, so I guess she didn't have time for you" she said "ok maybe I did got all the attention but don't thinkonly your life wasthat crappy, do you ever stop and think how I felt, about never knowing my father, being trained to become a leader, growing up knowing my only brother, my flesh and blood, telling me that he hated me when I was born, I can go on"

Shenzen just sat there not wanting to look at her. "I'm sorry for telling you that your whole life, I hate things you do but I don't hate you. I just having a rough life"

"If it makes you feel better I'm sorry for all the trouble I put you through" Shenzi said as he sat down next to him.

Shenzen sigh and smiled "it time for me to do whatdad asked me to do"

"And what that" she asked

"I need to start acting like a brother and take care of my sister, and not just because I was force to but because I care about you" he said "you're only family I have left Shenzi, and I don't want to wake up to find you dead as well"

Shenzi gave her brother a hug, which surprised him a bit "if we look out for one another then we can make through anything. how did think my friends and i got this far without being killed" she said.

Shenzen nodded, understanding what she meant "just one thing"

"What" she asked

"Do I have be to nice to your friends"

"Yes, they grow on you after a while"

"I guess little sister aren't that bad" he said hugging her back...


	5. Banzai's Dilemma

**Author's note: I'm back and virus free, but I did suffer since I lost everything I ever downloaded on to my computer, oh well. Sorry for the wait. **

**Here chapter five...enjoy**

**Chapter Five: Banzai's Dilemma**

It was another hot day in the pride lands, Banzai sat there letting the cool breeze hit his face. Yet he was bored, very bored, how bored he might asked himself. He sat there listening to Todei trying to talk to Ed about anything that pops in to his mine.

"You know what I bet you anything that if Ed had another near death experience he might get his voice back" Todei said

"Not likely" Banzai said "damn, its so boring today, I mean it great and all that Shenzi and her brother are spending some time together but she doesn't have to completely ignore us"

"Come on Banzai, this is a perfect chance just for us guys to hang out" Todei said

"So, it not the same without her around" he said

"Well, what do you normally do every day" Todei asked

"Shenzi usually has the ideas" Banzai said

"Don't tell me you depend on her all the time" he asked

Banzai and Ed nodded "without her saving our butts all the time, we be dead by now" Banzai explain

"I don't know why you hang out with her, she so mean and bossy and its clear as day she doesn't like me" Todei said

"Because she my best friend and it takes a while for her to trust someone" he lied, honestly even he didn't know why Shenzi been acting strange around Todei. But he didn't worry too much about it since Shenzi nightmares were decreasing.

"And you don't mind she mean and bossy" he asked

"She not that bossy and she only mad when we do something stupid" Banzai said remembering all the countless times he was hit on the head for his stupidity.

"If she that way why be friends with her, she an alpha and we are lackeys" Todei said then he thought of something "unless there another reason you're always with her?"

Banzai looked at with a confused face.

* * *

Meanwhile

"So how do you play this game again" Shezen asked

"Well technically, it not a game it more of a show" Shenzi said "and all you need is one bird and a geyser"

"So this is why you borrow this bird from Scar" Shenzen said holding on to a little blue hornbill who was struggling to get away.

"Yeah, I thing his name Zuza or Zezo" Shezni said "but he the perfect bird to use for this"

"Wasn't he the one who told the King that you and your friends were trying to kill the cubs" he asked

"yeah but I wished Gossip didn't have to spread that around" Shenzi said "make sure you keep his beak shut, he talks too much"

"I am" her brother said "ok after this game I need to ask you a favor"

Shenzi nodded "now put the bird in the geyser and watch him fly high in the sky with his butt on fire"

Shenzen gave her a weird smile then stuffed the bird in the geyser

"Must with do the birdie boiler ever few days" Zazu asked

"Yes" Shenzi said

"Bye Ziza" Shenzen said

Zazu fired in to the air screaming "my name is Zazu"

Shenzen looked up "wow, I never thought he can go that far up"

"Yeah, well we better go find him before he fly off" Shenzi said "Scar been holding him prisoner for some reason"

"Where do you think he landed" he asked

"Somewhere in the pride lands, we can easily spot him by the smoke" Shenzi said as they walked out of the pride lands. "Oh my the way what was the favor you wanted to asked me"

"Well I was talking to Zacuru and he told me that he was going to have this fighting game going on in a week"

"Fighting game?" Shenzi asked

"that what he said and it where all the male have battles with one another. Some fight for fun, strength while others fight to impress the females"

"But you already have a girlfriend"

"Yes, but I'm in this to regain my dignity and respect after my sister beat the crap out of me a mouths ago"

Shenzi laughed "well that what you for hiding family's secrets from me"

"Anyway, I was wondering if you have any fighting moves you can teach me, since mom taught you everything she knows"

"And she didn't huh"

He shook his head "I'm the one who's going to be the next leader of this clan"

"I can teach you some but there are some moves I promise mom I will not teach unless its my daughter"

"Ok, I don't mind" Shezen said "hey don't you think Banzai and Ed would join up"

"I doubt it, I know how these fights are and I don't think their ready for those types" Shenzi said yet she was getting a bad feeling about this but ignored it when they saw Zazu trying to put out the smoke from his burnt up tail feathers.

* * *

"What the heck are you talking about" Banzai asked Todei

"What I'm asking is, do you like her" Todei asked

Banzai's heart felt like it skipped a beat and he swallow the lump he felt down his throat "no not in that way"

Ed started to laughed but covered his mouth knowing would hit him instead he snicker.

"Well by the way Ed is acting you're lying" Todei started laughing along with it "boy are you in deep trouble"

"Shut up, I don't like her that way and why would you say I'm in trouble"

"Duh, she the next Matriarch and that means she betrothed to the top male of this clan and its obvious its not you but you like her anyway"

"How did you know about that we never had that in our old clan" Banzai asked

"The "Odd names" females told me when they were giving me a grand tour, they told me a lot of things that had happen involving some lion with a scar" Todei said "and the one who always pissed off told me about you being jealous about Shenzi getting marry"

"First of all, you shouldn't be talking to those female, their nosey and stalkers and second yes Shenzi is getting marry to the top male and third I'm not jealous, I'm concern because Shenzi doesn't even like him" Banzai explained

Ed rolled his eyes and sign from Banzai's stubbornness and denial,

"Ok, ok, damn you don't have to shout in my face I was just asking since I'm new around here"

"Good now lets dropped it" Banzai said then turned around so he didn't have to look at him.

There was dead slience between the three males for a minutes till Todei lead over towards Ed and whispered "so whose the male, your friend have to marry"

At the corner of Ed's eye, he spotted Zacuru walking over. Ed pointed at him and Todei looked behind him to see who it was.

"Hey, Zacara is here" Todei said

"That Zacuru, you idiot" Zacuru said "and I was wondering if you seen Shenzen anywhere"

"He off with Shenzi, having a brother/sister bonding time" Banzai said "why"

"Well I'm just making sure that he fully recovered from his depression and if he still going to join up in the fighting games"

"What fighting games?" Todei asked

"Is an event I'm having where all the males have battle with one another" he said

"Really can I join, and I'm sure Banzai and Ed would too" Todei said

"Ha!" Zacuru laughed "the whole time those two been here not once have I see them fight, they were mostly punching bags for me and Shenzen. You'll be beaten to a pulp by those in higher ranks Lackey"

"Please, I'm not in the mood for the daily insults Zacuru and I'm sure Shenzi and Shenzen will be back any minute" Banzai said

"Ok, then I'll wait here for him" Zacuru smirked and sat down.

"So when are these fighting games going to start" Todei asked

"In a week, why" Zacuru asked

"like I said I want to join in"

"I wouldn't get involve with Zacuru's ideas" Banzai said

"Oh shut up Banzai, if you wants to get beat up that fine with me" Zacuru said "and if you want to join up I don't care that either"

"Thanks but no thanks, I have better things to do"

"What afraid to lose because I thought you wanted to have a challenge with me" Zacuru smirked

"Who told you that lie" Banzai asked

"Who else" Zacuru said

(_Damn those three_) Banzai thought

"But what holding you back is that they told you that the only way you can beat me is to kill me. And I know that what you want since in a few months I'm taking away the one thing you care about the most"

Banzai growled "leave her out of this"

"See what I mean, how angry you get every time I bring up that subject"

"I do not!"

"Does this happen a lot" Todei asked Ed, who sigh and nodded

"Yes you do that why I always bring it up" Zacuru said

"God what do I have to do to shut you up" Banzai shouted

"Join up in the fighting games" he said plain and simple

"What, no way, I'm not going to join up only to be kill, I'm not that stupid" Banzai said

"How about we make a little bet would change your mind" Zacuru asked

Banzai raised an eyebrow "what kind of bet"

"Now we're talking, well first of all this won't be a kill to win game but I t won't some pinned ya kinda fight either. Anyway if you join up, challenge me to a fight and win I'll call up the wedding, setting Shenzi free from all this mess"

"And if I lose" Banzai asked

"You forget whatever plan you have to stop the wedding out of your head and tell us what exactly happen in your past" Zacuru said "do we have a deal"

Banzai looked over at Todei and Ed. Ed was shaking his head "that a big risk Banzai" Todei whispered

Todei was right but if it mean getting Shenzi out of this betrothed thing "Deal" he'll risk it.

"Ok then I'll see you in a week and if I were you I get all the practice I can it" Zacuru laughed "oh if you see Shenzen around tell him I'll be at the water hole"

Todei waited till Zacuru was gone before saying something "are you sure about this Banzai"

"No but I'm doing this for Shenzi" Banzai said.

Ed started to whin "I know what you thinking Ed and no we're not going to tell her about the bet"

Ed gave him "that a bad idea" face "whatever you say Banzai, man talk about difficult love triangle"

"Don't start that up again" Banzai said

"Ok I won't" Todei said

Ed whined and rolled out his tongue because he was getting thirsty "come on let go find the nearest water hole"

Ed smiled and ran off since he knew where the water hole was. Banzai was about to followed but was hold back by Todei "hey what are you doing"

"Can we walked over to the water hole I need to asked you a favor"

"Ok" he said as they begin to walk "what the favor"

"Well the reason I wanted to join up on these fighting games because there this female I saw"

(_Only been here a couple of days and he already have a crush on someone_) "and you want to impress her"

"Yeah"

"But what does that have to do with me"

"Well since you been here all your life, I'm sure you know here so I was wondering if you can tell me about her a bit"

"Well what her name" Banzai asked

"The funny thing is, I know her name but not her real name" Todei smiled

Banzai stopped dead in his tracks "you don't know her real name"

"No, but she very cute and has a large spot on her eye"

"Large spot on her eye" Banzai said (please not her, not her)

"Yeah and she hangs out with those two other females name...uh...Inro and goosip"

"Secret?" Banzai said stunned

"That her nickname do you know her real name, her personality, favorite food, the kinda of males she would like" Todei asked excitedly

"You like her of all females" Banzai asked knowing that Ed likes her too

Todei nodded "when I first got here she distracted her friends letting me escaped before I bumped in to you" he said "you got to help me get her to noticed me"

"I would but I can't see-" Banzai tired to explain about Ed but was interrupted

"It the least thing you can do since you don't want Shenzi to find out about this bet you did on her"

"Are you blackmailing me"

"No, I just saying that I'll keep the bet a secret if you just help me to get her to like me, please"

(_Ed going to hate me for this_) he said "ok I'll help you out, and here a tip, be nice to her friends and she'll be nice to you"

"Thanks Banzai now let go get some water" Todei said running off.

Banzai sat there for a minute (_what the hell, am I going to do_)


	6. Information

**Author's note: Sorry for the wait, very busy at school and Thanks for the Reviews**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Information **

Shenzi sigh in frustration after what Banzai told her about Todei and joining up in the fighting games. Sure the usual thing she does when he and/or Ed did something stupid was to hit then on the head and yell at them.

"Shenzi are you mad at me?" Banzai asked nervously

The news he told her nearly cause her to hit the roof and she needed a few minutes to calm herself down.

"Shenzi?"

Shenzi took a deep breath "Ed going to hate you when he finds out about this" she said calmly

"I know but-"

"I told you not to trust this guy but do you listen NO!" Shenzi shouted causing him to flinch "you knew Ed liked Secret, he liked her ever since he moved here. Yet you're going help a friend, who black mailed you, to get her to like him instead of helping your best friend you know your whole life."

Banzai lowered his head in shame "and I still can figure out what he blackmailed you with for you to agree with him" Shenzi asked "and you won't tell me either"

( _It the least thing you can do since you don't want Shenzi to find out about this bet you did on her_) Banzai remembered Todei saying to him "just trust me, I can't tell you that"

Shenzi gave him a sold stare "you're hiding something from me or else you would have told by now"

"I promise on our friendship not to worry about this" Banzai said smiling

Shenzi rolled her eyes, knowing she not going to win "fine"

"So can you help me out with this thing, cause I did told Ed that I will help him out as well to get Secret's attention"

"Oh no, I helped you out countless times but when it come to betraying our Ed behind his back, you're on your own"

"I'm not betraying him"

"You're helping your other friend to get his crush, that sounds like betraying to me"

They someone knocking on the skull the we're in "What!" Shenzi shouted

"It me Shenzen and I was wondering if you stopped yelling at Banzai yet so we can practice" he asked

"I'll be out there in a minute" Shenzi said

"You're really not going to help me with this" Banzai asked again

"Nope, I would've say I will think about but then you also told me you're going to endanger your life and Ed in this stupid fighting games." she said walking out of the skull with Banzai following.

"Go come on Shenzi, you really in I'm going to endanger my life in these so called games" Banzai asked

"Banzai do you know how there games work?" Shenzi asked looking back at him at they enter the pride lands. Banzai stared at her for a second and told her he didn't.

She sigh "I hate to say this but there one way to find out"

Banzai lower his head "crap"

* * *

"So let me get this straight, Banzai joined up in Zacuru's games and doesn't even know what he got himself in to" Info said trying to hold back her laugher.

"Another classic moment for Banzai" Gossip said "and how many does that make Secret"

"I lost count at forty something" Secret said

"And you just tell all he needs to know so we can get out of here, my brother and the others are waiting" Shenzi said

"We would love to help but you know the rules, we'll talk for food" Gossip said

"Plus you going to have to wait in line" Info said

"What do you mean in line" Banzai asked

"You wouldn't believe how many male in this clan would cheat in their battles" Gossip said

"They always come to us even after insulting us for years so get some information about their opponent" Info said "I give them their opponent's status"

"What do you mean by status" Shenzi asked

"His speed, strength, agility and if he fight fair or not"

"I tell them his fighting technique they use" Gossip said

"And I tell them any secret moves they might have" Secret smiled

"Of course they have to give us food" Info said

"Speak of a customer, here one now" Gossip said

"Hey what about us" Shenzi asked

"We'll talk for food" Info said

Shenzi sigh angrily "we'll be back in ten minutes"

"Ok, bring us back a zebra" Info said

"The tender parts" Gossip said

"Please" Secret said

"Man and I thought you were picking" Banzai said

"Don't start with me Banzai" Shenzi said

* * *

Twenty minutes later...

Shenzi and Banzai came back to the "The Slackers" spot with a piece of meat in their's mouths. They waited patiently as they were talking to another customer.

"Isn't that Airen" Banzai asked after placing the food down next to him.

"He was always a cheater" Shenzi said

"I wouldn't waste your time or life trying to get Prya attention" Gossip said

"Why not" he asked

"Not to break your heart or anything Airen but she already chosen a mate who happened to be the opponent you wanted to fight" Gossip said

"Oh" the male said then lower his eyes to the ground to hide the hurt.

Secret frowned but put on a smile "but I know that Zara had feelings for you why not give her a chance"

The male lifted his head "really she likes me" and she nodded

The male smiled in disbelief "thank you, here you go" he handed them a piece of meat "thanks a lot"

"Come again" Secret said

"Such a pest, she had to bring up his spirit like that" Gossip growled

"Shut up Gossip, she can't help it" Info said "next!"

Shenzi throw the piece of meat on the ground next to the three females who gave her a weird look.

"Right, right, Banzai need to learn the rules of the game" Info said

"These kinda games are for more high level males you know" Gossip said

"I'm a high level male" Banzai shouted

The four females looked at him awkwardly for a few seconds

"Damn, even when you guys shut up you're still insulting me"

"Please Banzai, these fight are some push over like you normally play" Info said

"Oh there gonna be cuts, bruises, slashes, broken bones and blood, lots and lots and lots and lots-

"Shut up Gossip!" Info snapped

"Yeah you're making me sick" Secret said

"And they won't stop attacking till you can't move an inch" Info said holding back her snicking "but the rules are simple, a male just challenge another, they fight, one of them lose and one of them win then it just go on to the next challenge. See its that simple"

"Don't back out on the challenge either because it only tell the clan that you're weak and a sissy" Gossip said

"some won't fight fair either but that allow and when both of you are knocked out you both lose" Secret said

"See that why you shouldn't put Ed and your life endanger like that" Shenzi said

"Don't taught him out of it Shenzi, ever since they and that other stupid idiot who can't get our names right joined in, a lot of hyenas are placing bets" Info said

"Yeah BETS, you should know about those huh BANZAI" Gossip said glaring at him.

"I think it pretty stupid to bet especially on precious things huh BANZAI!" Secret said giving him a "how could you" stare.

Banzai flinched from their's words but Shenzi was confuse about what they were talking about.

"Will you two stop interrupting me when I'm talking!" Info said

"Sorry" they said

"What kinda bets" Shenzi asked

"They think your friends are going to lose which is true because we never see them fight other males just you and you always win so that why everybody placing bets" Info said

"True but who knows maybe they stood chance" Shenzi said

"Well will see in a week and find out" Gossip said

"Ok then we'll see you then, let go Banzai" Shenzi said walking off

Banzai nodded then saw the three staring at him with a evil looking grin expect for Secret who gave him an ugly stare.

"She doesn't know about the bet yet" Info said

"But don't worry we won't tell" Gossip said (_not yet at least_)

"But shame on you" Secret said

"Shut your mouths and keep them shut" Banzai said running off

"Ooh how scary" Info said

"I can't believe he actually join" Gossip said

"All according to Zacuru's plan" Info said

"But only doing this so he can beat Banzai to a pulp and humiliate him doesn't sound like a good plan" Secret said frowning

"Secret there more to his plan then what he telling us" Info said

"And you know but won't tell me why?" she asked

Info and Gossip smirked at the youngest one of their group "you have to wait and see"

* * *

"Your actually going to let me and Ed fight in the games" Banzai asked

Shenzi sigh "should why not, it a good punishment for betraying Ed"

"Will you stop saying that" Banzai said

Shenzi stopped when she spotted her brother, Ed and Todei practicing with a few matches. Shenzen saw them and walked over to her. "It about time you guys came what took you so long" he asked

"Oh, just blowing off some steam" Shenzi smiled "what are you doing"

"Practicing and I learn that Ed is still using his drool as a attack move" Shenzen said trying to get a thick sticky loogie out of his hair.

"Hey who said these games are going to be fair" Shenzi said "right Banzai"

"Right" Banzai said

"And Todei doens't know how to defend himself" Shenzen added

"Well this is a good way to teach him that since I'm teaching you a few moves as well" Shenzi said

"Shenzon show me that block move again" Todei shouted

Shenzen growled "I will if you get my name right" walking over to him.

"It funny" Shenzi said

"What is" Banzai asked

"That Ed and Todei have a lot in common, stupid, annoying, having a crush on the same female"

"You're not going to let this down are you" he asked

"Till you tell Ed the truth, no I'm not but I will help you toughen up a bit" Shenzi said

"Thanks" he said

"I guess I shouldn't worry since some of these males are weaklings" Shenzi said

"That true so can we get started" Banzai said

"Sure" Shenzi said walking over to where her brother and the other were with Banzai following "and I know that even you aren't dumb enough to challenge some of the stronger males like Zacuru to a match"

Banzai froze...


	7. Losing More Then A Fight

**Authors's Notes: This might be the longest chapter I ever written (squealing) also thanks for the review I really appreciated. **

**enjoy...

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: Losing More Then A Fight**

A week had come and gone and only Todei was excited about the games that are going to start in less then a hour. Banzai watched as some of the top males of the clan were stretching and putting in last minute practice.

Banzai swallow a lump in his throat because for some reason he was getting nervous. He remembered what Gossip and Info told him about how these fighting games can be.

(_Or it may be the fact that they know that you made a bet with Zacuru and have to challenge him_) his brain said

(_Shut up_) he said

(_And you know as well as I know that they're going to tell her when she alone because they are that evil_)

Banzai whined and Shenzi heard him "you nervous" she asked

"No, of course not" he said

"You're not a sissy if you want to get out" she siad

"I'm fine, really" Banzai said putting on a smile

Shenzi rolled her eyes then turned to Ed "are you ready Ed"

Ed nodded "of course he ready we been practicing all day" Todei said

"Ok, well good luck out there" she said

Banzai and Ed nodded "and be careful" she said

They nodded again "and don't do anything stupid"

Ed and Todei looked at Banzai then nodded again.

"Well there I'm going to find me a seat" she said taking off.

Banzai waved good-night then turn to Ed who was giving him a "you're really going to go through with this" look.

"Stop looking at me like that Ed" Banzai said "you been giving me that look this past week"

"He probably upset about you making that bet with Zacuru on Shenzi" Todei said "I mean it like betraying someone's trust since you're keeping this a secret"

(_Yeah how ironic that you're betraying both you're best friend, like Secret said shame on you_) his brain said

"Will all three of you shut up"Banzai nearly shouted

Todei and Ed looked at him dumbfounded "Banzai there only two of here"

"Duh, what did I say" Banzai started laughing nervously

* * *

From a far distance Shenzi and Shenzen were looking back at them "you think Banzai is nervous" her brother asked

"Yes but I don't think it from the fight" she said

"What do you mean" he asked

"I don't know something telling me Banzai is hiding something from me and I also think both Ed and Todei know about it as well"

Shenzen looked at her strangely "I'm sure it nothing to big I think he just nervous that all"

"Probably, it was just a feeling" Shenzi said smiling "but make sure you watch over them, ok"

Shenzen rolled his eyes and nodded "please I been doing that when you guys were pups but this time I not running for my life from a stampede"

Shenzi gave him a cold stared "seriously"

"Don't worry sis, you can count on me, who knows with all the training they been putting in all this week they might have a shot winning a battle" Shenzen said

Shenzi looked behind him and saw Zacuru who was getting ready for his challenge. He looked at her and gave her a grinned, to her it wasn't the grinned he always give her but a evil looking grin.

* * *

"So do you know" Info asked Gossip

"Of course I know, it written all over his face when we were giving him the grand tour" Gossip said

"Alas I envy her for having so many admirers" Info said

"I guess dumb and annoying males like the sweet innocent pest like Secret" Gossip said "but are you thinking what I'm thinking"

Info looked over at Ed and Todei acting like they were best friends. The two males who have the crush on their younger friend that not even Secret knows.

"But honestly would we really do that to our friend just for a moment of entertainment" Gossip said

The two friends looked at each other like was that a stupid question "quick before Secret gets here"

* * *

Shenzi sat down away from the others females so she can watch the fights alone and in peace. For once she wasn't that tried and those nightmares about her being trapped in eternal darkness decrease. It sure was a perfect day watching males beat the crap out of each other.

(_It sure is, a clear sky, light breeze-_) She thought till she was interrupted

"Can I sit here with you"

Shenzi snapped out of her thought to see Secret looking at her with those wide eyes. "Sure why not, I don't mind your company" Secret smiled and sat down next to her

"Where your evil friends" Shenzi asked

Secert just smiled taking that insult a complement "they were talking to Todei and told me to save them some spots before the fight started"

(_BAD SIGN_) Shenzi thought "what are they telling Todei"

"I don't know I over heard them yelling at him for not getting their names right then they saw me and told me to leave"

"So did Banzai tell you why he was taking part of these fights even after what we told him" Secret asked feeling guilty for knowing the truth among other things she was hiding from Shenzi.

Shenzi shook her head "why"

"Just asking" Secret nervously smiled "oh look the fights are starting"

* * *

While two males are tearing each other apart and the crowd cheered them on, Info and Gossip were talking to Todei.

"For the last time my name is Info not Intro" she said "Intro is short for introduction, Info is short for Information, GOT IT"

Todei nodded "sorry, now what did you want to tell me about Ed"

"Well since you and Ed are like best friend now, maybe if would be easier to challenge one another to a fight" Gossip said "after this fight you're next according to Zacuru"

"How come Zacuru makes all the choices Goosip" he asked

"That Gossip you idiot, and he makes the choices because he the one who put the fighting games together" Gossip shouted getting sick and tire of being called Goosip.

"Oh, but I wouldn't do that he my new friend, not to mention that the female they hang out with is very protected of them" he said

"We knew that" Info and Gossip chuckled

"Hey where your other friend with the spot on her eye" Todei asked with a big smile "I don't want her to miss my fight"

"She over there talking to Shenzi" Info said

"Oh, so has she talked about me lately, I wanted to thank her for letting me escape from you two when I first came here."

"Not really, she complains a lot about us keeping to many secrets if not that she mostly talking about Ed" Gossip said pretending that last part slipped out.

Todei raised an eyebrow then looked over at Banzai and Ed still getting ready for their turned to come. Then saw Secret talking to Shenzi but looking over at Ed once in awhile.

"I'm sure you knew that Ed liked the same female you doand that Banzai been helping him get her attention" Info smirked

Todei lower his head (_he promise me!_)

"But anyway good luck to you" Info said walking off with Gossip following her.

* * *

Later that day..

"Come on Shenzen, Tackle him to the ground!" Shenzi shouted. After a few battles it was finally her brother turned and she wanted to see if he learned anything from her teaching.

Shenzen stared at his opponent, he had a few scratches and bruised and was bleeding in a few spots but he was ok. The other male, who was a mess as well, laughed "is that the best you can do, if you got pounded by your sister you have no chance to defeat me"

"Don't let the insult get to you Shenzen" Shenzi shouted

"Wow, you sure are getting in to these fights" Secret smiled

"There not that bad" Shenzi said "are you ok, you look pale"

"I'm not it to violence and gory stuff" she said

"Ha! She faints at the sight of blood, you wouldn't believe how hard it was to teach her to hunt" Info said and Gossip nodded

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Shenzi said ignoring them to watch the fight.

Shenzen tackle the other male and with one quick move he flipped him over and slammed him to the hard ground. The crowd cheered as Shenzen backed away. The male tried to get up but was head butted in the stomach that cause him to drag a couple of feet till he laid there. The male tried to get up again but collapse to the floor, accepting his lost.

"Winner Shenzen!" Zacuru shouted and the crowd cheered again.

Shenzen as badly beaten as he was bow to the crowd and walked out of the battle circle and over to his sister. He sat down to catch his breath then smile, his teeth were blood stain.

"Not bad, I think your got your dignity back" Shenzi said

"I feel dizzy" he said nearly collapsing on his sister. "There, there, you need to rest and when this is over we'll take care of those wounds of yours"

Shenzi laidhim downand wishing that his girlfriend, who was sick at the time with something, was here. Secret looked away the sight of blood was making her sick.

Banzai been watching the fight between Shenzen and the other male and again started to get nervous. Todei sat next to him and for somereason his happy mood darken a bit as he sat there with a cold stare. "Is something wrong" Banzai asked but Todei said nothing. Banzai looked ahead and nearly jumped when Zacuru was smirking right in front of his face.

"Relax, our fight is the last one of the day, but it the new guy turn" Zacuru said "so pick your opponent and get in the battle circle"

"Zacuru, why not you go next since this was your idea" one of the male asked

"No, I wanted to be last" he said

The crowd started cheering for him shouting that he should have the next battle. "Really I can wait" he said

"If doesn't want to have the next battle don't let him" Shenzi said

"That harsh to say to your fiancé" Info grinned till he was yank by the ear by Gossip.

"I thought we wanted Ed and Todei to fight" she whispered

"True but this is better because if he fight the last battle we have to wait the whole day" Info whispered "then we can tell Shenzi about the bet"

"I rather we didn't tell her" Secret whispered surprising them.

"I hate when you butt in our conversations" Info said

"Sorry but it shameful enough that Banzai did this but telling Shenzi is not going to make things better" she said

"Pest" Gossip said plain and simple

"Will you guys shut up I can hear what Zacuru is saying" Shenzi said

"All right if it makes you happy I'll take the next turned" Zacuru said "now who will my victim...I mean my opponent be" I said

Next thing Banzai knew he was grabbed by the neck and nearly tossed right in to the large empty circle that was stained with other hyenas's blood. Shenzi saw that and ran over to see what the hell Zacuru was planning.

"This should be good" Info said

"Let just hope Banzai loses or we can kiss a mouth worth of food good-bye by our bets" Gossip said

(_Or worst_) Secret thought preferring to Shenzi and Banzai friendship if Shenzi found out about the bet.

Banzai stood up, spat some dirt out of his mouth then looked at Zacuru who was grinning.

"I wasn't going to run away" he said then heard Shenzi coming towards him in the crowd.

"Get out of my way" Shenzi shouted to the other hyenas then finally got to Banzai "Banzai, what the hell is going on"

"Calm down my little wife to be, its all apart of the game." Zacuru smirked "I just challenge him to a match and he acceptedit"

"Banzai it not that stupid" she said

"Asked him yourself" he said

Shenzi looked at Banzai and waited for an answer. Banzai sigh "I acceptedit"

Shenzi was shocked "Banzai I know your tough but Zacuru is very stronger and with our past history he not going to hold back. Please for you health pull out, like it said your not weak if you get out"

"Yeah Banzai, pull out if you still have a chance and accept you lost" Zacuru said

"I'll be fine" Banzai whispered to her then step away from Shenzi "I won't accept the lost because I'm going to win". Zacuru started to pop his neck then grinned

Ed tried to sneak away, if Shenzi found him he was due for a hit on the head. "Ed get over here, NOW!" he flinch from Shenzi shout. He sigh, lower his head and walked over to her.

* * *

The crowd stood there silently as Zacuru circle around Banzai "I been wanting to do this ever since you were a pup" he said

"Zacuru quit stalling and fight him" Info shouted

Zacuru stood there waiting for Banzai to make his move. Banzai took a deep breath, knowing he can't back out now, and charged towards Zacuru. Zacuru remain calm and with one swoop with his arm, he swatted Banzai right in the face with full force. Banzai slammed hard in to the dirt and felt his entire face stinging in pain then numbness. He felt Zacuru grabbing his tail and dragging him back "get up, give me a challenge Banzai" Zacuru said

Banzai growled and quickly turned around and bit hard in Zacuru's shoulder. Zacuru hissed in pain as they fell back to the floor. He kicked Banzai hard in the stomach repeatly then bit him in the back in the kick. With one more kick he manage to get Banzai to let go of him. Then he punched Banzai in the face so he can get up. Banzai tumble around a bit before lying on the ground. Zacuru felt something warm running down his shoulder and looked to see it was blood.

Banzai got up and knew he was bleeding from the neck and in terrible pain in his stomach. Zacuru growled "bastard, you made me bleed" he charged towards Banzai "you'll regret that big time!" The whole crowd flinch as they watch Banzai being rammed by Zacuru.

"Info this is the best thing that ever happen to me" Gossip said "don't you think?"

"Man, I never seen someone spine bent that way" Info said as she flinch ever time Banzai got hit. "What do you think Secret? Secret?"

They turned to their to see Secret watching Shenzi yelling at Ed about Banzai.

"I know he hiding something so stop denying it and tell what is going on" Shenzi yelled

Ed frowned and looked at Todei hoping he could tell her but Todei seem to be in deep thought.

"Shenzi, what are you doing yelling at Ed for, Banzai is getting pounded and you're missing it."

"Not now Info, I'm trying to figure out why Banzai is out there in the first place" she said

"But Shenzi, I thought you knew about the bet he made with Zacuru" Gossip said causing Secret to roll her eyes and frown

"What bet" Shenzi asked making the two females grin.

(_Zacuru's plan is working better then I thought_) Info thought as she heard the crowd hiss from watching the fight.

Shenzen overheard Info talking about a bet but he continue to watch Banzai getting pounded (_what the hell is Zacuru doing_) he thought (_Banzai is not going to last much longer_)

* * *

Zacuru popped his neck again as he stood there bleeding everywhere. We waited for Banzai to get up from the blood stained floor. Banzai strugled to get up, he was cut all over and bleeding as much as Zacuru. His head was pounding and his whole body arched but somehow he manage to get up, he didn't want to lose.

"I'm surprised Banzai, you actually inflicted wounds on me" Zacuru said taking deep breaths

Banzai stood up and spat out blood from his mouth with a bad feeling he bit his tongue. "I'm not as weak as you think am"

"I guess not, I might have to kill you to win" Zacuru said

Banzai growled "that wasn't part of the deal!"

"Who said I will fight fair" he laughed

( _some won't fight fair either but that allow and when both of you are knocked out you both lose_) He remembered what Secret told him a week ago.

(_That it, if I want to win I have to make this a draw_) he looked at one of his arms that was bleeding badly (_before I do end up dying_)

"Will you stop daydreaming and fight" Zacuru shouted as he too spat out blood.

(_Now what was that move Shenzi told be about_) he thought desperately.

The idea hit him when Zacuru tackle him with full force to the floor. Banzai felt like his whole air supply was punched out of him. He had only one shot and that shot was now. He grabbed Zacuru's mess up mane and with one strong pull he head butted Zacuru's head against his. A sharp pain flew through out is body as he let go of Zacuru's hair. Zacuru spined around a few times before pasting out. The hit was harder then Banzai thought as he did one quick turned, only to see Shenzi disappointed about something, Ed looking real nervous and the two females grinning before everything went black.

* * *

"Banzai, Banzai wake up" Banzai heard as he slightly opened his eyes to see Shenzi looking down at him.

"Did I win" he asked grinning with blood stain teeth.

"No it was a draw, the fighting games ended early, they dragged Zacuru body back to his cave" she said "but the most important thing is are you ok"

Banzai tried to get up, something was wrong, he can see it in Ed's face in the back and Todei looked mad about something as well and Shenzi was too cheerful about what had happen. "I'm ok, just a little bruised"

Shenzi smiled "good" she said then smacked him across the face as hard as she can. Banzai fell down again, out of the beating he got from Zacuru that smack hurt him the most.

"Shenzi what the heck" Banzai said til he grabbed by his injured shoulder and was pulled up to her agry face.

"Of all the stupid stunts you ever did Banzai this was worst, what the hell were you THINKING!" She screamed "and I'm not talking about the fight either"

She dropped him back to the floor causing Banzai to hiss in terrible pain. "I can't believe you made me a stupid bet, like I was some helpless hyena or property to you and him"

"No it wasn't like that Shenzi, honestly" he tried to explain but Shenzi didn't want to listen. "Shenzi don't walk away, let me explain"

Shenzi stopped, right now she didn't even want to look at him "I don't want to hear it, just leave me alone"

Banzai tried to get up to go after her but he was badly weaken "But Shenzi"

"Banzai! Just leave me alone...for good, I don't want to talk to you ever again" she said then walked away, pasting Ed and Todei.

Both Banzai and Ed were stunned (_did I just end our friendship_) he thought...


	8. Advice

**Good guys: Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Shenzen, Secret **

**Semi-villains: Info, Gossip(both are just selfish and will do anything for food), Zacuru(hatred towards Banzai for being with Shenzi) **

**Villains: Scar, Zira, Alzon, Nuacka**

**

* * *

****Chapter Eight: Advice**

It was the next day, deep in the graveyard where Zacuru, Info and Gossip were talking.

Zacuru hissed in pain from the large bluish bruise on his forehead "how long have I been out" he asked

"All night and all morning" Info said "how your wounds"

He hissed again, not from the wounds but from the fact that he actually had wound that were inflicted by a low class lackey "I'm fine, my head hurt though but that will past"

"We do got good new, you might like to hear" Gossip said

"Which is" he asked

"Your plan went successfully" Info said

Zacuru chuckled "too easy, I can't believe spitting the famous trio apart will be so easy" he chuckled again as he struggled to get up to walk around a bit. Thank god he didn't have any broken bones "you no what they say, it better to divide and conquer"

The two females smiled and nodded "plus after finding out something about the new guy, he might be useful with your plans Zacuru" Info said

"Really, spill it then" he said

"Found out he too has a crush on our little pest" Gossip said

"Pest? Is that her new nickname" Zacuru asked rasing an eyebrow

"She been one ever since Shentana was killed by-" Info jammed her elbow in Gossip side to tell her to shut up. Info cleared her throat then tried to change the subject "so what would Nuacka think when you tell her about the fight"

Zacuru growled to himself then sigh "she coming over any minute now, she not going to like this"

The two females tried very hard to hold back their laugher. The top alpha male was going to be yelled at by his mother the two thought.

"But that not the point, how would the new guy be useful" he asked

"It hard to explain, just wait and see" Info said smirking

"Where is Secret anyway, I found it odd that only the two of you showed up" he asked

"She went off somewhere, I even don't know where she went" Gossip said.

That caught all three of them by surprised.

* * *

"I do see a bruise forming but I'm not surprised she did slap you pretty hard" Secret said

"It felt like being hit by a rock, it stung the whole night" Banzai said

"And how your other wounds, from other hyenas's point of view, you got beaten up bad. From what I heard they're surprised you can even walk after what had happen" she tried to smiled but it fade when Banzai was just looking at the floor.

He wanted to asked her something but didn't want her friend to get involved earlier so he told her to meet him by the water hole later that day. But by the look of his face it wasn't his body that was wounded but his heart.

"She still not talking to you" she asked

Banzai shook his head "I never seen her so mad before, I mean sure she yells at me once in awhile but she forgives me afterwards"

"Well duh, look what you did, you made a stupid bet on her with Zacuru and nearly got yourself killed. Of course you going to be mad at you. Don't you ever stop and think"

Banzai had to chuckle about what she just said "you sounded like Shenzi when you said that"

She smiled "where is she anyway"

"She staying with her brother at his cave, Ed been trying to get her to talk to me but I don't see how he can do that if he can't talk as well"

"He just trying to help, he not as dumb as you guys think he is. I been telling that to my friends"

"And what do they say"

"They tell me that I'm being a pest or to shut up"

Banzai raised an eyebrow ans Secret cleared her throat "but anyway what is it you wanted to see me about"

"I need you to talk to Shenzi for me, she can use a female's advice right now"

(_That true_) She thought since ever since she was little Shenzi never hung around with others females. Always with the males like the stupid tomboy she is, she remembered Info telling her when they were young.

"I don't know" she asked knowing she can get in big trouble with Zacuru and her friends. She knew what Zacuru's plan was and he going to kill her if she helped Banzai get back to together with Shenzi.

"Please Secret, I'm begging you, you don't know how much she means to me"

"I know, you got yourself beaten up so she can have her freedom" she said

"Is that a yes"

She took a deep breath "I'll talk to her"

"Thank you so much" he said

(_They are going to kill me for this_) Secret thought as she put on a fake smile

* * *

_All she can see was fire, fire everywhere she turned and she was trapped and alone. The fire was the only light in her dreams of the darkness. Shenzi found herself back up in to a wall as the fire came closer and closer to her. _

This is how you'll end_) the voice laughed (_trapped in the fire, alone til the end

_Shenzi could actually feel the heat and her eyes and mouth getting dry by the red-orange flames. _

"_Why are you doing this, why can't you leave me alone" she shouted "I already have enough problems as it is!" She shouted _

You don't know the half of it, stupid girl_) the voice said (_all the "Secrets" and lies you don't know about

_The fire was getting closer and then she noticed that the light from the fire showed her that she was nest to the pride rock and even that was on fire._

And you do you know why you don't know because you are stpuid_) the Voice laugher grew louder and louder "_the truth is right uder your nose and you don't know cause your stpuid_"_

"_Stop calling me that" Shenzi said as she tried to move away from the fire_

"_Scare, stupid?" _

_Shenzi was scared, the fire felt so real and it felt like she couldn't breathe "no, I'm not afriad of this and I'm not afraid of you" She scream "who are you, why won't you show me your face!" _

_Her scream echo throughout the darkness of her dream causing the fire to fly up and forming in to a four figures she couldn't identify. They were grinning at her then started laughing._

"_Stupid girl, stupid girl, stupid girl" _

"_Leave me alone PLEASE" she shouted _

_Her eyes widen as the flames flew to her and she was engulf by the fire._

* * *

She snapped her eyes open and tried to clam down her breathing. She moan from her headache "not another one" she whispered.

She yawned, stood up and walked out of her brother's cave. She spotted Shenzen trying to walk again after that fight he was in yesterday with Balean supporting him.

"Hey guys" she said putting on a fake smile.

"Hey sis, did you have a nice nap" Shenzen asked

"I had better, how are you feeling" she asked

"Painful" he chuckled

"Ed came by a few minutes ago looking for you" Balean said

"Really, where is he now"

"Somewhere in the pride lands looking for some food" she said

Shenzi nodded and walked off. She really needed to talk to someone even if it the one who couldn't talk. She frowned from the lack of sleep and the emptiness she felt as if she was missing something.

* * *

Todei watched Ed, who was drinking some water from a river, far away as he remembered what those females told him yesterday.

(_I'm sure you knew that Ed liked the same female and that Banzai been helping him get her attention_) Info told him and how the cute hyena always talk about him.

(_Well what does he got that I don't_) he thought

"Hi Todei"

He snapped out of his thoughts and saw the female he was just thinking about. "Hi..um...what was your nickname again"

Secret giggled "my name is Secret, I don't like my real name"

"Why not" he asked

"Just brings back bad memories of my mother" she said

"Oh, sorry" he said admiring her sweetness he see in her eyes.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you seen Shenzi around" she asked

"No, I haven't seen her since that fight she had with Banzai" he said

She sigh then looked to her left to see Ed "I'm sure Ed knows, I'll go asked him"

Todei held back his growled "I don't know if he can help since he can't even talk"

"Yeah, but like Shenzi and Banzai, I can sometimes understand what he trying to say" she said

Todei raised an eyebrow "how about I help you find her" he asked

Secret looked at him and curse her politeness "sure why not"

He smiled and thought he will actually have this moment to spent some time with her. But his moment was shatter when his thoughts cause him to lose tracks on Secret. He turned around to see Secret walking over to Ed.

"Hey wait up" he ran after her.

* * *

Shenzi walked across the pride lands and noticed something seem different about the land.

(_It seem to be dying_) she thought since the land looks like it lost color and that there wasn't that many herds left in the land. She shook that theory out of her head when she spotted Ed, Secret and Todei at the river.

(_I feel sorry for her_) she thought as she walked over there to see what they were doing.

"Is Shenzi still at her brother's cave I really need to talk to her" Secret asked

Ed smiled as he nodded "talk to me about what"

The three nearly jumped from Shenzi's voice "again talk to me about what"

"Shenzi, hi" Secret said nervously "I needed to talk to you about Banzai"

She shook her head "oh no, I'm not talking to him or about him so if you excuse me, Ed and I have to get so dinner" she said walking off.

Ed tilt his head from what Shenzi said with a "we are" face expression but followed her anyway.

"Shenzi" Secret ran after her "I know what Banzai did was-"

"Unbelievely stupid" Shenzi said

"Well, yes, but if-"

Shenzi covered Secret's mouth then looked around "are the other two here with you"

She shook her head and muffle something under Shenzi's paw. Shenzi sigh then looked at Ed "Ed, go check on Banzai, see if he still alive after what had happen yesterday. I need to talk to Secret for a moment" Ed nodded as he watched Shenzi dragging Secret away "ok, I'll be back"

Ed sat there confuse then looked over at Todei. Todei sigh then walked away and after a few minutes Ed went to go find Banzai.

Shenzi dragged Secret to a large rock before letting her go. She looked around one more time "are you sure your friends aren't here with you" she asked

"No, even they don't know where I am" she said

"Now I see why Banzai sent you" Shenzi said

"Why"

"He know that you're the only female I trust in this whole clan"

"Wow, thanks, that so nice of you to say" she said (_but I wish she didn't say that_)

Shenzi looked away "how is here he anyway"

"Terrible both physical and emotional" she said

Shezni sigh and shook her head "I don't know why he does these things. Ever since the day I met him, he always getting himself in to situations and I'm always the one getting him out." She shouted

Secret listened and by the way Shenzi was complaining was like she needed to get that out of her system.

"For nearly three years, I save his butt countless times from stampedes, Zacuru, my brother, you guys, I toke the blame wherever he gets in trouble, make sure he follow the rules when around Nuacka, I did everything for that male and how does he repay me by nearly getting himself kill over a stupid bet in these stupid games" she holler then just sat there leaning against the rock and all went silence.

"Feel better now" she asked

"Actually I do" Shenzi said

"You know, I gotta look at this in Banzai's point of view. You did all of this for him and maybe this is just a way to pay you back" she said

"By trying to get kill and I know what you're talking about how Zacuru will call off the wedding if Banzai beats him. But I know Zacuru and he won't keep that kind of promise."

"True, but being "the pest" of the group they don't listen to you" she said "but that not the point, have you ever thought there was another reason he did this for you"

"Like what" she asked

"I don't know...maybe he...loves you"

Shenzi's eyes widen then shook her head "of course he loves me, he like a brother to me"

"No, that not what I meant" Secret said "and you know it"

"Drop it" Shenzi said "he doesn't like me that way, he just my best friend"

"It just a possibility" she said

"No its not" Shenzi said

"Ok whatever you say" Secret said "but he really misses you and I know that you wouldn't throw a great friendship like this away over one mistake"

Shenzi knew Secret had a point but of all the mistakes Banzai did this take the cake.

"Can you please talk to him before he get even more depress"

Shenzi looked at her "I'll talk to him eventaully but I'm still not in the mood to patch things up right now"

Secret smiled nervously "well I guess that better then nothing"

Shenzi smiled "thanks for talking with me, I can really trust you"

(_Trust, I wish she would stop saying that_) Secret thought knowing she was hiding all sort of things from Shenzi. The thought of that was making her feel sick...


	9. Caught In The Rain

**Thanks for the reviews and enjoy...

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: Caught In The Rain**

"She hasn't talked to you yet" Secret asked

Banzai lean against the skull and shook his head "you did talk to her right"

She nodded "she probably need time alone or maybe she waiting for you to go to her, you never know"

Banzai looked at her "maybe she does need time alone"

Secret frowned "listen I better go, my friends are probably looking for me"

Banzai nodded "ok, I'll see you later then"

"What are you going to do today"

"Sleep, letting my wounds heal up so more"

She smiled "just give her time" she said then walked away, back in to the pride lands.

Banzai sigh and walked back in to the cave to lie down for a bit. It now been four days since Shenzi stop talking to him and the emptiness was growing bigger inside of him.

(_I lost my best friend_) he thought (_and where the other one when you need him_)

Everyday Ed been going over to Shenzi to see how she was doing and to try to get her to talk to Banzai but it never seem to work out. Banzai sigh again and took a small nap.

Unaware to either of them, Nuacka was watching and was getting suspicious (_what is that little nuisance up to_) she thought as she walked back to the pride lands. She know something was up and she know who to talk to about that.

* * *

"Hey Gossip, have you noticed something" Info asked

"What" Gossip asked

"Dark clouds are coming, it going to rain I bet" Info said

"Good, the river seem to be drying up lately" she said

"Not to mention the land"

"What is she up to"

The two females jumped from the familiar voice behind them then turned around.

"Nuacka" Info nervously smiled "how have you been"

"Shut up, I have no time for your buttering up" Nuacka said "what is she up to"

"Who" Gossip asked

"The youngest one, the nuisance"

"The pest?" Gossip said

"Stop calling her that, what about Secret" Info asked

"She up so something, that what"

"What do you mean, she can't do anything without my permission" Info said and Gossip nodded

"Oh really, then where is she, she been disappearing a lot lately"

That stopped that other two females from talking back. It was true she has been disappearing a lot lately and coming back with some lame excess. And other thing where was she anyway.

"I guess that true" Info said "she has been disappearing a lot for the last four days"

"And do you know where she been going" Nuacka asked

They shook their head "she been going back and forth to Shenzi and Banzai, and from the way it looks and from what I heard, she trying to get them back together."

Info frowned from shock and Gossip bit her lips causing Nuacka to grin "you look scare, and I know why" Nuacka said "see, if the little nuisance gets too attach to them, especially the dumb one, she might be spilling out "secrets" Shenzi does not need to know! And if she does, its yours throats being slashed!"

Info and Gossip gulped and nodded "don't worry, what we heard and know will only be between us and we'll make sure Secret stays away from them" Info said

"We promise" Gossip added

"Good, don't fail me." she said walking away "your lives are depended on it"

When Nuacka was out of their sights, they took and deep breath and shuddered again. "This is bad" Gossip said "what do you think we should do"

Info thought for a moment then it hit her "we need to find the new guy, what is name, Todei?"

Her friend nodded "we're putting ours and Zacuru's plan in to action"

"Yes, I hate to do this to Secret, but we have no other choice"

* * *

Shenzi and Ed walked around the pride lands to clear their minds for a while. Shenzi always enjoyed Ed company but for some reason she wanted to be alone.

Ed stayed quiet, this was the first time ever that the trio was spilt up like this. And to Ed, he feels useless on trying to get the trio back to together. So for now all he can to is to go back and forth to each of them while thinking why they call him dumb.

They walked deep in to the pride lands, only hearing the cracking noise of the dry grass they stepped on and watching the dark clouds covering over the lands. He looked over at Shenzi, who seem to be in deep thought about something, and whined.

"You hungry Ed?" she asked in a emotionless voice tone.

He frown and shook his head. Shenzi sigh and sat down to think some more.

"Look I know your worry about me and Banzai fighting but you shouldn't" she said

Ed continue to frown and whined again. "No, it going to be awhile before I talk to him again, what he did a few days ago isn't forgivable"

Ed gave her a strange look and she knew what he was talking about "I know he does stupid things in the past but this is different" she said (_if he only knew what Banzai promised Todei the other day_)

"A friendship as strong like you, me, and Banzai, we shouldn't keep things from each other. Do you understand" she asked and Ed nodded "and wouldn't you feel mad if Banzai kept something from you and you found out by nosey, know-it-all females while he was getting the crap beaten out of him."

Ed stared at her for a minute then nodded again. Shenzi wanted to tell him about Todei liking Secret but that wasn't her problem right now. It Ed really like or love that hyena then he the one who has to fight the battle to win her heart without her or Banzai's help.

They heard thunder and the clouds got darker over the last few minutes. "Ed why don't you get back to the skull, no offense I really want to be alone" she said

Ed gave her a are-you-sure look and she nodded "this storm looks bad so you better hurry"

Ed tried to smile then walked off, unlike Shenzi, Ed doesn't like the storms very much. Shenzi sat there still thinking about something that wouldn't get out of her mind.

(_I don't know...maybe he...loves you_)

Shenzi shook that thought about what Secret said out of her head again. "Dammit, why can't I get that out of my head" she said

"He does not think that way about me, so why is it still bothering me" she said to herself. She started to pout like a denial stubborn pup as she sat there with this thought still in her head. She stayed like that for five minutes when she heard something but ignored it.

"Hi, Shenzi"

Shenzi snapped out of her thoughts and looked to her left and saw the still badly wounded Banzai looking at her. Another sound of thunder boom throughout the land and it started to sprinkle.

* * *

(_I hate rain_) Secret thought as she continue to look for her friends (_where are they, they said to meet them near the river_)

It started to rain a bit harder and the wind started to low. It made seeing where she was going a little harder for her.

"Info, Gossip! Where are you" she shouted while covering her eyes from the wind. "I hate rain, I hate rain, I hate-" she bump in to something and fell to the floor.

"Info is that you" she asked.

She opened one of her eyes a bit and saw a blurry vision. She focus to see that it was Ed standing there. Ed helped her up and whined in a way to say he was sorry.

"Thanks Ed, and it ok, I didn't see where I was going"

Ed lower his head to hide the blush and smile a bit.

"Have you seen my friends, I was suppose to meet them out here but I can't find them" she asked

Ed shook his headwhile shivering a bit, the rain was getting cold now.

"They must've went home then" she said sighing a bit "can you walk me home"

Ed's eyes widen from what she said "It might silly but I don't like the rain that much and I hate walking in it alone"

Ed smiled and nodded quickly making her giggle a bit. They started walking back to the graveyard without talking much and Ed spotted something. Secret watched as Ed ran up to a very thick tree and tore off a large piece of bark.

"Ed what are you doing" she asked

Ed ran back over to her and held the large piece of bark over her head. She shook her head to get the water out of her eyes and smiled in disbelief. Ed knew that the rain was bothering her so he did something about it.

"Thank you" she said as they continue to walked back to the graveyard.

She felt warmth in her cheeks as Ed concentrate to keep the bark over her head. "You so sweet" she said as they enter the graveyard.

* * *

They stared at each other for it seem like forever as the rain started to pour. Shenzi stood up and started walking away.

"Shenzi where are you going" Banzai shouted running after her.

"I'm getting out of this rain" She shouted back not even looking at him "and stop following me"

"I'm not following you, I'm just getting out of the rain like you are"

They ran back to the graveyard trying to find a place to get out of the rain. Shenzi thought she lost Banzai as she hid inside a small shallow cave. She was soak to the bone as she stood there to catch her breath.

(_I think I lost him_) she thought

She walked over to the end of the cave, sat down and leaned against the wall. She didn't rest for long when Banzai ran it and shook himself to dry up. "Found you, now can we talk" he asked

"What part of don't follow me do you not understand" she said walking past him to exit the cave.

"I wouldn't go out there, the storm pretty bad" Banzai said

"Please, a little rain doesn't stop me" she said. When she was about to walk out of the cave when lightning flash across the pride lands follow by the sounds of thunder. Shenzi growl and walked back to her spot and sat down again. (_Curse this storm_) she thought

Banzai sat down two feet away from her and stared at her, not knowing what to say. Shenzi sat there but he couldn't figure out if she mad or not because her long hair covered up her eyes.

"Shenzi?"

"Banzai, don't talk to me, just sit there and wait for the storm to past." Shenzi snapped

Banzai sigh "I was just going to say that your hair in your face"

Shenzi growled as she ringed out the water in her hair leaving it messy. "What do you expect, it is raining outside stupid"

He sigh again and sat there looking outside, watching the rain falling down. He wanted to say something to her but she just won't listen to him. He tried to think, what can he say to spark up a conversation.

Shenzi sat there trying to fix up her hair when Banzai cleared her throat.

"You know when you just sit here waiting for the rain to stop, it make you think about a lot of stuff" Banzai said looking at her but she looked away. He put on a small smile knowing that it was working since she hasn't told him to shut up yet.

"Like me, I think about my family I left behind, how they been doing. Sure my older sister were brats and always point out that I was their little brother and nothing more. But I still miss them and I sometimes feel bad about missing out a lot of things." he said

He looked at Shenzi and noticed that her face soften up a bit like she was listening so he continued "I found it kinda funny how Todei told me that my older sister was already a mother and I felt bad that I'll never see her pup or any of my family again. I just wish that there was some way to tell them that I'm alive, doing well and that I had a great home and friends" he said "what do you think about" he asked

"You're not going to stop bothering till I tell you huh?" she asked and he nodded

"Fine, I think about my dreams, there, now shut up and just sit there" she said

"Your dream, the ones that you been having for the last couple of weeks" he asked

Shenzi sigh, wishing he would drop the subject or for the rain to stop so she can run away, and nodded

He waited for her to finish but Shenzi looked away again "what do you dream about"

"Darkness" she said not looking at him "I dream of darkness"

Banzai raised an eyebrow as Shenzi continued "In my dreams, I in this dark empty place, all alone, and terrible things starts happening. The first few dreams I had I see my mom but she still covered in blood and wounds and she telling me about a threat is coming. Yet before she could finish something takes her away from me. I thought they can't get any worst then that but I was wrong"

"How worst" he asked

"Lately I keep hearing a voice, yet he sounds so familiar, and he taunting and laughing at me. He tells me these things about those I care about the most will be killed and telling me that it will be all my fault and that the truth about something is right under my nose but too stupid to figure it out. Then I saw fire and four figures laughing at me telling me how I would die." Shenzi said as she started to shake from remembering the dreams.

"And it doesn't help me when you are out there nearly getting yourself killed over a stupid bet with Zacuru" she snapped at him as another sound of thunder echo in the background.

"I wouldn't have done it if he didn't tell that he'll call up the wedding if I won" Banzai said

"Did you ever stop and think that maybe he was lying to you or saw Ed and Todei telling you that it was a bad idea!" she said

"NO! Because all I thought about was you!" he said

"If you had really thought about me and how I feel then you know that I wouldn't want you to get hurt like that!" Shenzi shouted

That shut Banzai up "haven't you forgot that you, Ed and my brother are all I have left and you told me yourself that you'll never leave me"(**A/N:** see chapter 17 part two) Shenzi shouted

"And that still true, I'm not going to leave you"

"Nearly getting yourself killed is like you were leaving me" Shenzi said "do you have any idea how much you mean to me, don't you ever stop and think"

"I do stop and think about my decision!" Banzai said rasing his voice

"Stop lying to me because you and I know you don't"

"Yes I do" Banzai snapped at her "I do stop and think, all I ever think of is you and how I can't denied the fact that I love you and we'll do anything for YOU!" He covered his mouth knowing what he just said

Another sound of thunder boom through out the land as she stared at him "what did you say" she asked

Banzai gulped and sigh "I love you, I always had ever since we first met"

"Baznai, you fool, you shouldn't be in love with me" she said tearing up from what he told her.

He saw fear in her eyes "but I do, why are you walking away from me"

Shenzi was backing away from him (_you fool, you not suppose to fall in love with the future Matriarch, you life will be endanger for that_)

Even though it was still raining it lighten up a bit. Shenzi continue to back away till she was out of the cave.

"Shenzi?" Banzai took a step towards her.

She shook her head letting her tears mixed with the rain running down her cheeks "I'm sorry Banzai" she said and ran off.

(_Why did I say that_) he thought (_she hates me now more then ever_). He sigh as he sat there watching the rain. Unknowing to any of them the dark clouds were here to stay...


	10. Decision and The Risk

**Author's note: Sorry for the wait, very busy at school and English class is killing me. **

**Anyway, I heard this song on the radio and I thought "hey why not put a song in this chapter"...enjoy...**

"**She's so high" song by Tal Bachman**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Decisions and The Risk**

It was the next day after the storm, the pride lands were wet and soggy. But the gloomy cloudy day couldn't ruin the day for two certain females. They peak behind a large rock looking over at Todei, who was lying in the grass with a rather sad look on his face.

"Ok, explain to me again this plan you had in mind" Gossip asked

"It simple, Nuacka doesn't want Secret to hang around Shenzi since she knows to much about what really happen to Shentana. Zacuru wants all the information Todei knows about Banzai, we don't want Secret being with Ed and Todei likes Secret as well right?"

Gossip nodded "I understand it so far"

"Ok, so all we need is Todei to join up with Zacuru like we did"

"Yeah, in that way Zacuru gets all the dirt he wants" Gossip smiled then frowned "but he's Banzai friend, he won't join up with us"

"He will when we promise him that we will make Secret his instead of Ed's" Info grinned

"Oh I get it, if he spend more time with her..."

"She'll stay away from Ed and Shenzi and that will solve both our's and Nuacka's problem and we won't get kill" Info said

"That is a good plan" she said

"Duh, I am the smart one"

Gossip gave her a look "plus he kinda torn apart anyway since we told hold about Banzai during the battle games." Info added "but we have to be careful"

"Why" Gossip asked

"If Secret gets what going on, there hell to be paid"

"Please Info, this is Secret we're talking about, that little goody-goody pest"

"Yeah but a pest who has secrets about us she can expose if we're not careful. Do you want the clan to know that your name is-'

"NOT LISTENING!" Gossip shouted and covered her ears. "And beside we made a pack when we were pups remember"

"Duh, stupid I was the one who made it up" Info said "if one of us told anyone our real names"

"They have to reveal their name as well" Gossip finished

"Precisely" Indo said smiling

"But still she wouldn't tell, we been picking on her ever since we were little and she too nice to do that to us" Gossip said "you're worrying over nothing"

Info sigh "whatever, let just go talk Todei"

Todei laid there in the wet grass thinking about the hyena with the spot on her eye. And how she can anyone like that dumb one who can't talk. He sigh then heard someone behind him. He lifted his head and looked to see Info and Gossip walking over.

"Hey there new guy" Info said

"Look you made a big fuss about me not getting you name right you can at least get to know my name" he said dully

"You don't have to snap at us" Gossip said

"Easy Gossip, we talked about that temper of yours" Info whispered

"Hmph" was all she said

"What do you guys want" Todei asked

"Nothing, we were just wondering why you look so down" Info asked

"why" he asked

"You're not the only one, believe me" Info said sitting down next to him. "See our youngest friend"

"The pest" Gossip interrupted

"Yeah, our youngest friend seem to have a crush on this idiot and we don't know why, that's why we're so down as well"

"See, she a smart hyena but never make good decisions, that why we promise ourselves to make sure she doesn't' make any mistakes" Gossip said

"And having a idiot for a boyfriend is not a good thing for her" Info said "can you imagine the future if they did got together"

The females shivered at the thought of that "so what does that have to do with me" he asked

"Well, we knew right away that you have a crush on her, and that no big surprised" Info said

"Nearly half the males in this clan likes the sweet ,innocent, always smiling Secret" Gossip growled

"Gossipjust jealous that all" Info whispered to Todei.

"Well duh, she so cute and sweet like what Gossip said" Todei said "but what can I do, she pretty much taken after what I saw yesterday when I was trying to get out of the storm"

"Oh really" Info eyes widen "why don't you tell us while wewalk over to Zacuru and offer you a deal"

"No thanks, from what had happen to Banzai, you can't trust that guy" Todei said

"But you can trust us, Todei" Gossip said grinning "since Secret is the youngest of our group she does whatever we tell her too"

"So" he said

Info sigh "look, just come with us and we'll tell you the whole plan" she said

* * *

(_Why do I get in to these messes_) Secret sigh as Shenzen was explaining to her about Shenzi.

"I was looking out my cave waiting for Shenzi to return but when the storm gotten real bad I started worrying. Then out of no where she crashed right in to me and she looked like something shocking happened to her. Then when I asked her what was wrong all she scream was "we're just friends!" he said

"We're just friends?" Secret asked "what did that mean"

"I don't know that why I asked you to come over to talk to her, you're her only female friend" he said "she inside sleeping, but i'm sure she doesn't mind being woken up"

"So I heard, I would talk to her but I need to check up on Banzai" she said

"Why, its his fualt she a mess" Shenzen shouted

"That why, I have a feeling he involve, so just stay here with Shenzi and comfort her, I'll be right back" she said

"Ok, just hurry back" he said

She nodded and ran off out of the graveyard and in to the pride land. Another cloudy day and gloomy,too gloomyfor her taste. She walked over to the small hill that Banzai and Ed always go to think. And sure enough she found them, Banzai sitting there thinking and Ed sitting next to him with a sad face.

"Um...hello" she said

Ed turned his head and put on a big smile when he saw her. She walked up to them and tapped Banzai on the shoulder becasue he still hasn't say a word.

"Banzai?" she said

Banzai nearly jumped out of his fur when she tapped his shoulder and turned around to see her with wide eyes. "Oh, its you" he said "boy, by the way you look the rain wasn't that kind to you"

She sigh, the only reason she hated rain that it makes her fur frizzy and messy which will take her all day to groom herself. "Let me guess, you guys had an argument and you accidently told her you love her and she panic" she said plain in simple.

Banzai and Ed's eyes widen "how did you know that" Banzai asked

"Lucky guest plus it was kinda obvious when Shenzen told me that she screamed "we're just friends" when she ran back to his cave" she said

Ed looked at Banzai wondering if it was true or not. Banzai sigh "yes she did ran away, I saw fear in her eyes"

"I could explain, I don't know why it didn't come to me before" Secret said "Banzai you need to listen carefully"

Banzai looked at her so she continued "you have understand the rules of this clan, you're forgetting that you are an outsider lackey whose in love with the future Matriarch of this clan. She already taken by the alpha male and even if she loved you back you can't be together"

"Is why is that" he asked

"If Zacuru or Nuacka knew about this, you won't be banned from this clan, you will be killed." she said

Banzai thought about it "Well I don't care if I'm a lackey or not and I don't care about all the crap you said! All I care about is does she feel the same way about me" he shouted "in fact, why am I hearing listening to you blab about it like you were Info, I should go over to that cave and see how she feels"

Banzai pushed her aside and stormed off leaving the other two speechless. "Doesn't he ever listen" she asked

Ed shook his head then smiled "well as long as we don't tell any one about this he might be ok"

He nodded while holding back his laugher about that fact that Banzai finally admit that he loves Shenzi. Now if only he can could tell the female of his dreams that just sitting one foot away from him how he feels. There was one problem though it was not that he fears rejection it was the fact that he couldn't talk.

"Lost in deep thought Ed?" she asked

Ed snapped out of his empty thought and shook his head. she smiled "do you want to get something to eat since I doubt Banzai wants us to follow him". Ed smiled and nodded.

* * *

(_A lackey_) Banzai thought as he walked to the cave (_why did I have to be born a lackey. Why did she had to be the next matriarch_)

_She's blood, flesh and bone_

_No tucks or silicone_

_She's touch, smell, sight, taste and sound_

(_That the reason you never told her how you feel_) his brain said (_and like Secret said you're a lackey and she already taken_)

_But somehow I can't believe_

_That anything should happen_

_I know where I belong_

_And nothing's gonna happen_

Banzai stopped and foronce the fact that she was the Matriarch hit him (_she a Matriarch and I'm a lackey_) he kept telling himself over and over again.

'_Cause she so high_

_High above me, she's so lovely_

_She's so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of arc or Aphrodite_

_She's so high, high above me_

"but so what if she the Matriarch, she still the female I grew up with so why is it bothering me how" Banzai said to himself

(_Because you know that Secret right about what she said and are you willing to risk your life for her_) his brain said

(_I already did and I'm still healing from that_) he thought

(_But this is different, if Zacuru found out about this, that beaten you took will only be a pinch_)

_First class and fancy free_

_She's high society_

_She's got the best of everything_

(_And again you are a lackey_) his brain said

"Will you stop pointing that out" he shouted

_What could a guy like me ever really offer_

_She's perfect as she can be, why should I even bother_

'_Cause she so high_

_High above me, she's so lovely_

_She's so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of arc or Aphrodite_

_She's so high, high above me_

(_But you have to stop and think about it, since you did tell her that you loved her during a bad time_) his brain said

"So, I meant it, I had a crush on her ever since she kissed me when we were pups"

(_Wasn't that a practice one?)_

"So" he snapped "stop talking to me"

(_Sorry...lackey_)

Banzai sigh, you know there something wrong with you when your arugring with your brain.

"Talking to yourself again Banzai"

He looked up to see Shenzi staring at him, waiting for an answer. He gulp and shook his head. They stared at each other for a few minutes till Banzai cleared his throat.

"Your hair looks nice, it usually frizz up when it get wet" he said

"Yeah I know, you should seen Shenzen's hair when I ran back to his cave"

They both chuckled nervously then there was silence again.

"We need to talk" they both said at the same time then there was silence again. Shenzi took a deep breath and sat down nest to him then looked up at the gray thick clouds. Banzai bit his lip thinking if she was going to hit him on the head for being stupid again or let him explain his actions.

"Banzai, I'm sure you know why I ran off like that last night" she said

"Fear" he said

"Pretty much but it wasn't that fact that you told how you feel is was the fact that it made me realize that maybe I felt that same way about you"

_She calls to speak to me_

_I freeze immediately _

'_Cause what she says sounds so unreal_

"Really" he asked

She nodded "but that what's scares me also, I'm already taken to be wed, whether I like it or not. And if anyone found out about this and told Nuacka or Zacuru"

"I'll be killed" Banzai finished

She nodded "I'm guess Secret told you right?"

"How did you know"

"She was talking to my brother and they thought I was asleep in his cave. But it true what she and I said that why I can't be with you that way"

'_Cause somehow I can't believe_

_That anything should happen_

_I know where I belong_

_And nothing's gonna happen_

'_Cause she so high_

_High above me, she's so lovely_

_She's so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of arc or Aphrodite_

_She's so high, high above me_

"Why can't it work" he asked

"Weren't you listening" Shenzi said

"I heard but I don't care what the risk is and the only hyenas who knows about this is you, me, Ed and Secret and we know we can trust those two not to tell and I'm sure your brother would understand if you told" Banzai said

Shenzi frown "Banzai, I don't want to take that risk, I don't want to lose you"

Banzai sat down so he can be face to face with her "Shenzi, I love you and to me that all the matters. I don't care about the risk"

Shenzi smiled "I love you too"

Banzai didn't know to take that as a yes or a no to have a relationship but he was glad she said those word so who's knows. They stared each other for a few seconds til Banzai slowly leaned over to kiss her, for real this time.

He was just an inch away when they heard someone walking by. They pulled away when it was Nuacka who was walking.

"Hi Nuacka" Shenzi said

Nuacka gave them a cold stare and continue walking.

This might harder then Banzai thought...


	11. The Plot Against Nala

**Author's Note: ever wonder what the title "Light in the Darkness" means. **

**Well the Light means hope. Even though things look bad there always hope. Something I learn through out my whole life. **

**Anyway here the next chapter...enjoy...

* * *

****Chapter Eleven: The Plot Against Nala **

Months pass like days and the weather wasn't getting better after that storm. For the first two months the was cloudy, dark and gloomy then a big drought came and it was so hot that some of the animals died while other fled from the Pride Lands.

All the plants started to die and disappeared and the water was evaporating. The heat was so bad it was causing everyone to go crazy.

Then the clouds came and the hyenas thought it was going to rain but it didn't, not even one little drop.

Shenzi sigh as she looked at the Pride Land or what it use to be and shook her head.(_and I thought the graveyard was a bad place to live_)

(_Shenzi isn't that the least of your worries_) her brain said (_if you know what I mean_)

She sigh again, time was running out on her freedom and in less then two weeks she'll be what she calls it "Zacuru's property" or what he called it "little wife-to-be". Those words made her shiver in disgust and fear.

Mostly fear though when she thought about it if Zacuru found out about her relationship with Banzai. Sure it blossom but the fear of getting caught was eating her in the inside but thanks to Banzai her nightmares hardly came back anymore. Yet when they did they were short and in the end they always say the same thing.

(_A threat from a past_)

(_You will lose those you love and it will be all your fault_)

(_Your end will come in a river of flames_)

She thought they were just words that are trying to scare her some more but maybe in some way they were predictions. Yet nothing too bad happen that fit them.

Her thought were interrupted when Ed started gagging again. She sigh "Ed, making yourself gag is not going to bring back your voice" she said

Ed looked at her with a sad face and whin "don't worry I'm sure sooner or later something will bring your voice back you just have to be patience"

Ed smiled and tried again to speak but nothing came out. "Why not try something different"

Ed thought about something and then got an idea "no, don't try a near death experience again!" Shenzi snapped. Shenzi didn't know why Ed believes what Todei told him about that if you have another near death experience that will bring your voice back.

He wasn't always worry about his voice and learn to live without it but even he wasn't that dumb when knowing he not the only one who likes Secret around here.

Shenzi knew they gotten close but for after a short time the female was always dragged away from him by her "friends" and sometimes bothered by Todei now and then. Curse by her kindness she had to polite even though she hated being bothered by them.

Ed thought he had a disadvantage because he couldn't talk so for weeks he tried over and over again to speak but didn't have any luck but he wasn't going to give up.

She shook her head and looked out waiting for Banzai to return. He went off to find some water and will be back soon.

"Where are you?" Shenzi whispered to herself

* * *

Banzai stood in the trench that use to be a river and look at the small puddles of water that laid here and there. His stomach growl big time from not eating anythingin two days.

(_Why did the herds have to leave_) he thought as he walked over to one of the puddles. He was about to drink when he heard footsteps. He turned around to see Zacuru walking down and looking around.

"Hello lackey, how's your day" Zacuru said grinning as he bent down to drink some water.

"Ok" Banzai said (_what he up too_)

"Why" he asked still grinning "aren't you forgetting something that will be happening in less then two weeks"

Banzai nearly choke on his water "no, I know what happening, you or the two females remind me everyday" he said

Zacuru chuckled and walked over to him "doesn't that make you anger" he said right in his face.

(_Of course it does you stupid bastard_) Banzai thought "no, why should I be, it tradition"

Zacuru growled, what Todei told was true about him and Shenzi, he can't kill him unless they fight. "Of course, I don't even know why I'm asking you. In two weeks she will be mine and that all that matters" he said and walked away and out of the trench.

Banzai shook his head and ran back to Shenzi and Ed. When he got there he froze to death when he saw Zira talking to Shenzi about something. Shenzi nodded then turned to him "Banzai, Scar wants to talk to us"

He nodded and ran up to her as they walked over to the pride rock.

* * *

Flashback

"_I swear I'm not telling Shenzi anything" Secret said as her friend back her in to the corner of the cave they shared "I promise, I'll never betray you"_

_She saw the anger in her friends's eyes "we know you too well Secret and you're too kind hearted and weak to keep this little "secret" of ours to yourself" Info said _

"_I don't get it" _

"_We don't want you to hang out with them anymore, weknow that you been wondering off to see them" _

"_It took us forever to convince Zacuru that you have nothing to do about bringing Shenzi and Banzai back together" Gossip said "to keep him from killing you" _

"_You can't, like it or not their mine friends also" Secret said not even raising her voice _

"_We don't care, for the safety of our lives including yours we don't want you hanging out with Shenzi, Banzai or ED!" Info said_

_The young hyena's heart shatter but like her mother told her to listen to her friends because they are older and wiser she lower her head and nodded. _

_Info sigh and Gossip shook her head in disgust as they left the cave "told you she'll listen to us, she so weak"_

"_Oh shut up Gossip" _

End flashback

Secret sigh as she and Todei hid around a rock while spying on the trio as they and Zira walked past them. The two followed, sneaking to rock to rock quietly and quickly. They stopped when Zira stopped to get a drink of water.

"You're really good with the whole "sneaking" thing" Todei whispered

"I been doing this ever since I was a pup" Secret said

Todei joined up with what he called them "Zacuru's spies" and Secret was the one who had to train him how to be sneaking, gather up information and without getting caught. Of course she had no idea why they chose her since Info was the most experience one of the three. But like she did her whole life she obeyed.

"Are they talking" she asked him

Todei peaked behind the rock and nodded "Banzai and Shenzi are close by too"

"Can you hear what they are saying" she asked

He nodded and started to listen while Secret sat there, slightly depress because Ed was just a few feet away from her and she was forbidden to see him. But she sat there quietly to listen to the conversation the two were having.

"You ok" Banzai asked

Shenzi shook her head "no, my freedom is almost up and soon I'll be force to become Zacuru's mate"

Banzai made a low growl "don't worry something might come up soon"

"I don't want you to fight him again Banzai, not after what happen the last time" she said

"Then what else can we do" he asked

"I don't know but I have to think of something or else I'll be his mate and it hard for me to say this andbear his pups" the thought of that made her feel sick to the stomach.

Banzai's eyes widen, how can he be so stupid to forget about that thing. She was right after all she had to produce a heir to the clan.

"What are they saying" Secret asked seeing if his hearing ability improved or not

"Something about a pup" he whispered

She shrugged, at least he was getting the topic right. She peak around the rock and smiled when she saw Ed lying down while waiting for Zira to drink whatever what she can find.

"I might have an idea about this whole marriage thing" Banzai said

"And what is that" she asked

Before he could answer, Zira spoke up "curse this land there hardly any water here, let go" she said

The trio nodded and followed her again.

"They seem to have a plan to stop the wedding thing" Todei said

"Why did you join up with Zacuru" Secret asked

Todei raised an eyebrow "what does that have to do with anything"

"Just wondering, we joined up with Zacuru for our own selfish needs, but what about you"

Todei looked at her and couldn't tell her the truth until the right time comes "I have my reasons"

"Are these reason more important then Banzai's friendship and life" she asked

"What do you mean"

She shook her head "I know you told Zacuru about Shenzi and Banzai's relationship when you overheard them telling Shenzen. Now Zacuru is thinking of a plot to kill him, doesn't that bother you?"

Todei thought about it "Zacuru wouldn't do that, he told me that if I told him he'll just kick him out of the clan"

"You really believed that" she asked

he nodded "he said I can trust him, I never did but over the months I started to"

Secret sigh and started walking back to her cave with Todei following her. She didn't like him and was too nice to admit to herself that she hated him. Acting like a friend to Banzai when he been hiding the truth from him about all and doesn't even care that he was putting his life indanger. Another reason was that she found out that he was the one who told Info about her walking home in the rain with Ed.

Yet despite that she wouldn't let bitterness run through her because she wasn't like that.

* * *

The trio peak in to the cave to see Scar lying on his back and staring at the ceiling. On his right was the little bird name Zazu caged up in a animal's rib cage with a depress look in his eyes.

Shenzi gulfed and whispered to the males "let me do the talking and Banzai, whatever you do don't say the word Mufasa again like the last time"

"How did I know he was going to freak out like that" he whispered back

"Just don't do it ok"

He and Ed nodded "did you want to see us Scar" she asked

Scar rolled off his rock and sat up "of course why else do you think you are here for" he said

"Sorry," she said

"Anyway, you guys remembered the cub named Nala" he said

"Nala, wasn't she the one who was friends with Simba" Banzai asked

"Yes, the one you failed to kill nearly a year ago" Scar said. His face seem to darken a bit

"Yeah, how could we forget that" Shenzi remembered "but it wasn't our fault if you recalled"

"I know but I'm glad you didn't kill her"

They looked at him dumbfounded a bit "huh?"

"Have you seen her lately, she surely grew in to a fine young lioness" he grinned

The trio looked at each other wondering what the hell was Scar getting at "um...is this the reason you called us here" Shenzi asked

"No! You idiots" Scar snapped "I called you here to tell you to kill her"

The trio looked at him dumbfounded again "but you just said that she was a pretty lioness" Banzai pointed out.

"A pretty lioness who refuse to be my queen" Scar said coldly while grinding his teeth together.

"I guess he can't take rejection pretty well" Banzai whispered

Shenzi shout him a look and covered Ed's mouth before he had a chance to laugh. "No offense Scar, but Nala is a full grown lioness and no doubt she'll be too strong to take down"

"Well then" Scar growled right in to their faces "why don't you think of a plan, gather up those more of your morons friends and work together to kill her" he said while backing them out of the cave. "And this time don't fail me and DON'T COME BACK TILL SHE DEAD"

They smiled nervously and nodded then ran off to get away before he threaten them some more. They ran till they were alone and sat down to rest. "Well, this really sucks" Banzai said and Ed nodded "do you have a plan"

Shenzi thought while looking at the dead land. (_How long do we have here_) she thought.

"Do you really have to heart to kill the young lioness, guys?" she asked

Banzai and Ed shook their heads "we're not getting anything out of it" Banzai said

Shenzi sigh "ok, I have a plan but we need to make sure Nala cooperate with us"

"What do you mean" Banzai asked

"I'll tell you but lets get back to the skull, I don't feel safe out here in the open" she said

The two males nodded and they walked back to the graveyard.

* * *

Zacuru stood there as Todei told him what he heard from Banzai and Shenzi's conversation. Secret sat a few feet away from them and her friends, lost in thought about why she was doing this.

"So the lackey doesn't like the idea about me being the father to Shenzi's pups" Zacuru said as he pace back and forth to calm his nerves "first he take her away form me"

"Yeah and who knows how far their relationship is" Gossip said then Info elbow in the side to shut her up

"Gossip one more smart remark out of you and I'll make sure you'll suffer" Zacuru said who never like Gossip's smartass attitude. If it wasn't Info bragging, or Secret being an annoying pest it was her attitude.

"Sorry" Gossip said

"You sure pick the right time for your remarks" Info said whipsered sarcastically to her

"It bad enough he took her away from me and now he going to think of a plot on something this personal" he said

"Pretty much" Info said and Todei nodded

"Dammit, I can't kill him unless we're were having a challenge and if I don't anything soon I can expect the worst" he said

"Why not get someone else to do your dirty work" Info said

"Yeah like Scar and your mother Nuacka" Gossip said

Zacuru thought about it and came up with nothing. Maybe his mother had an idea since he knew that she detest lackey as much as he does. And alsosince she told him up front what really happen to Shentana which he thought it was no big deal...


	12. Nala's Light

**Author's Note: With School and all I can only update once a week. (Sigh) And I know the story is long but I did tell you that in the beginning that it will be longer then the first and second stories. So if the first one was twenty chapters and the second was seventeen chapters ...well you do the math.**

**P.S. thanks to a "lovely" reviewer, I just have to remind you about something: Yes, I know I have bad grammar, I know that very well, I have been in a "special" class in -my school to help me improve on that from 3rd to 9th grade. I hear all the time from my parents, teachers and the bad grades I get on my English papers. **

**But I learned to live with that, what I don't like is when people keep telling me that my grammar stinks in a very dramatic way. (_I'm not mad_) **

**So I'm sorry that my grammar, spelling and whatever else is related to the first two thingsis poor but hey, I was worst back when I was little then I am now. Now if you excuse me, while you are reading the next chapter, I'm going to go on a rampage. **

**For the others reviews (From: Space Spy, MorpheusDreamer and Sunrise19) I got, thank you, you made my day. Here the next chapter...enjoy. (_smiling then running off on a rampage_)

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve: Light For Nala**

It was the next day and it was still as cloudy and dead like always. Shenzi was waiting for Banzai and Ed to wake up so they can go look for Nala. Once in a while throughout the months she sees the lioness walking around with her head low and always frowning.

She suddenly felt something warm rubbing against her cheek and looked to see Banzai giving her a morning nuzzle. She couldn't help but giggle and nuzzle him back.

"Why are you so happy this morning" she asked

Banzai smiled "what, can't I give my love a nuzzle without question"

Shenzi blushed "no, I guess not"

He gave her another soft nuzzle then sat down next to her as they waited for Ed to wake up.

"Another gloomy day" Shenzi sigh "oh by the way, didn't you say you thought of a plan about the wedding thing"

"Sort of, I was more thinking about the fact that you have to bear his pups" he said feeling there was a bad taste in his mouth.

"You know I wouldn't, I just have to avoid him before he gets any "ideas" but sadly I can't do that forever"

"Well, what if I say that it wasn't Zacuru's pup you have to bear" he said

Shenzi looked at him "what are you getting at"

"I'm saying that...if you beared my pup and pretended it was his...then everything should be ok" he said very nervously

Shenzi stared at him, blushing a bit "Banzai, you know I like to start a family with you but it too dangerous for that plan and this place" she looked out at the dead land "is not really a good place for pups to grow up"

Banzai smiled weakly and gave her another nuzzle for comfort "don't worry, I just know something would come up" he said making her smile again. He pulled her closed to him to hug her and they stayed that way til Ed woke up.

* * *

"Ok, so if we're looking for Nala, what does she look like" Banzai asked a few hours later.

The trio hid behind a rock and peaked to see the lioness lying around or dying from starvation, who knows. While waiting for Shenzi to answer Banzai was getting pretty annoyed by Ed's gagging.

"ED! Stop gagging it very annoying" Banzai whispered to him.

Ed sigh and frowned and just sat there. Banzai knew he misses Secret, he couldn't figure out why she stopped coming by.

"Dammit, all these lioness looked the same, I can't tell which one is Nala when they're all together" Shenzi whispered

"So what your plan anyway " Banzai asked

"Well, you know for the last month, hyenas and the lioness been telling Scar about the conditions of the land" she said

They nodded "and do you remembered last week when we told him ourselves about the land"

"We could've had that bird for dinner" Banzai said and Ed nodded

"Like that thing could be split up for all three of us" Shenzi said "but that not the point, the plan is-"

Before she could finish they heard one of the lioness hollering at someone. "Nala, where are you going"

They peaked around the rock again to see a young lioness stopped walking and looked back "I'm going for a walk Mother" she said

"Ok, just be careful" Nala's mother said (**A/N: **I forgot her name)

Nala smiled and nodded but when she turned her head she frowned and continued walking away from her group.

"Come on, lets follow her" Shenzi said

The two males nodded and followed Nala to where ever she was going.

* * *

"Ok, so what does this practice teachagain" Todei asked as he looked at all the small twigs and rocks on the ground and the three females ten feet away.

Info sigh "we already told you, Secret said you have a hard time speaking around without making a noise.

"And that bad right?" he said

"Yes, spying is like hunting for prey" Gossip said as she started walking through the twigs and rocks without stepping on a single one "you have to stay extremely quiet and don't make a sound"

"Wow, how did you do that" he asked

"It takes practice" Gossip said

"Now you try it, try walking over to my side without stepping on anything" Info said

"It shouldn't be that hard" he said

He took one step and stepped on a twig, took another a few steps and stepped on more twigs and rocks. When he finally got to the other side Info shook her head.

"So how did I do" he asked

"You would've beaten to a pulp by hyenas you were spying on" Info said making him frown.

Secret, who was leaning against a dead tree to stared out in to the world, spotted a lioness walking by from far away and then the trio sneaking from one hiding place to another.

(_I wondered what they are up too_) she thought and decided not to tell her friends anything.

"Cut me some slack, I'm trying here" Todei said and he suddenly looked to the left and spotted the trio and the lioness "hey, how come they're following that lioness" he asked

Info and Gossip looked to the left, spotted them and grinned "why don't we check it out, shall we"

"Info, I don't think that a good idea" Secret said

"Don't start Secret now stop moping and come on" Info said

"Wait let me go and I'll make sure I'll get the sneakiness right" Todei said

"Fine, we're too hungry to do anything right now" Gossip said "just make sure you tell us very single detail when you come back."

"But Secret, go with him, maybe a walk with help get rid of that bad mood of yours" Info said

"I didn't say I was in a bad mood" she said

"Then just go with him and stop being a smartass with me" Info shouted

Secret frowned and nodded.

* * *

Zacuru peaked in his mother's cave to see her gnawing on a bone for whatever meat that was left to put in to her stomach.

"Hi, mother" he said

"Zacuru, what a matter son"

Zacuru stared at her and couldn't believe that she told him that shewas involved with Shentana murder and didn't seem to have a hard time to accepted it. The thing that bothered him the most was the fact that Nuacka didn't tell him why.

"That lion, Alzon, how did you get him to kill...Shentana" he asked feeling he lost his words.

Nuacka got up, never taking her eyes off of Zacuru, and her face seem dark "why do you asked"

"Well, I'm sure a lion as powerful as he isneeded a good reason to do it since he wouldn't listen to the likes of us" he said "and ever since you told me about what you did, you never got in to the details"

"Oh, it easy to trick stupid lions like Scar, Zira and her brother" she said "Scar needed the clan for his henchmen and we both wanted Shentana gone. I told him a little lie and he felt for it, can't you believed that, a "smart" lion like Scar actually thought Shentana was going to tell Mufasa about the plan his brother had to kill him" Nuacka laughed

Zacuru chuckled nervously "I know Scar wanted Shentana out of the way, but mom...why you"

Her face darken more and turned her head away from him "it was something personal, you wouldn't understand" she said

"You said about my father too mom, why can't you tell me about why you did this to Shentana or more importantly why can't you tellme about dad, you never even gave me his name"

"I said you wouldn't understand!" she snapped

Zacuru shook his head and decided to drop the subject "anyway the reason why I asked is because we need him again"

Nuacka looked at him "and why is that"

"Our fears about Shenzi and Banzai had become true" he said

Nuacka stood there stunned but didn't show it then calmly said "if you want Banzai dead, you have to give Scar a good reason to kill him, something big that he won't mind killing one of his top henchmen"

"But he hasn't done anything to upset Scar that much" said

(_Damn, he right_) Nuacka thought "we just have to wait till something comes up"

Zacuru smiled knowing his henchmen might have some information they haven't told him yet.

* * *

The trio head behind a large rock as Nala stopped at the edge of the gorge where Mufasa had died from the stampede. Nala stared down at the bottom of the gorge lost in thought.

"Why did she bring us all the way here" Banzai whispered "it just bring back bad memories"

"If I have known better I think she trying to..." Shenzi whispered

Nala took a deep breath "Scar can't get me if I'm dead"

"Kill herself!" Shenzi said (_don't let her die_)

"Well, she saved us the troubled" Banzai said then saw that Shenzi ran out behind the rock and over to Nala.

"Shen-" Banzai tried to shout til Ed covered his mouth. Banzai was shocked that Ed actually shut him up instead of the other way around. The two males peaked behind the rock to see what Shenzi was going to do.

Nala held back her tears "I'm coming Simba" and nearly stepped off the edge.

"What the heck are you doing?"

Nala stopped and turned around to see a hyena looking at her in a curious way.

"What do you want you filthy little thing" Nala growled

Shenzi stared at her, she had noidea why she blew her cover and stopped Nala from killing herself but she'll just flow with it (_stay calm and breathe_) she thought "no need for the insults, can a simple female hyena asked a little question?"

"Why should I answer you, its none of your business, now go away!" Nala shouted

"I will but why are you going to kill yourself?" Shenzi asked

Nala's eyes widen "what ever gave you that idea, I was just standing here"

"Um...when you said Scar can't get me if I'm dead" she said

Nala took a few steps closer to Shenzi and examine her "you look familiar, have I seen you before"

"No of course not" Shenzi said thinking if Nala knew that it was her who tried to kill her when she was young there will be hell to pay. "I was just walking by and saw you talking to yourself then stopping you from making a terrible mistake. You should be thanking me for saving your life instead of insulting me."

Nala growled "I'll never say thanks to the likes of you" she said "now please, go away"

"I will be as soon as you tell me why you were going to kill yourself" Shenzi asked walking up to her and sitting down "I mean sure we all have crappy lives but we learn to deal with it instead of trying to end it"

The young lioness sigh, knowing this hyena wasn't going to leave her alone. Yet part of her was a little happy that she had someone to talk to. When she was growing up she had no one but adult lionesses to hang out with andshe found herself drifting apart from them. Withthe others including her mother were dealing with their own depression she felt very alone.

"Come on, how bad is your life that you want to end it..." she looked at the gorge "in a very horrible way"

"You wouldn't understand, you're just a hyena" she said walking away.

Shenzi watched her go and looked over at Banzai and Ed. "Shenzi, what the heck are you doing" Banzai whispered

"I don't know, but just trust me" she said walking off to follow Nala "stay here, I'll be back"

"Don't go alone, she might attack you" Banzai said

"I'll be fine" she said

Banzai bit his lip but he trusted her that she knows what she doing. Unknowing to them a few yards away Todei and Secret were hiding and listening (_Shenzi, what are you up too_) Secret thought.

"Should we follow" Todei asked

She sigh "yes, or else I have to deal with my friends's temper again"

Todei smiled "you shouldn't be scare of your own friends" he said scooting a bit closer to her.

She backed away a little and stood up "I'm not, you just get tried of it when you hear them yelling at you ever single day"

"Hey wait up" Shenzi shouted as she caught up with Nala and walked beside her.

"Stop following me" she said but hardly raised her voice.

"What do you mean I wouldn't understand, I may be a different species but who knows we might not be that different" Shenzi said "haven't you ever been taught not to judge animals by their species"

"Yes I have, but I find it hard to trust someone who is allied with that monster" she said

"Who Scar?"

"Who else, it his fault my life is so depressing" she said

"Come on, your life shouldn't be that bad" Shenzi said

"I was nearly killed by your kind, my best friend was killed by a stampede, the land is dead and we are ruled by an awful King, who I'm forced to be his mate" Nala said

Shenzi blocked Nala from going any further and stared straight in to her eyes "try growing up never knowing your father, having a brother who wanted nothing more but for you to disappear, being captured by humans, nearly getting killed by a lion, being banned from the pride lands and living in the graveyard for most of your young life, finding out that you are betrothed to a male when you clearly loved another one, being stalked and spied on all the time by three nosey females, your mother being murdered in cold blood and nearly starving to death countless times. And you say your life is bad" Shenzi said

Nala stood there stunned and oddly enough feeling sorry for the hyena "sure it looks like we're in the time of darkness but there always light"

"Light?" Nala asked

"Yeah light, hope, the bright side of things, sure my life is crappy but as long as I have my friends and my mother's spirit, I still go on because they are my light. And if you think killing yourself will help you escape from Scar who the real loser here" Shenzi asked

Nala was still stunned about what the hyena said to her. "I lost all my hope when I was young. When my one and only friend was killed by the stampede, my world went dark, I don't have what you called "light" anymore"

Shenzi sigh "come with me, I have to show you something"

Nala looked at the hyena strangely but found herself following her. A few minutes later she was at a steep hill and down below was piles and piles of dry torn bushes. The place where Simba was chased out of the pride lands.

"What are we doing here" she asked

"Scar told me about how you refuse to be his mate and ordered my friends and I to kill you" she confessed

"What, is that so" Nala started growling "is that why you stopped me from killing myself so you can do it yourself"

"If I really wanted you to died, I wouldn't have stopped you from taking your big leap" Shenzi said "but to make sure I'm not putting my life and my friends in danger for not doing my job, I'm going to let you escape"

Nala calm down and just stared at the hyena again "what do you mean"

"I seen you over the months, trying to run away from here and Scar but get caught by our kind or by Zira's pride, but now that no one is here, you canescape and I'll tell Scar that you are dead, we both win"

"You'll ready do for me" Nala asked and Shenzi nodded "but, what if I returned with help and drive you out of the pride land and kill Scar"

"I don't care, almost all of us hyenas are fed up with Scar" Shenzi said "now get going"

Nala kept staring at her in disbelief as she slowly walked over to the left side of the rock and started climbing down a small narrow path that didn't have any torn bushes. She stopped and looked back at Shenzi "why are you doing this"

Shenzi really didn't know why she was doing this "maybe because I know what it feels like to be force to do something you don't want to do. We are both high class animals that are force to marry males we don't love and despise " She said can't think of anyother reason.

Nala smiled a little "thank you, what you did for me put light back in my darkness" she said then ran off.

Banzai and Ed found Shenzi a fewminutes after Nala left and watched the lioness disappear in to the desert. Shenzi made sure she went in to the same direction liked Simba did, hoping she might meet up with him again if Simba was alive and who knows what plans they would make to take the land back from Scar.

"Was letting her go your plan all along" Banzai asked

Shenzi shook her head "actually my plan was to warn her about what will happen to her if she didn't agree to become Scar's mate, hoping she would change her mind"

"And what good would that do" he asked

"I thought maybe she would convince him to move us out of this place where there is food and water"

"That make sense but what changed your mind"

Shenzi thought about it for a second "I don't know"

When she saw what Nala was about to do, she heard a voice (_don't let her die_) in her head and it sounded like her mother. "I really don't know"

* * *

Meanwhile deep in to the Pride Lands, Secret watched in shame as Todei told Info and Gossip what Shenzi did.

"Hmm, Zacuru told us while you were gone that he wanted something like this to help him with his "Banzai" problems" Info said

"Busted" Gossip said and she and Info grinned

(_Shenzi, keep your guard up, that all I can say_) Secret frowned wishing she didn't have to live in fear by her own friends and Nuacka knowing her fate if she talks...


	13. Target: Banzai

**Author's Note: I learned that you can't please everybody but theinsults and drama was a little too much. But after reading the reviewer's profile, he said he was sorry about the harsh reviews he gave to everybody even though it still sounded like an insult. --'**

**But what can you do, all I can say is that I'm am a very forgiving person.**

**As always, thanks for the reviews and enjoy the next chapter. :-)

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen: Target: Banzai**

The Next Day in the Graveyard:

"She let her go" Zacuru asked

Info said "that what Todei and Secret said, they let her go, just like that"

Zacuru looked at the two females "and why is this so important again"

"Scar wanted Nala dead since she rejected him and asked Shenzi and her friends to do it" Info said

"Scar is not going to like this since Nala isn't the only one they let to escape" Gossip said referring to Simba.

"But still Shenzi was the one who let her escape, I need something that Banzai did" Zacuru said

"But what about everything Todei told you about his past, can't you use that" Info said

"What he did in his old clan would be enough to banned him but I want him dead, get it, dead" he said "knowing Shenzi, she would give up the clan to be with him, and the dumb one always follows with them, and then what"

Info thought "I got it"

"What" they asked

"We attack her heart" she said

Zacuru looked at her strangely "what are you talking about?"

"I think I know what she is talking about"

They turned to see Nuakca entering the cave.

"Hi, Mom" Zucuru said

"Hi Nuacka" Gossip and Info said nervously

"Info right, a brilliant mind attacks neither mind or soul, they attack the heart" Nuacka said

"And that means" Zacuru asked

"What would hurt Shenzi the most, being beaten up or having her friends getting killed"

"Having her friends getting killed" the three said

"Excatly, if we tell Scar that Shenzi let Nala go, what is a good way to punish her"

Zacuru smiled big time "but Scar wouldn't let that happen, he knows how important Banzai and Ed are to her, he'll lose her cooperation" Info said

"Then we won't tell Scar" Gossip said "why not tell Zira, she always wanted the three of them dead and she the only one that freak Alzon listens to"

Nuacka thought "you know what that now a bad idea. In fact that a great idea" she smiled

"Huh" the two females asked

"Zacuru come with me, you're about to meet Banzai's murderer" Nuacka said walking out of the cave. Zacuru followed, a little nervous because he never seen Zira's brother before.

"Should we worry" Gossip asked

"No, as long as we keep our mouth shut and obey their every command, we'll be safe" Info said

"What about the pest" Gossip said "I think she up to something like Nuacka said"

"Don't worry about Secret ok, she knows the predicament we are in" she said but deep down she had her doubts as well.

* * *

Secret walked around the graveyard, since her friends told her to stay out of the cave while they talked to Zacuru about what she and Todei saw. She felt such...a traitor to Shenzi ever since she told her that she trusted her.

"Secret, wait up" she heard from behind her. She knew right away who it was, but this time she didn't smile.

"Hi Todei" she said in a sad dull voice

"What a matter, you haven't smile in days" he asked

"Why did you join up with Zacuru" she asked

"Why are you asking me this again" he asked

"Why did you join up with Zacuru, I thought you were Banzai's friend" she raise her voice "did he do something to you bad enough that you want him dead as well"

Todei looked at her strangely "I don't want him dead"

"That why are you helping Zacuru, that what he wants, that what Nuacka wants, they want him dead"

Zacuru chuckled "Zacuru isn't going to kill him, he told me himself that he just trying to kick him out of the clan."

"Are you that dumb, the information you gave to my friends and him, that enough to get him killed. You're about to be part of your's friend murder, doesn't that mean anything to you. What did Banzai do to turn you against you"

"I can't tell you"

"Tell me please" Secret begged.

"I can't"

"PLEASE!"

Todei sigh then confess "I only joined up with Zacuru because I wanted to be with you"

Her eyes widen, she wasn't expecting that answer, she was expecting something other then that.

"Oh" she said still a little stunned

"I think you're a very kind, very sweet, and very cute hyena" He said "When I first saw you and when you saved me from the others when I got here, I knew you'll be the one I will fall in love with"

She didn't know what to say, she was speechless and she can tell he wanted her to say something "you foolish hyena" she said with a soft voice "betraying a friend to win someone's heart when it's already taken. I'm sorry you feel that way about me but I'm in love with someone else"

Todei lower his head, he knew what and who she was talking about "I don't know what you see in him, but as much as it hurts me, I understand"

"Well, understanding is not going to help Banzai, you have to tell him the truth before it too late"

"Are you crazy, I know as well as you know what will happen to me if Zacuru found out" he said

"Is the risk you have to take, pretty soon I have to tell Shenzi what I known for over a year" she said "even if it means risking my life as well"

Todei saw the sadness in her eyes as they begin to tear up from the stress she been under for the past months. "Please" she begged.

* * *

Zira's stomach growled, she hasn't eating in days which only made her bad mood even worst. She couldn't believe that Scar actually wanted the sweet Nala as his mate just because of her beauty. Then letting hyenas go out and kill the young lioness instead of her.

(_What did she had, that I didn't_) she growled then looked over at her brother who was just gnawing on a bone out of frustration.

"Alzon stop chewing on that bone, it annoying me"

"You don't have to get fussy with me, sister" he said

"I am not, now do what I say and stop it" she growled

Alzon quickly stood up and started growling "I smell the stench of hyenas"

They turned to their left to see Nuacka and Zacuru walking over. "What dose she want" Zira said in a low voice that only her brother could hear.

"Now stay calm and let me do all the talking" Nuacka whispered to Zacuru.

Zacuru nodded but couldn't stop looking at Alzon, he was creepy like the Info told him. Those blank eyes made chills go down his spine but he kept his cool.

"Nuacka, it been awhile, I haven't seen you since we took care of your friend" Zira said "yet what brings you here"

"You heard about Nala, haven't you" she asked

Zira's face seem to have darken from hearing that name "And, so what, she dead now thanks to Shenzi and two outsiders you despise"

"What if I tell you Nala isn't dead and that Shenzi let her escape the pride lands"

"She wouldn't, she can't disobey Scar" Zira said

"But she did, she let Nala go and who knows Nala might be coming back with help" Nuacka said which stunned Zira.

"Shenzi is going to die for this" Zira said "I told Scar, she will turned her back against him but would he listen. He keeps that hyena around just so he can remind her on how he got that scar." she growled but sigh "what am I thinking even with this he won't kill that worthless female"

(_We need her alive, without her around the clan won't obey me knowing that they can't blame Mufasa on her death_) she remembered Scar telling her.

She never liked those three, believing they couldn't be trusted and unworthy to be Scar's henchmen.

"You don't have to kill her there are other punishments" Zacuru said

Zira looked at the male "my son is right, killing her won't cause much suffer and a beating will heal but when you attack those she loves, the misery last forever" Nuacka said "trust me I should know"

Zira raised an eyebrow "I see what you're getting at, you don't want to do your own dirty work"

"I loath Shenzi as much as you do and I'm sure your brother is bored from doing nothing for the past months since he can't kill any of our kind" Nuacka said

"So why can he now" Zira asked knowing perfectly where what Nuacka is planning.

"I said he can't kill our kind but Shenzi's friends are not even part of our clan"

"They just been a waste of space really and interfering others things" Zacuru said

"Ok, if you want to use my brother for these murders, I don't care, Shenzi get punished, Alzon gets to kill and two hyenas are dead"

Nuakca smirked "you been so helpful"

"When do you want this done" Zira asked

"Maybe today"

Zira rolled her eyes "Alzon, go with them"

Alzon growled at her in a way to say he won't obey orders from a hyena "if you want to have a little fun, you will go with her"

"What if I get caught" he hissed

"Chase him out of the pride land and kill him there" Nuacka said

Alzon again growled then nodded "I'll do it, I'm bored anyway" he said in his cold voice.

"Thanks" Nuacka said then started walking away with Zucuru and Alzon following her.

"Two hyenas dead she said" Nuacka whispered

"What do you mean" Zacuru asked

"My goal is four" she said (_Banzai, Ed, Todei and you too, you little Nuisance, you better watch out_)

Zacuru wondered who she was talking about but didn't want to asked. The sound of Alzon's heavy breathing was giving him the creeps.

(_Scar is not going to like this, he knows how Shenzi react if her friends were harm...unless..._) Zira thought as she thinking of a little white lie.

* * *

Todei walked over to Banzai's skull, hoping he would be there alone. Sometime always told him that his female friend never liked his presences. He didn't want to do this but after seeing Secret's eyes full of sadness, he'll do it for her. He heard someone in the cave and stood still til he saw Banzai walking out of the skull.

Banzai yawned and stretched out after his afternoon nap. Shenzi told him to meet her and Ed at the dried up water hole hoping to find some small puddle of water to drink.

"Hey Banzai" he said

Banzai nearly jumped when he heard his voice and turned around to sigh in relief "oh, it only you Todei" he said

Todei smiled weakly as he walked over to him, unknowing to them they were being watched.

"It been a while, I haven't seen you that much anymore" Banzai smiled

"Oh, just hanging out with Zucuru and those females, for some reason they seem to expect me" he said

Banzai looked at him for a moment, not really sure if Todei should be hanging around with those hyenas. "Well then, you want to come with me, I'm meeting Shenzi, her brother and Ed at the water hole"

"No, I better not, I just here to confess something" he said looking at the ground

Banzai raised an eyebrow "ok, what is it" he asked. He thought he heard a strange noise like the sound of heavy breathing but ignored it.

Todei took a deep breath "I'm not just hanging out with Zacuru, I joined up with him as one of his henchmen like the females"

"What?" Banzai asked "why did you do that"

"They promise me Secret's heart if I told them things about you, but she made it perfectly clear that her heart was already taken. Yet they kept the promise unlike you"

Just a few meters away, Nuacka, Zacuru and Alzon were watching the two hyenas talking.

"remembered the plan, Alzon" Nuacka whispered and Alzon nodded

"Mother, why do have to kill the other guy"

"how many times do I have to tell you, I don't like outsiders" she said

Banzai stood there stunned, unsure weather to yell or hit him "Todei, what did you tell them"

"I know about your relationship between you and your friend and the fact she getting marry in less then two weeks"

Todei saw fear in Banzai's eyes "don't tell me you told Zacuru, please Todei, don't tell me you told them everything"

Banzai heard something and looked behind Todei to see Alzon running towards them with murder in those blank eyes.

"I'm sorry Banzai"

"Run!" Banzai shouted

Todei looked at him awkwardly then heard the roar of a mighty lion. He turned around to see Alzon charging towards him. "Don't just stand there run!" Banzai shouted then grabbed Todei to get him going.

Alzon tackle Todei to the ground and bit him hard in the back. He screamed in terrible pain and it grew worst with Banzai pulled him away and can hearing the sound of his flesh tearing even more. They fell to the floor but quickly got up to see Alzon grinning with his blood stain teeth.

"Quick, we got to get out of this graveyard"

Banzai and the badly injured Todei ran towards the border only to be blocked by Alzon. He slowly walked over to his prey waiting for them t run to make the killing more entertaining. The male hyenas took off again, deeper in to the graveyard and further away from other hyenas.

They hid behind a pile of bones to catch their breath. Todei's back was already soak in blood and there was more gushing out.

"What he doing, why is he after us" Banzai asked

"It was all part of Nuacka's plan" Todei hissed in pain

"Nuacka? What do you mean"

Before he could answer Alzon rammed through the pile of bones causing them to fall over. Banzai landed on a couple of bones, hissing in pain because some of them pierce through his skin. Banzai ignored it and got up to run before a paw crashed down on to him. He looked back to see Alzon taking his sweet time chasing after them as if this was his favorite game. He didn't care the only thing he cared about was to keep on running.

"Banzai, wait" Todei shouted as he was slowing down with blood dripping on to the floor.

Ten minutes of running and being teased by the lion, Banzai found himself out of the pride lands and in the hot desert. The sun was setting and it was getting colder.

He stopped when he thought he lost Alzon and sat down to rest a bit. He had a few cuts and scraps on him but nothing to seriously. He saw Todei collapsing to the floor, he was tired and lost a lot of blood.

Banzai growled and stormed over to Todei and swatted him in the face as hard as he could.

"You bastard! How could you do this to me" Banzai shouted while shaking Todei violently. Not caring about his injuries or Todei "I know I didn't keep my promise but trying to get me kill, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND"

"He coming" Todei said in a weak voice.

Banzai looked back and was shocked to see the lion coming all this way just to kill him. Banzai tried to run but Todei grabbed his leg "don't leave me, I don't want to die!" he said with a few tears running down his cheeks.

"Let go of me" Banzai said

"Don't leave me"

"I said let go of-"

Banzai heard Alzon's roar, he looked up and his eyes widen as a giant paw swung down at him. He felt nothing but pain then numbness as blood spattered on the dirt.

* * *

Shenzi looked around, searching for Banzai and getting worried.

"Something wrong sis" Shenzen asked

"Banzai late" she said "he never takes long naps"

"Don't worry he'll be here" Shenzen said "he was probably tired"

"Maybe" Shenzi said

She sat there as Shenzen went back to Ed who was drinking the little water they found. For some reason she felt a stinging kinda pain in her heart like it was telling her something was wrong.

(_Banzai, where are you?_)...


	14. Depression

**Author's note: Don't hate me from the last chapter, I'm only human. Also sorry for the wait**

**Happy Late Halloween- Let the darkness fill your soul (_evil grin_)

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen: Depression**

Night fell and Shenzi started getting worried. Banzai still hasn't shown up to the dried up water hole or at the skull. She paced back and forth next to the skull, waiting and to get the pain she feels in her heart out. Hours has past and still no sign of him.

(_Banzai, where are you_) she thought

Ed sat there, watching her pacing back and forth and worried as well. It wasn't like Banzai to be late and even if he was he would have been home by now.

"Come on Ed, we're going to go look for him." she said

Ed nodded and followed her as they walked around the graveyard and the pride lands. They asked ever hyena they can find but none of them didn't seem to know where he was. All the hyenas expect for five.

* * *

Zacuru waited for Alzon to return with Info, Gossip and Secret somewhere deep in to the grave yard. His mother, Nuacka, was talking to Zira furthered away from where they were sitting.

"Do you think he got the job done" Zacuru asked

"Probably, and Scar believed the lie about Banzai running away" Info said

"Yeah, I don't know why he always wanted those three alive" Gossip said

"It was something to do with that scar, from what I heard" Info said "what do you think Secret"

The oldest one of the three looked at her friend and noticed she lost her color when she was staring at something from behind her. Info turned around and her jaw nearly dropped when they saw Alzon.

His mouth, paw and bits of his fur was stained with fresh blood. Secret went pale and looked away not saying nothing. "yikes" Info whispered

Alzon growled and walked over to his sister "their dead" he was all he said then sat down and started licking the blood off his paw.

"What happen" Nuacka asked

"Ran off to the desert and with one strike they die instantly" Alzon said

They all smirk expect for the female trio who were stunned a bit they actually did it. Secret was horrorfid and started walking away.

"Secret, where are you going" Info shouted

When her young friend didn't answer, Info went after her. Gossip rolled her eyes and followed them as well. Nuacka shook her head "Alzon did you enjoy the kill" she asked

Alzon just smirked "I think that was a yes" Zira said "why do you asked"

"Well, I'm just asking because there are two more hyenas that need to go"

"Which one are you talking about" Zacuru asked walking over to them.

"Who else, Ed and the little nuisance" Nuacka said

"Secret! You can kill her, sure she an annoyance but she a good spy" he said

"If you looked at her lately, all that been happening is getting to her, pretty soon she'll snap and spilled out everything to Shenzi" Nuacka said "I mean everything, from you hiring them to spy on her, to her mother's death, to killing the ones she loves, do you want that to happen my son?"

"No...but...what about the other two" Zacuru asked

"Just say the two lovebirds ran away with each other" Nuacka smirked

Zacuru only thought was (_she very clever_)

* * *

Info blocked Secret from taking another step forward "what is with you" she asked

Secret looked at the floor "nothing wrong, you know how blood creeps me out" she said

"You're lying, now tell us what the hell is wrong with you" Gossip shouted

Secret continued looking at the floor "again nothing is wrong"

Gossip pushed her against a large bone which stunned the youngest one "now you listen to me, I know you, I know how you think and I know the gulit about what is going on is tearing you apart. And I know how such a pest you can be and I know we had this conversation before" she growled "if you talk we are through, you can kiss our lives good-bye. Do you want us to be killed like Shentana was, DO YOU"

"I told you,Iwon't tell" she said

"Gossip, let her go" Info shouted

"Yes you will, I know you, you will open that big mouth of yours!"

Info got between the two and back Gossip away "leave her alone, we're all under a lot of stress" she said looking at them as they calmed down "but it doesn't help turning against each other"

"But she will tell, I can see it in her eyes" Gossip said

"I not going to tell anyone" Secret said

"Yeah, you're the one with the big mouth not her" Info said

"There you go again with the insults, at least I'm not a-"

"Guys"

They all nearly jumped out of their fur and turned around to see Shenzi and Ed looking at them in a strange way.

"Shenzi, hi, what brings you here" Info asked keeping her cool

"Have you seen Banzai anyway" Shenzi asked

Secret went cold but her friends stayed calm "no, we haven't seen him why" Gossip said

Shenzi frowned "well, I haven't seen him in hours and I'm getting worried"

"Again, we haven't seen him" Info said

"And I thought you knew everything" Shenzi said "but thanks anyway"

They remind quiet till Shenzi and Ed left "that little bitch doesn't even know what the hell is going on around here" Info said shaking her head. "Lets go home, I think we all need a nap"

"Fine by me, let her suffer" Gossip said

As the two walked away, Secret sigh and followed them believing things are about to get worst. (_Please, don't let it get worst_) she thought

* * *

Shenzi continued waiting for Banzai to return home all night til her brother came by to see her still up and Ed sleeping in the skull.

"you need to get some sleep" he whispered as he sat down next to her.

"He still not home" Shenzi said

"Why don't you sleep and I'll stay up waiting for him"

She shook her head "no, I want to wait" she said

Shenzen gave her a nuzzle "please, for me"

Shenzi frowned but nodded "just walk me up when he comes back"

"I will, now get some sleep" Shenzen said

Shenzi walked in to the skull and laid down next to Ed, who was sleep soundly, and stared out of the entrance (_where are you_)

* * *

The cold wind blew through the sand and his freshly open wounds. He shivered from the cold and the pain. He opened one of his eyes to see if the coast was clear. All he saw that it was night with a full moon and that fact that there was blood everywhere.

He laid there was a minute because he couldn't feel anything but pain and the coldness. His mind was fuzzy from what had happen a few hours ago.

All he can remembered was being hit by that lion, hearing the spraying sound blood then everything went dark. He didn't want to move but he had to get a better view of the area. He struggled on to his feet hearing fresh blood dripping on to the dirt.

Finally he was on his feet...for a second til falling again to the ground. He tried again but this time sat down and tried to get his thoughts straight. He was cut all over and had a deep gash on his stomach that went up to his neck. His fur was covered in blood and he had a splitting headache.

The wind blew again and he shivered, it was so cold and painful when sand partials blew in to his open wounds. As he sat there he started remembering what happen. He was trying to get away from the lion but Todei held on to him to prevent him from leaving. Then when the lion hit him all he felt was pain and something warm running down his fur. He collapse to the floor and "play dead" like Ed would do. After a few minutes of being beaten he laid there and everything went black.

(_Todei?_) He thought and looked around.

He couldn't find Todei anywhere but he did spotted a large puddle of blood then a trail of it heading even further away.

Banzai looked back at Pride Rock, he could return to Shenzi, no doubt she was worry sick about him but...

(_It was all part of Nuacka's plan_) he remembered Todei said

"Todei knows something" he looked back at pride rock again "and I'm going to find out what it is"

He got on his feet, stumbled a bit then slowly started following Todei's tracks (_please don't be worry_) Banzai thought as he took another look at the pride lands(_I'll be back_)

He didn't know how long he had walk but the sun was barley rising when he found Todei. It seem the hyena dragged himself for a couple of feet before collapsing to the floor. Banzai walked over to him and noticed how badly shape he was in. He was cut all over like he was and was covered head to paw in blood.

Banzai leaned his head down to his mouth (_he still breathing_) he thought.

Banzai stared at him without of clue what to do.

* * *

Days past and Shenzi sunk in what it seem like an endless depression. Banzai still haven't returned and she still doesn't know what happened to him. Everyday she laid on top of a flat rock watching the days go by and waiting.

Ed sigh, he didn't know what to do to cheer her up when he depress as well. He couldn't believe Banzai would just disappear like that.

"Look at her so depress for her lost love" Nuacka smirked to herself.

She walked over to Shenzi who was deep in thought and smile "why so down Shenzi" she asked

Shenzi kept staring out in to the dead land "Shenzi? Hello"

"What is it, Nuacka" she said in a sad voice

"Why so down" Nuacka asked

"Have you see Banzai" Shenzi asked

"No, I haven't see him in days" she said "but why so down, he probably ran off or search for a new place to live"

"NEVER!" Shenzi snapped as she quickly stood up but it didn't made Nuacka flinched "he would never leave without telling me" she said (_or without me_)

Nuacka's face darken a little "when can you get it in her head that Lackeys like to travel, he stays in one place til he gets bored or it dies like what been happening. Then he leaves searching for a new place"

"Stop saying he left, you don't know him" Shenzi said but this time she didn't raise her voice.

Nuacka shook her head "maybe it's you that don't know him well" she said leaving "stupid girl"

Shenzi's eyes widen when she heard those words (_stupid girl) _

(_the truth is right under your nose and you don't know cause your stupid_)

_(Stupid girl, stupid girl, stupid girl) _

_(SHUT UP) _Shenzi shouted in her head.

All went quiet as she watch Nuacka going back to the graveyard. She head Ed whin and she looked down at him from the rock frowning. "You don't think Banzai left do you?" she had to asked

Ed frowned and shook his head. "Thanks that all I need to know" she said lying down on the rock again. Ed sigh and sat there waiting with her.

* * *

Shenzi wasn't the only one whose been feeling down, Info noticed the change in her young friend. It seem that all her color was gone, she had dark circles under her eyes and never smile anymore.

(The pressure is getting to her) Info thought

She stared at Secret who was sleeping in the dark corner of their cave. "What with her, she been sleeping for two days now" Gossip said

"Leave her alone, she probably still shook up from you yelling at her" Info said

"I had to say something, you know what kind of hyena she is" Gossip said

"Yes I know, but she not going to tell a soul" Info said "but you yelling at her like that is not helping either"

Gossip turned away not saying anything, showing her friend the horrible scars on her back she got for knowing too much.

Info shook her head knowing her life could end that quickly if any of them talk, she had to make sure she keeps Secret close to her so she would do any thing stupid. She looked out of the cave the night was here.

* * *

"So you haven't seen him at all" Shenzen asked

Zacuru yawned "no, I haven't seen him in days, now if you're done can I please go back to sleep"

"Sorry my friend but Shenzi hasn't move from that rock in days and she thinner then ever and I still don't know what happen to Banzai" Shenzen said sighing, he was so stress out.

An idea click in to Zaucuru's mind (_alone, depress and vulnerable_) he grinned

"What with you" Shenzen asked

"Nothing" he said "look get some rest, I'm sure Banzai would return one of these days, all you and Shenzi have to do is to wait"

Shenzen raised an eyebrow, he wasn't about that grin of his but he nodded "ok, sorry for disturbing you"

When Shenzen was out of his sight, Zacuru took off looking for Shenzi, thinking she could use some company.

The clouds covered the night sky again just every other night. Shenzi missed to stars and she smiled when remembered talking to her father's star or just staring out with the boys.

"Where are you Banzai" she kept asking, all she told him was to meet her at the water hole when he wakes up from his nap.

"Where did you go" she asked.

She sat down on the rock again, Ed left back to the skull to sleep like she order him to so she can get some alone time. A cold breeze flew through her fur and suddenly had an aching feeling in her heart. Then it started pounding and something told she should run before something bad happen.

"Hello my dear"

Shenzi jolted up and turned around to see Zacuru grinning at her and it wasn't a nice grin either. "What do you want" she asked

"What, can't I see my fiancé especially when she so depress about that fact that her friend ran off"

"He did NOT ran off" Shenzi said

Zacuru jumped on to the rock and sat down next to her "and what makes you think he didn't"

"He's my friend and we been together our whole lives" she said

"You know I'll never abandon you" he grinned "who wanted to leave this beauty. You know you're very beautiful right" he said

"So I heard" she said then noticing he was scooting to her a bit. "Is there something you need" she asked scooting away from him.

"No, I just wanted to be with you, is that so wrong" he said

"I guess not, but I'm just want to be alone right now" she said

Zacuru just grinned and move closer to her "come on, everybody loves to have company with them"

Shenzi jumped off the rock "fine you stay there, I'm leaving" she said taking off hoping he would stay and not follow her but he did. Shenzi could hear his footsteps and she started to get nervous.

"Stop following me" she said

"Give me a reason why" he said still grinning, she hated that grin.

"Do I have to hit you again to show you I'm not joking around" she said

She stopped when Zacuru blocked her path and walked closer to her. She walked backwards til she lean against a dead tree. (_What is he doing_) she thought.

"Shenzi, why must you always play hard to get" he chuckled

(_Oh shit, don't tell me he getting any ideas_) she thought but stayed calm "who said I was playing"

He smiled and lean over and whispered in to her ear "you know if you're sad, I know a way to make it all better"

Shenzi's eyes widen and pushed him away "what ever idea you have in mind, forget it and go away" she threaten him but he didn't move.

"I said move" she growled

"And what if I don't, I can do whatever I want" he said

"Not to me you can't" she said

"You keep forgetting my dear, the minute you were born you were promise to ME and Me alone. And I'm not going to let some lion, a dead land or another male be in my way from what I want" he said

"And you're forgetting what I can do to you if you lay one paw on me" she said "now move"

He just grin and tackle her to the ground in less then a second. She slammed to the ground hard and was pinned, she can actually feel his claws digging in her flesh. (_He not going to force me_) she thought

"I'm not some weak male like your friend Shenzi" he said "and I always get what I want"

"Get your filthy paws off me!" she holler hoping someone would hear her but she was too far away from the grave yard and the clan. She struggled to get away but like he said he was stranger then any other male.

"Don't struggle, this is natural for future mates" he said leaning over to kiss her

"I said let me go!" she screamed and bit him right in the shoulder hard.

Zacuru whined in pain as he back away with her still holding her grip on his neck. She let go when she tasted blood and ran off. Zacuru laid down as warm blood ran down his shoulder. He started to lick it and couldn't believe she actually did that to him (_I'll get you next time, just wait and see_)

Shenzi ran back to the skull and found Ed sleeping in it. She quickly wiped the blood away from her mouth and tapped Ed on the shoulder "Ed wake up" she said

Ed opened his eyes, yawned then looked at her "come on, we're going to go sleep in my brother's cave"

Ed gave her a confuse look "don't asked quesitions, just come on" she said

He got up and followed her as they went over to Shenzen cave. Shenzi peeked inside and saw him sleeping with his girlfriend. She envied him for a second then walked over to him.

"Shenzen, Shenzen wake up" she whipsered

Shenzen's eyes opened half way "Shenzi, what is it"

"Sorry to wake you but can Ed and I sleep here for tonight" she asked

"Of course, there plenty of room" he smiled then yawned

"Thank you" she said

Ed walked in, yawned, fell to the floor and fell asleep again. Shenzi laid down between him and her brother and stared out the cave. She felt safer with her brother around but she still stayed up all night making sure Zacuru wasn't looking for her again and wondering what happen to Banzai...


	15. Enough!

**Author Notes: I know the last two chapters were...how would you say it...different then what you normally read. But that just me, I'm just trying to make it as interesting I can. (_Nervously laughing_) and what can I say I'm a very unique person.**

**Once example, is that you see a lot of Shenzi/Banzai romance in some of the Lion King stories and though I did that myself I couldn't forget Ed there. Hey even dumb ones like him should have someone just like the rest of them. Am I right?**

**I do have to say writing the last two chapters weren't the easiest thing for me to do. But anyway, I should stop talking right now or soon I'll be writing a least ten pages of me talking and not the story. Sorry for the wait, I been very, very busy at school.**

**Here the next Chapter...enjoy

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen: Enough!**

Banzai literally dropped the half dead hyena to the ground as he stared at his new discovery. After thinking about what to do next, he decided to find some water to wash away the dried blood off his fur and hopefully use it to get Todei to wake up.

So for many painful hours (_day after he was attack_) he dragged himself and Todei across the desert and southwest from the Pride Lands. He didn't know how far he was all he know that it took him a hours to find something.

He sat there staring at the beautiful land, that was sunny, green...alive. He closed his eyes listening to the sound of the giant waterfall for a second then looked up at it. The waterfall was so tall that was connected to the wide river that had rocks and a strong current. He looked on the other side of the river and wonder what was on the other side since it was block by thick bushes and trees.

He shrugged then bent over to drink some water he desperately needed after so many weeks. After drinking as much water he could hold in his stomach he drive in but made sure to stay real close to the edge so the current wouldn't grabbed hold of him. He hiss in pain as the cold water touched his deep gashes and wounds.

The water around him started turning red but didn't know if it was the dry blood or fresh all he knows that it was painful. He looked over at Todei, he was still breathing but not that well. He got out of the water and walked over to Todei and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Todei, Todei, wake up" he whispered

Todei shivered and took a deep breath "wake up, don't you dare die on me"

He continue tapping him til the point he was slightly hitting him on the shoulder. "Wake up!"

Todei started to open his eyes but sadly he can over see out of one of them due when he was beaten up by Alzon. He can recall the lion smacking him with full force across the face. Then nearly being shredded in topieces before everything went black.

In a very blurry vision he was able to see someone looking down at him. He was in terrible pain as he tried to figure out what the blurry thing was saying.

"Todei, Todei, can you hear me, say something" Banzai asked staring in to the blank eyes of Todei.

A tear fell down the dying hyena and uttered only one sentence before falling unconscious again "I was such a fool"

* * *

(_Day after the Shenzi bit Zacuru_)

"Something wrong with her" Balean said

"You think, Banzai still hasn't return yet" Shenzen said to his girlfriend

"No, something else, she seem frighten and pale" she said

Shenzen stared at Shenzi who was lying there in the dirt and Balean was right, she didn't looked pale. In the matter of fact he found it odd that she just came in the middle of the night to sleep in his cave.

"Maybe you should go talk to her" Balean said "she really needs someone right now"

He nodded, gave her a quick nuzzle, and walked over to where Shenzi was at. He took a deep breath "Shenzi?"

"Don't Touch Me!" Shenzi shouted as she turned to see her brother looking at her with a strange face. "Oh, it only you"

"Yeah, it only me" Shenzen said

Shenzi smiled weakly "you okay?" he asked

"Of course, I was lost in deep thought" she said

"I'm only asking because you seem out of it since last night" he said "did something happen when you were alone"

(_Nothing at all, expect your so called friend nearly tried to rape me_) she thought "nothing happen, I just had another nightmare that all"

"Are you sure" he asked one last time

"I'm sure, don't worry about me my brother" she said

"Okay, just making sure" he said then looked around "where Ed"

"He went for a walk, he thought I needed some time alone again" she said

"I thought he those types that need to be watch all day"

"He not as dumb as he looks, you just assuming he is because he can't talk"

"Have you ever wonder, if he can get his voice back?"

"Yes, but I don't know how though" she said

* * *

"Boy, what happen to you" Info asked

Zacuru was lying down, licking his shoulder wound, while being thankful that Shenzi didn't tear any flesh off. "That none of your business" he growled

"Sorry, it just looked like a serious wound there" she said

"It is, now what do you want" he asked

"I was going to tell you that I saw Ed walking in the graveyard...alone" she said

"Really, that good then, let me clean this wound up and go find my mother" he said

Info nodded and walked back to her cave.

* * *

Secret looked out of her cave to see the coast was clear. She looked inside to make sure Gossip was sleeping. She wanted to take a walk but her friends forbid her taking off without one of them. She couldn't believe they didn't trust her anymore after all that had happen.

"Just twenty minutes and come right back" she said to herself and snuck off as quickly and quietly as she can.

She smiled for a second knowing she was alone now then frowned. Alone...she felt that way even with her friends.

(_And since you're alone, no one can stop you from telling Shenzi the truth about everything_)

(_I can't do that, I'll being betraying my friends, not to mention losing my life_) she thought

(_But you said it yourself that sooner or later you were going to tell even if it means costing your life_) her brain said

Secret stopped knowing that was true what she had said (_maybe I'm afraid of death, I mean I'm young or blood just creeps me out and the pain_)

(_But you have nothing if you really think about it_) her brain said (_the land is dead, your friends treat you like dirt and you all alone_)

She always thought about that, she knew it was death if she talks and she knew how badly death can be when it comes to Zira and her brother Alzon. She thought if you told Shenzi, maybe she'll be safe since she told the truth. But she feared that even Shenzi would turn her back on her or kill her herself since she kept the truth for so long.

To her either way she couldn't win and her life will be taken away in a painful bloody way.

(_Let just dropped the subject before I get sick again_) she thought and heard nothing. She sigh and continued walking around the graveyard.

She couldn't walk too far away from her cave since she has to get back before Info gets home or if Gossip wakes up. Luckily for her Gossip sleeps a lot but Info was the one she was worry about.

She froze when she heard footsteps coming by. (_If Info and Gossip catches me out here, I'll be in big troubled_) she thought. She really wasn't in the mood to be yelled at again.

She started to panic when she heard growling noises near by then the sound of what ever is was running off. She felt her heart beating rapidly when all went quite, too quite for her opinion. Some tapped her on the shoulder behind her and she screamed.

She quickly turned around, nearly tripping on her own paws, to see Ed looking at her with wide eyes. She took a deep breath "Ed, it only you" she said lightly laughing while getting up "you need to stop sneaking up behind me like that"

Ed weakly smiled but noticed how pale, thin, and lackluster she looked since the last time he saw her. There was a minute of silience between them til Secret spoke up "how are you Ed, it been awhile hasn't it"

He nodded causing her to frown "I'm sorry I haven't been hanging out with you and your friends...there been problems going on with my friends"

Ed smiled and chuckled in a way to say that it was ok and he wasn't mad at her. That made her smile "do you want to go for a walk" she asked and he nodded

They walked silently around the graveyard for a couple of minutes. Ed was blushing but Secret was lost in her mind to noticed it.

"Dose it hurt you when others pick on you or mistreat you badly" Secret asked Ed

Ed looked at her with a "where did that come from" look

"I know that the whole time you been here the others picked on you because you couldn't talk and they thought you were stupid, has that ever bothered you" she asked again.

It did bothered him the first few days he was here but Shenzi told him that since he was with her, he didn't have to worry about it. But that didn't stop them from calling him stupid, dumb, or idiot or saying he can't do anything because he couldn't talk anymore. But he knew only one hyena beside his friends that thought of him differently

* * *

(Flashback)

_The little pup name Ed only been in Shenzi's clan for two weeks now but having a hard time adjusting to it. It was bad enough he lost his voice since he, what his friends say, was a chatterbox. Sure after a lot of practice he was able to return some sounds and a little bit on laugher to him but it wasn't the same. _

_While Shenzi was spending time with her mother and Banzai was taking a nap in the tall grass Ed sat there next to the water hole looking at his reflection. _

_The other pups and teen hyenas always told he was weird and different so he sat there looking to see how he was different from them. _

"_Hey look, it one of the outsiders"_

_Ed turned around to see a few pups looking at him "isn't he the stupid one who can't talk" another one said_

"_I don't know" the oldest pup said then walked over to Ed "well, say something" _

_Ed looked at him trying now to look scare "I said talk, you know when words comes out of your mouth" _

"_He can't talk, I told you he was different and useless" another one said_

"_Yeah, I don't see why Shenzi protects you" the oldest pup said then push Ed in to the water hole. _

_Ed fell in to the shallow edge of the water hole while the others laugh "useless weak hyena" the pup said as he and the other walked away. _

_Ed sat there in the water and sigh but didn't want to cry. He just wish his friends were here so he wouldn't be alone or feel bad about himself. He stayed there for a few minutes when someone spoke to him. _

"_Taking a bath?" _

_He turned his head to see a small female hyena with big eyes with a large gray spot on her right eye. Ed's heart stop and wondered is this what Banzai felt like when he first saw Shenzi. _

"_I asked if you were taking a bath, if so I'll leave" she said in her sweet little voice. _

_Ed shook his head and got out of the water. He shook himself to dry up causing his fur to puff up. She giggled and walked over to him. "You're one of those outsiders aren't you" she asked_

_He shook his head, getting ready to the insults or the laugher "I'm sorry" she said _

_Ed's eyes widen from what she said and he looked at her "it must be awful to lose your voice or being in a new place" she said "but don't worry, with a little bit of time you'll fit right in" _

_She smiled causing him to smile a bit and wishing he could talk so he can asked what her name is. He made a happy grunting noise and she giggled "my nickname is Secret and from what I heard you must be Ed right?" she asked and he nodded "that a cute name" _

_Ed didn't know why Shenzi told him so stay away from the ones with the odd name, this one looks nice and was very kind to him. Then they were interupted when two other females came up to her. _

"_There you are, we been looking all over for you" the oldest one (Info) said then looked over at Ed "ew, why are you talking to the outsider" _

"_Yeah, come on Shenzen and Zacuru are going on their first hunt" the other one said (Gossip) _

_Ed watched as they pushed her away barley hearing Secret saying "nice knowing you Ed" _

_Then from that day on he was in love.

* * *

_

He shook his head lightly from what he remembered and continue to think. Since now he was grown up he just ignored the insults. He looked at her and shook his head.

"Oh, that good because I know how it feels to be mistreated but you're lucky that you're friends aren't the ones picking on you"

Oh she could remembered those past years ever since she was a pup. _(Miss goody-two-shoe_)

(_Shut up stupid_)

(_Secret, you're such a smartass_)

(_Stupid little pest_)

(_You little Nuisance_)

(_I told you she was weak_)

(_Secret may be your new name but you will always be momma's little_-)

She shook her before the voice of her mother said her name "you try to ignore it but when you hear it everyday its hard to"

Ed whined and gave her a nuzzle which surprised her at first. She closed her eyes and smiled from his warmth but wondered if he would hate her if he knew the truth. She decided not to worry about that and just enjoy this little moment with the male her friends didn't want her to be with.

Her eyes snapped open when she heard those footsteps again and the very low growling noise near by. She pulled away and looked around "Ed, do you hear that" she whispered

Ed listen and heard a faint growled as well. He nodded as it grew a bit louder followed by the sound of heavy breathing.

Secret could here her heart pounding when she heard a familiar laugher "maybe we should get out of here" she said

Ed nodded and they slowly turned around to go back in to the pride lands. Then in a flash, the giant lion jumped out of a pile of bones and towards the pair. The large paw swung down and stuck both of them at the same time.

Ed got scratched on the side of the stomach but Secret got most of the blow. Blood ran down her stomach and she froze "why are you doing this" she asked since she thought they were only after Banzai.

"Sorry but not even your friends want you around" Alzon lied as he laughed

Her world seem to have shattered from his words as she laid there, bleeding while Alzon raised his paw for the final blow. He roared when Ed bit him hard in the leg which gave Secret time to snap out of it and to crawl away. Alzon twisted his body so he could bite Ed but Ed let go quickly only making the lion bite himself right on the wound.

As Alzon screamed in pain Secret told Ed to run. They ran towards the graveyard while hearing the lion gaining on them. As Secret ran more blood soaked in to her fur and she started to get dizzy.

Ed's side was also forming a large spot of red on his fur. "I'm sorry Ed" she said as she was slowing down.

Ed could hear the lion getting closer and tried to think very hard what would Shentana do in this situation. Then he saw his opportunity when he saw a broken down skull that had an opening big enough to hide in. When they slowed down and hearing the lion coming closer, he pushed Secret in to the skull's cave.

"Ed, what are you doing" she shouted weakly. She hit the dirt hard in the small dark cave that it shook it. The last thing she saw was dust falling down from the ceiling and Ed running off with Alzon following him before she blacked out.

Ed tried everything he could to get back in to the pride lands where Shenzi was at but the lion kept him from doing that. Ed soon found himself escaping to the desert but Alzon kept following him.

He was tired and a mess from the running and being teased by the lion. Alzon looked at the weak dumb hyena and was enjoying seeing the fear in his large eyes. Ironically, Ed was at the same spot where Alzon "killed" Banzai and Todei.

Ed slowly stepped back as the lion approached him. Alzon was stunned, this is where he killed the other two but the bodies were gone.

(_Are they alive_) he thought. But thought he should worry about that later.

He stared at Ed and thought why kill him quickly but slowly, he had nothing else to do. Beside it was a good way to find the other two hyena that got away or maybe some water. Ed stood there shaking as the lion grinned. He started running again, farther away from the graveyard with Alzon chasing him.

* * *

Secret opened her eyes, she was only blacked out for ten minutes and was in great pain. She looked down and went pale when her fur was covered in blood but wasn't bleeding anymore.

(_Sorry but not even your friends want you around_) kept repeating in her head as she struggled to get up and exit the broken skull. Ed saved her life but he was gone...just like that, just like her world, her light that filled her darkness.

(_Sorry but not even your friends want you around_)

She growled after all she did for her friends. After all the abuse, yelling and being mistreated by those two females and obeying their every command, they wanted her dead. That was when the sweet-innocent hyena had...

(_Enough!_)...


	16. The Truth and Names Exposed

**Author's Notes: After so long of hiding the real names of the odd-names trio are finding told! (_laughing like crazy_)**

**Also thanks for the reviews and enjoy the next chapter...

* * *

****Chapter Sixteen: The Truth And Names Exposed**

She struggled out of the graveyard without getting caught by her "friends" or the others to got her in to this mess. He stomach was soaked in blood and the pain of the gashes was enough to make you want to scream.

Doesn't matter now, she has a job to do, a job she should've done a long, long time ago. She stopped when she say Shenzi leaning against a small rock with her head resting on the top. Shenzi was looking out at the dead land with the sense of lost hope.

Secret could tell just by looking at her that she too lost her light. There was no such thing of light in the darkness anymore. She walked over to Shenzi while promising herself she will not cry or breakdown.

"Shenzi?" she said taking long deep breaths from the lack of blood and the first time feeling of anger boiling inside of her.

Shenzi didn't move or looked up, all she said was "not now Secret, I'm not in the mood to talk" she said in a sad depressing voice.

Secret bit her lip, took one deep breath and said "My name... is Silet"

There, the name is out. The one secret she hold her whole life was out. Shenzi shot up from her depression "what did you say" she asked as she slowly turned around to look at her. She was shocked when she saw her freshly injured.

"My real name is Silet, that's silent without the "n" she said as her eyes begin to tear up.

"What happen to you" Shenzi shouted and ran over to her. "How did you get injured, who did this to you"

"Don't worry about that, I need you to come with me, there is something I need to tell you" she said

"What is it, why can't you tell me here" she asked "did you just say your real name"

"Please" Silet said with tears running down her cheek as she tugged on Shenzi's arm to move "please, I'll tell you if you would just follow me"

Shenzi didn't know what was going on or tried not to question the hyena's name but what she saw in her eyes it must be something very important. She followed her seeing small drops of blood falling to the floor.

* * *

Ed collapsed to the floor from exhaustion. For half an hour the lion has been chasing him around the desert and teasing him by inflicting little cuts here and there. He ran south east instead of southwest like Bnazai did and from far away he saw a small patch of greenery and hopefully a place to hide out of now.

He can feel the lion pacing back and forth, waiting for him to get up and move "come on, if you don't move I'll just end your life now" Alzon grinned with drool dripping down his chin.

Ed looked back and got up as quickly as he can. The sand wasn't good for his open wounds anyway and he wasn't ready to die. The lion stared down as the injured hyena waiting for him to make the next move. Ed looked at the patch of greenery and dashed towards it with all his strength.

Chills ran down his spine when the lion roar and could here the heavy stomping of his paws coming after him. Ed felt his legs growing numb as he increases his speed. He crash in to the bushes and tumbled around in the grass. He lifted his head and looked around for a place to hide.

He couldn't think long when he was smack across his side and tumbled about ten feet before hitting a tree. He shook his head and didn't know how much he could take the abuse. Alzon grinned and slowly walked over to him. He looked up to see that tree was split in half and something popped in his head.

Ed quickly got up and jump through the tree and in to a thick a part of the jungle. He looked back to see Alzon leaping through the split tree. Ed close his eyes ready for the blow but instead he heard the lion roaring in pain. He open his eyes and nearly laughed when Alzon got stuck half through and couldn't move very well. Well that what happens when you're that big.

Ed smiled and sat down for a minute to catch his breath. He was bleeding everywhere but it was a good for him, he didn't have serious injuries but the bad thing was he didn't know where he was or how far he was from the pride lands or if Secret was okay.

He could rest long when the tree started to break and Alzon laughed "you think a stupid tree could keep me from tearing you to shreds then you're dumber then I thought" he said

Ed got on his feet again and took off before the tree broke and Alzon was free. He went deeper in to the thick jungle and found a small hole that lead to an under ground cave. He squeeze himself in to it and crawled in to the cool dark a small air pocket. It looked like this place was dug up by some gofer type mammal or meerkats. The only light was from the entrance, which he crawled to see if the coast was clear. He looked out, trying not to make a sound, to find the area empty.

He took a deep breath and sigh in relief then suddenly Alzon popped out of now where, roar so loud as he tried to claw Ed with his paws. Ed screamed from the sudden shocked and tumbled backwards back to the air pocket. He look up at the tunnel entrance to see that Alzon could fit in and get him. He felt his throat was on fire and started coughing.

"The minute you get out I'm going to kill you" Alzon said

Ed knew that lion was going to wait til he comes out. He continued to cough, his throat was really sore and burning, as he laid down to take a rest.

* * *

"You were suppose to be watching her" Info shouted at Gossip

"I was?" Gossip said "I told you I was going to take a nap, you the one who left"

"I had to do something important" Info shouted "but it doesn't matter anymore, we got to find her now"

Gossip eyes widen "we don't need to look very far"

Info turned around to see Silet, barely standing on her paws, with Shenzi "oh my god, what happen"

"I don't know, she just came to me like this" Shenzi said

Info ran over to her friend to help her but Silet growled and back away from her. The other three females were stunned, not once in her life did she ever growled at anyone. "Got away from me!" Silet growled at Info.

"What? I'm just trying to see your wounds so I know what I can do" Info said

Silet laughed weakly "YOU know, that why Info always knows, she knows everything right?"

The females looked at her funny "duh, I told you before I knew everything, I am the smart one" she said

"Maybe you should lie down" Gossip said

"I grew up hearing Info bragging about how smart she was, and the fact that she hated being called a "Know-it-all" Silet said

Shenzi saw the colors leaving Info's body and she took a deep breath "don't you dare call me that"

"What a matter, it hurts to know that truth that you're a "Know-it-all" she said

"Shut up" Info said rasing her voice

"Oh, I hear everyone saying it since I was little, even by your mother, she calls you that so many times that-"

"I said Shut up" Info shouted

"That what she named her, Nowital" Silet said "that her real name, Nowital (_sounds like know-it-all_)"

Shenzi jaw dropped and saw Info shaking in anger. Gossip on the other hand started laughing big time.

"Oh my god, I forgot how funny that name was" Gossip said laughing til tears fell out of her eyes.

"I wouldn't be laughing Blabatha!" Nowital shouted

Gossip screamed at the top of her lungs "don't you ever call me that!" she shouted at Info.

"What, you don't like it, after all IT ISYOUR NAME!" Info shouted

"It least I wasn't name because I knew "everything" about "everything" and brag about iteverywhere I go" Gossip shouted "I heard you mother talking to my mother and she like "oh, you should see her and the way she brags about being smart. She can be such a know-it-all"

"I wouldn't be talking when you name is Blabatha, and do you know why your mother named you that BECAUSE YOU TALK SO DAMN MUCH" she screamed

"Nowital, Nowital, Nowital, NOWITAL!" she shouted

"Blabatha, Blabatha, Blabatha, BLABATHA!" Info shouted "or should I say "Blabby"

"You bitch!" Blabatha shouted and tackle Nowital to the floor and they started fighting.

Shenzi stared at the two fighting females "Nowital and Blabatha" she asked Silet

Silet nodded "what was wrong with your name, it not an embarrassment and shameful as those names"

She smiled weakly "my mother made up a tongue twister, she thought it was funny saying it over and over again. "Silence Silet so Silent" she said then frown "I hated when she said that, that was the last thing she told me before she died"

"Oh, I'm sorry but what did this have to do with me" Shenzi asked

"I'll tell you that in a minute but first did you know that Nowital was always jealous of you for being smarter then she was"

Info pushed Gossip away "that not true" she shouted

"Or that she doesn't know how to hunt to save her life"

"Selit, shut up" she shouted

"Or that Blabatha hated the fact that Zacuru liked you instead of her"

"That a stupid lie" Blabatha shouted

"She went through a thing one timewhere she only ate plants for a month"

"Stop it, stop it, will you shut up" she said covering her ears as well as Nowital

"The reason Nowital never wanted to challenge to a fight because she was too lazy to learn about it and the Blabatha was always a shame that her father was a lackey"

Gossip started to cry "no, you promise me you would never tell that to anyone, and I thought since I didn't know how to hunt I tried to live off grass" she cried harder and harder.

"I'm the smart one, I'm the smartest one why would I be jealous of Shenzi and it not my fault my mother named me that" Info bursted in to tears "curse her!"

Shenzi shook her head as she watch the two crying and for a minute she felt sorry for them. But she was more worried about why Silet was acting this way and how did she get those injuries.

"I'm not as weak as they say I am" she said as tears form in her eyes again.

"Silet, what is going on" she asked

"I need to tell you the truth"

"The truth?" Shenzi asked

"Yes, everything that been happening, everything that you were told was a lie, a set up" she said "we were hired by Zacuru to spy on you for food, we told him everything that been going on in your daily life."

Shenzi looked at her stunned and shocked "Nuacka and Shentana had a fight and Nuacka joined up with Scar to get rid of her. Those scars you see on Blabatha's back was a warning if we talked because we over heard them talking about the plan. Mufasa didn't kill your mother, it was that Alzon lion while Zira and Scar watched her and we knew that was going to happen to her and we didn't warn her" Silet confessed with tears pouring out of her eyes. "Scar lied to you so he could have the clan as his henchmen"

"We made Todei joined up with us because Zacuru wanted to know about Banzai's past. Todei told everything he knew about his past, about your relationship with him, and the fact that you let Nala go, EVERYTHING"

"Stop talking Silet, or we're going to be killed" Info shouted

"We! There isn't a we anymore Nowital" Silet shouted "you and everyone else were trying to get rid of me just like Banzai"

"Banzai?" Shenzi said then looked over to Nowital "something happen to him and you know, don't you"

Info looked at her and said nothing. "She does, Nuacka and Zacuru wanted him dead just like Shentana, they made a deal with Zira and her brother to get rid of him"

Shenzi stood there "don't tell me"

A tear rolled down Silet's cheek "he's dead and so is Todei and Ed, Alzon tried to kill me and Ed just an hour ago"

"Nuacka wanted you dead" Info asked

"Made make it sound like you didn't know, I know you wanted me gone too because you couldn't trust me anymore" Silet shouted

"We did not wanted you dead!" Info shouted "you a pain in the butt but we still love you, you're like a sister to us"

"Not anymore" Gossip said running towards her "you little bitch, you can't even keep your mouth shut"

Gossip was about to smack her but Info stopped "Gossip no!" she shouted and lower her paw "we promised her father on his grave that we will watch over her and made sure she stayed out of trouble"

"We're going to be in trouble if Nuacka found out about this"

Before Info could finish, the other two females crashed in to her and they fell to the ground. The three females turned are to see Shenzi looking down at them with angry eyes full of tears. She was growling "you heartless, selfish, poor excess for hyenas" Shenzi said

They knew she was angry, very angry when Shenzi took a step forward and slapped each one of them as hard as she could. "Why, why did you do this, and if you say for food then you don't mind having your lives cut short"

"I'm sorry Shenzi, I'm so sorry" Silet said

"Yeah what she said" Info said

"Do you know what I have been through" she asked calmly "YOU DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA!"

They flinch from her voice and shook their heads. "I spent days, being brainwashed by Zacuru and Nuacka thinking Banzai ranaway without saying good-bye. And I don't even want to mention what nearly happen to me last night. And now you're telling me all this that you been hiding for a year now." she growled

They nodded but that didn't help them "YOU STUPID IDIOTS, my mother is dead, Banzai is dead and now so is Ed, and what do you get out of this, a friend that just had a breakdown, no food and a very pissed off hyena who would love nothing more then to kill you" she growled then sigh "but luckily for you, I have another more important thing to do"

She walked past them "where are you going" Info asked

"I'm going to "talk" to Nuacka and if you dare leave this place, I will track you down since Banzai and Ed are gone I have no more weak spots for you or Zacuru to hurt" she said "if you stay, I'll make sure I won't kill you, but if you leave you're as good as dead"

The three females nodded and watched her as she ran off. Info and Gossip looked at their friend "I hope you realize what you have just done" Info said

"Why did you want me dead" Silet asked

"Stupid we never wanted you dead" Info said but Gossip said nothing she was still too pissed off.

"Then who wanted me dead" she asked

Info can only think of one hyena (_Nuacka_)

* * *

(_Nuacka and Shentana had a fight and Nuacka joined up with Scar to get rid of her_)

That was only thing Shenzi couldn't get out of her head as she was running over to Nuacka's cave. Why would she do this to her mother. Shenzi looked around the caves but didn't find her. She looked all over the graveyard area where she might be at but still no sigh of her. Then she spotted her next to the giant skull as if she was waiting for her.

Shenzi walked over to her "Nuacka?"

"So you know the truth" Nuacka said

"Yes, how would you know" she asked

"I could hear the little nuisance crying and confessing all the way back to my cave" she said as she turned around to face her. "It too bad she escape from Alzon, but I feel bad for Ed though"

Shenzi held back her anger, she wanted answers "I like to know one thing"

"And what is that" she grinned

"Why" Shenzi asked

Nuacka chuckled "my dear child, my dear stupid child, it the same reason your mother never told you how she marry your father. Or why I never mention Zacuru's father and why I despise outsiders with all my soul" ...


	17. Nuacka's Past: The Inflicted Wound

**Author's Notes: This is a flashback chapter and it not written in anyone's POV. Its third person view on what really happen in the past. **

**As usual thanks for the reviews and here the next chapter**

**Enjoy...

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen: Nuacka's Past: The Inflicted Wound**

_Flashback_

It was about four years ago, far away from the pride lands, a large clan of hyenas were getting ready for a very big celebration. The young daughter of the Matriarch was getting marry in a few days on her third birthday. Everyone was excited about the big event...well all expect for three hyenas.

"Shentana, Shentana, Shentana, that all I hear for that last three days, is Shentana" a young Nuacka said growling to herself

She looked behind her to see Shentana with her mom, surrounded by a bunch of females complementing about her.

"I can't believe she already grown up and getting marry" one females said

"She going to be a great leader" another one said

"She really blossom in to a strong beautiful hyena"

"thank you" the young Shentana said but smiled weakly though.

"Curu is one lucky male to have you Shentana" another female said and they all giggled

"All right, all right, please leave so I can talk to her myself" Shentana's mom said

The females sigh in disappointment and walked away, leaving them alone to talk. The leader looked down at her daughter "what a matter Shentana" she asked

"Nothing mother, just a little tired" she lied

"You're talking to your mother here, I know how you think, now what is wrong" she asked again

"Ok, I guess I'm a little nervous about the whole wedding thing" she said

"Why are you nervous, you're about to be the next leader of this clan and marrying the top alpha male"

"I know but I always saw him as a friend when we were little then we grew apart" she said

"I know that, you told me already Shentana but it's a tradition in the clan, I went through it and so did my mom"

Shentana nodded "but what if I don't love him" she asked

"You'll learn to love him" The leader said "now if you excuse me I need to go help some of the hyenas bring back some food for today"

Shentana nodded as she watched her mother walk away and now she was alone at last. But it didn't last long when Nuacka walked over to her "how's it going"

Shentana nearly jumped out of her fur and looked to see Nuacka "Nuacka...you nearly gave me a heart attack"

Nuacka looked at the young hyena with such envy in her blood. She was young, beautiful, strong but she still wasn't that good when it comes to hunting for food. Nuacka never like the thought of why Shentana was going to be the next leader when she couldn't even take down a animal for food or was sloppy when it comes to defending herself. Why did she have to be born as second greatest alpha. They years of being rasied up by her mother to be the best of the best til one day she would be able to defeat Shentana in a fight and maybe becomes the next leader. Yet, luck wasn't on her side when she was force to watch over the young future leader til the day she gets marry.

Her mother died with great bitterness in her heart and feared that she would grow too soft to fight the young future leader. Nuacka was determine to prove her mother wrong and hope she could get rid of this bitterness as well.

"Sorry, I just noticed how pale you been lately" she asked

Shentana frowned "oh, I guess I'm not that excited about the wedding" she said

(_You're not the only one_) Nuacka thought "anyway, I came over to asked if you were ready for another training lesson"

"I would but...uh...I have other things to do" she said

Nuacka looked at her funny "like what" she asked

"Just things...that all" she said nervously "in fact, I need to be somewhere"

She watched the young future leader running off in to the thick part of the jungle. "What's up with her" she wondered but didn't want to worry about her. She had other things to worry about and wondered how he was going to take the news.

She was talking about Curu, the top alpha male of this large clan. The one Shentana had to marry and bear his pups. Easier said then done when Curu doesn't even love Shentana because he was in love with her and she loved him back.

She and Curu been friends ever since they were pups but grew apart when they were growing up. But when he saw her grown in to a fine looking female hyena it was love at first sight.

Nuacka walked over to the plain grass field and spotted Curu talking to some of the males his age. He looked up and spotted her and smiled. "Excuse me guys, I like to be alone now"

The other males nodded and walked away, not even noticing that Nuacka was close by. When they were all gone, Nuacka sigh and walked over to him.

"Why the long face, my dear" Curu asked

"You know why, you're about to be taken away from me" she said

Curu frowned "I been telling you, you and I should run away and find a new clan to join, but you haven't gave me an answer yet" he said

"Well that what I needed to talk to you about" she said "we can't leave"

Curu looked at her funny "why not, for the last few weeks you done nothing but complain about the clan"

Nuacka looked at him with sad eyes and sigh "I'm carrying your pup" she said in a low voice

Curu's eyes widen and pretended he didn't hear what she said "what was that"

"You heard me, I'm pregnant with YOUR pup" she shouted till Curu covered her mouth.

"Keep it down you don't want anybody to hear" he said

She removed his paw away from her mouth "what are we going to do, I don't want to leave, who knows how dangerous and I don't want to risk losing the pup"

"I don't either but is the same way here, if the leader finds out who the father of you pup is" he said

"Do you think I know that as well" she said

"Now what, we got to think of a plan" he said

They stood there silently, thinking what to do then Nuacka muttered "if only I was the next matriacrh then this would be ok"

Something clicked inside of Curu's head "how far are you" he asked

"I don't know but I'm still feeling sick" she said "maybe a week or two"

"I think I got an idea" he said

"What is it" she asked

"If Shentana was dead then you are the next in line for the role as leader and that means you have to marry me"

Nuacka looked at him shocked "are you suggesting that we "take care" of Shentana" she asked and Curu just stared at her and the truth sank in "and how are we going to do that without getting caught"

"I don't know yet, but give me some time to figure out something" he said

She nodded but still unsure about the whole thing but when she placed her paw on her stomach and thought (_well, I never liked Shentana anyway_)

After Curu gave her a nuzzle and a kiss and telling her that everything is going to work out, she walked away to get some food. Curu wasn't hungry so he stayed in the plain fields. When she got there most of the clan were eating then something caught her eyes.

Shentana started sneaking off again, with a large piece of meat in her mouth, and disappearing in to the forest again. "What is she up to?" she wondered

"Beats me" said a male voice.

Nuacka jumped then turned around to see a male hyena smirking at her "what do you want Informed" she asked, she didn't like him, he and his two other males friends were so nosey about other hyenas's businesses it wasn't even funny anymore. To top that off, they had the stupidest nicknames you can think of and the leader was so braggy about him being smart.

"What with the harsh tone, Nuacka" Informed said (_A/N: can you take a guess who's father is that_)

"I don't like it when you or your other friends sneaking up on me like that" she said "by the way, where are your stupid friends, the one who never shut up and the quiet one"

"Eating, I was going over there myself but I saw you looking at Shentana sneaking up again and I thought maybe Nuacka would like to know what been going on with Shentana"

She rolled her eyes "ok, if you are as smart as you said to be, what is she up too"

"Don't tell me you forget our motto 'we're talk for food'" he said smirking again.

"Informed, I'm not in one of my greatest moods right now, can I pay you later"

"Fine, anyway my friend Stalker, and he said that when he was walking around the jungle looking for our younger friend, the pest, whenhe overheard Shentana talking to someone."

"And!" she said

"Well, maybe you should find out by yourself and it will shock you but I would worry about your other problem then about Shentana" he laughed and walked away.

Shentana was stunned thinking (_does he knows_) she wondered and actually started to get scared then angry "stupid no-good know-it-all, I just hope he never has any pups" she can only image when his offspring would be like, a smartass stalker but only this time it was a female.

She shook out of her thoughts and decided to go see what Shentana was up too. She walked through the deep jungle, following Shentana's scent for a couple of minutes then heard her talking to someone.

"I'm still working on my hunting skills, Nuacka thinks I'm still a little sluggish" she heard Shentana said

"Well, you'll get it sooner or later, it just takes practice" she heard a male voice.

Nuacka followed the voices and hid behind a bush when she spotted Shentana around the water hole talking to a male that wasn't from the clan. (_An outsider_) she thought and by the way Shentana was talking like she knew him for a while.

The outsider was showing her some hunting attacks for two reason, to teach her and impress her. "Come on Hadzazi, sit down and eat with me" Shentana said smiling

"What today's food" he asked

"Your favorite, Zebra" she said "after all, today will make it a month since you and I bumped in to each other"

Hadzazi smiled "oh yeah, how can I forget, the first thing you did was trying to attack me for trespassing" he said

"How should I know that you were strong for a lackey" she said

"Well that what happen when you been traveling around the lands for months, it builds up muscle" he said "beside I don't know why this Nuacka hyena said you were a bit sluggish, you have great fighting skills"

"I guess when I'm fighting with her or any other of my friends, I get a bit sloppy because I don't have the heart to hit them"

"I guess that is true, I could never do that too when I was fighting my brothers back in my old clan" he said

Shentana sigh and lowered her head "are you going to leave again, I mean you only stayed so you injuries would heal"

Hadzazi shook his head "nah, there something about this place that I love so much"

"And what is that" she asked looking up, only to find him inches away from her face. He kissed her.

Nuacka walked away as quickly as she can to go find Curu, now she was the one who has an idea. She grinned (_bingo_)

* * *

Later that night, Nuacka and Curu walked away from the clan to find the outsider and to discuss their plan. 

"I saw it with my own eyes, she in love with an outsider lackey and the way she been acting the others doesn't even know he exist."

"So how would we use him for a plan" Curu asked

"Easy, tomorrow I'll take Shentana in to the deep parts of the jungle and make her get lost. Then that will be your cue to jump out and kill her. After getting clean up we'll tell the leader and blame it on the outsider. It will be like killing two birds with one stone"

"Beautiful and smart, I'm the luckiest male in the clan" he said

Nuacka smiled then spotted the outsider. "There he is"

Curu looked ahead and in the dim light of the moon he saw him sleeping next to a thick bush.

"What if he attacks me when he see Shentana's life is in danger"

"Like I said he a lackey" Nuacka said believing that even thought Shentana said that he was strong for a lackey, lackey is a lackey and alpha always wins. "He won't be any problem"

"Ok then, the plan will take place tomorrow" Curu said

* * *

The next day 

"Where are we going again" Shentana asked

It was a sunny afternoon when Nuacka told her to follow her "to the other side of the jungle, I saw a herd of zebras near by and I thought this would be a perfect time for more hunting practice" she said

"That nice and all but why are we going through the jungle" she said knowing how deep and dark parts of it is and a place where you can easily get lost in.

"It a short cut, trust me okay" Nuacka said

Shentana nodded and then noticed something different about her "are you ok" she asked

"Why do you asked" Nuacka asked

"I don't know, you look a bit pale and sick" she said

Nuacka took a deep breath, it true she was a bit sick from the pregnancy but she ignored it. "I'm fine really" she said.

They enter the jungle and walked til they were in the deep dark place of it. Shentana started getting nervous but Nuacka stayed calm since she knew the way out of this place. Nuacka made sure that Shentana was far away from the clan and away from the outsider. Nuacka noticed that Shentana was too busylooking around to pay attention to her. When Shentana was slowing down and falling behind, Nuacka ran off, leaving the frighten hyena alone.

"Nuacka, did you hear something" Shentana asked but got no respond. She went very pale when she realized she was all alone. "Nuacka?"

She looked around the area and there was no sign of her. "Nuacka, this isn't funny" she said trembling. She remembered Nuacka doing this one time when they were young as a joke. She was lost for two days in the thick jungle. When she was found Nuacka got a beating and she got treatment. She couldn't believe Nuacka would tried that again at her age.

"Nuacka, come on, I don't like this" she shouted

Nuacka could hear Shentana from far away and stopped to take a rest. Her stomach begin to grumble and had this ticklish feeling afterwards. She place her paw on her stomach "I hope nothing goes wrong" she whispered to herself then heard someone behind her. She turned around to see Curu walking out behind a thick tree.

"She all set" Nuacka said

"Good" he said

"Just hurry it up and make the death quick, we don't want her screaming and attracting attention" she said

"Don't worry my dear, the fatal wound is one deep bite on the neck" he said then ran off with her following him.

Shentana continued looking around for Nuacka, getting very scared and very annouyed at the same time "Nuacka, where are you, I don't likethis" she said

Suddenly she heard a sound coming from the bushes near her "forgive me, Shentana"

Her eyes widen when she saw Curu jumping out and tackled her to the ground. She lead out a bloodcurdling scream when Curu bit her on the shoulder although he was going for the neck. Nuacka was behind a bush and watched as Shentana tried to put up a fight but the surprised caught her off guard and she was losing.

She bit her lip when she knew that with Shentana trying to defend herself, the death couldn't be quick enough (_hurry Curu, before somebody comes_)

Shentana fell to the floor, bleeding from the cuts and scratches. She weakly lifted her head and saw Curu standing next to her and looking down. "Why are you doing this" she asked

"I don't want you to live" he said

Nuacka watched at Curu was about to make the final blow when out of no where another hyena jumped out and rammed him in the side. They both flew five feet away from Shentana who called out "Hadzazi!"

"Get away from her" Hadzazi growled

Curu got up "stupid lackey, you think you can fight me, a well train alpha"

"Yes, especially when you're hurting the one I love"

"Then die with you, if you love her so much"Curu shouted and charged towards him.

Shentana struggled to get up as the two males fought, crashing in to trees and rocks. Bits of fur, dirt and blood flew in to the air. "Hadzazi!" Shentana shouted

Nuacka stayed close to the ground behind the bushes so she wouldn't get caught. The fight was going on too long and fears the clan were on their way.

What came next would burn in Nuacka's memory forever, Hadzazi swung his paw down and struck Curu right in the eye. Blood sprayed and Curu cried in pain, in the last ditch effort to win he tackled Hadzazi to the ground and tried to bite his neck. His blood dripped and soak in to Hadzazi's fur.

Then Hadzazi headbutt him right in the face then bit him right in the neck. Curu pulled away but Hadzazi didn't let him go. He was able to stand up and in one quick move, Hadzazi flung the alpha with all his strength, flesh was torn and Curu slammed in to an old log. He let out a high pitch growled then all went silent

"Hadzazi" Shentana said weakly as she tried to walk over to him.

"You ok" he asked leaning over to help her stand up.

She smiled and nodded "thank you" she said

"Why was he trying to kill you" he asked

"I don't know" she said

Nuacka's eyes begin to tear up, when Curu hit the log, he landed on a broken tree branch. The tip of the sharp edge of the tree branch stuck out in inch from his stomach withblood was pouring out. He was dead.

She continue to hide when she heard voices from the clan coming by "I see her, she over here"

A dozen hyenas begin to appeared followed by the leader, she stopped and looked at the bloody mess and the bad condition her daughter was in.

"Outsider, you'll pay for what you did" she growled then so did the others.

She was about to charge when Shentana blocked her "no mom, you don't understand he saved my life" she said

Her mother stopped and looked at her "I got lost and for some reason Curu came out of nowhere and attacked me, I was almost killed when the outsider came up and save me" she said

Her mother stared at her and over at the beaten outsider "I know you don't like outsiders but he risked his life to save me" Shentana said "it the truth"

The leader continued to stare at the outsider, through she never liked them and she knew that Shentana would never lie about things, she swallowed her pride and sigh "Thank you, that was very brave of you" she said

Hadzazi nodded "I know she means a lot to you and me"

The Leader smiled "come then, lets go back and treat those wounds" she said

Shentana and Hadzazi smiled and followed The leader and the other hyenas back to the clan "what were you doing out here in the first place" The Leader asked

"I was going hunting with Nuacka but she took off and I got lost" Shentana explained

The Leader made a low growled "well, when you see Nuacka, tell her I want to 'talk' to her" she said

All went quiet for Nuacka as she laid there, hidden in the bushes with tears running down her cheeks. She peaked through the leaves and looked at Curu's dead body, blood still running out of the fatal wound. She felt trapped, she can't leave this place since she was pregnant and if she stays she has the risks losing the pup if she gets a beatingfor leaving Shentana.

(_No, it not just the pup_) she growled (is the fact that I have to see her with that male who killed Curu) she growled again (_They'll pay for this, both of them, They'll pay for THIS!_)...


	18. Nuacka's End: The Fatal Wound

**Author's note: Ok, if you haven't read my profile yet, I'll tell you now, I am planning on doing a part four of my series. Yes you heard me a Part Four. I'm not telling you the plot yet because I want that to be a surprised but I do have the title in my profile.**

**I'll tell you this though, the story will take place after the Lion King movie and it might be just as long as the third part. **

**Also, I do have to say this is probably the shortest chapter I ever wrote. Thanks for the reviews. I feel so loved (sobbing) **

**Just kidding, here the next chapter . . . enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighteen: Nuacka's End: The Fatal Wound**

_Flashback_

"_Nuacka?" Shentana called inside the cave. _

_Nuacka has just given birth and Shentana wanted to know if she was okay and to see what gender was her new pup. Not to mention another question that's been bugging her. _

"_Nuacka, can I come in?" she asked_

_She looked inside the cave to see her friend lying down away from the entrance. She could hear a small whining sound of a new born pup. _

"_It's a boy" Nuacka said quietly _

_She was too depressed to celebrate the birth of her first pup since the one she loved was taken away from her three months ago. _

_She heard Shentana walking in so she turned around to look at her. Her belly was big and swollen with a pup herself. Nuacka grew so bittered that she could actually taste it in her mouth. The taste was so bad, that you couldn't wash it out with water._

"_A boy, I'm happy for you, I hope I have a boy too" Shentana said smiling_

"_Its too bad though since the leader of the clan can only have females" Nuacka said _

_Shentana sigh "yeah but one could dream" _

_Nuacka bit her tongue hard to keep her from growling or beat the other hyena so bad that she'll lose the pup. _

"_So what are you going to name him" she asked_

_Nuacka looked down at the small little thing. He was curled up in a tiny ball, soundly asleep while leaning against her belly. She smiled since he looked some much like his father and now doubt would be just as strong as he was too._

_Shentana lean over to get a better look at the pup "he's so cute, so what his name" she asked again_

"_Hmm . . . I think I'll call him Zacuru" she said _

"_Zacuru, that's sound like Curu" Shentana said _

"_Well, he uses to be my only friend when I was little" she lied "so I thought I'll name him after Curu" _

_Shentana smiled weakly "I'm sorry again about Curu" she said _

"_No, it's ok" she lied again "like you said you didn't know why he attacked you"_

"_I guess we'll never know" she said "but Zacuru is a nice name, but I like to ask you something" _

"_What" she said getting annoyed by her since she was so tired from getting birth._

"_Who's the father?"

* * *

_

Nuacka chuckled as she finished her story "your mother was so stupid and gullible she'll believe anything that comes out of my mouth" she said "I told her the father was one of the hyenas who left the clan a week before your father took Zacuru's life"

Shenzi stood there stunned as Nuacka chuckled more and more "and she bought it" she said grinning "Just another reason why she deserved such an awful painful bloody death"

Shenzi said nothing, she remembered her mother always telling her 'don't let your anger get the best of you, the rage will blind you and make your fighting sloppy' but . . . "you . . . little . . . bitch"

Next thing Nuacka knew, she was rammed right in the stomach and she flew a few feet before crashing into bones. Dust flew in the care and she started to cough while Shenzi approached her.

Shenzi leaned over and placed her paw on Nuacka's scars she had on her right eye. It was a perfect match "so, it was my mother who left you those scars, even before her death she still found a way to piss you off"

Nuacka growled and pushed her away from her so she could get up. "She always the reason for my pain, but these scars were nothing but blood"

"So what really hurts then Nuacka, the fact that my mother permanently scarred you or was it the fact that Curu, the great male alpha, get killed by a "weak" outsider Lackey" she said

Nuacka growled "I would stop talking if I were you"

"Or is it the fact that, when you look at me or my brother, all you can see is my father"

Nuacka continued to growl, knowing what Shenzi was doing, trying to break her down by the bad memories. She closed her eyes and tried to block out her voice.

"Or maybe it was the fact that you were wrong about Lackeys being weak and how in time they seem to come back to hunt you every day of your life." Shenzi said "ever since I was young you always mistreated them badly just because they were lackeys, you always told them they were weak just because they were Lackeys. You always told everybody they would never fit in or be the cause of all our troubles . . . "

"Shut UP!" she hollered

"...just because they were lackeys yet the only reason for this was because you didn't want another lackey to ruin your's or Zacuru's plan to be the top leader of the clan" she said "Am I right!"

Nuacka's eyes opened revealing that they turned pearl white with no pupils. Shenzi was too stunned to the look to react when Nuacka swatted her across the face. Shenzi fell to the ground and felt something warm running down her cheek.

"Why do you think Itaught Shentana in to giving you away to Zacuru? I bit my lip hard for that one because I despised your bloodline. Curse to be second best to the leader every single generation. But Zacuru still had a chance to be a leader if he married the Matriarch's daughter" She grinned then growled and kicked Shenzi in the stomach "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!"

Shenzi struggled to get up, seeing drops of blood landing on the dirt. "But the plan didn't work huh" Shenzi asked

"No, because the future leader had to be stubborn and refuse to do things the easy way. She had to fall in love with another hyena and destroyed the natural balance of this clan" She said "just like your mother, she NEVER wanted to do things the easy way, if she would had died this would never happen, but NO she had to do it the hard way and LIVE"

Shenzi knew Nuacka lost it, BIG TIME, but she had the advantaged with the age difference and the other thing "you sound like your want to kill me" Shenzi said "which you can't because without me the clan won't have a leader and Zacuru won't have his wife"

"Shenzi, if all your bloodlines are dead then I'll be the next one to rule the clan. Zacuru can always find another alpha to marry and soon your bloodline will be forgotten" she said "all that is left is you and your stupid weak brother"

"Sorry Nuacka but one of us isn't going to make it out here alive" Shenzi said

Nuacka grinned "You can't even kill a cub, let alone me"

"We'll see about that" Shenzi growled

Shenzi tackled Nuacka to the ground and they started to fight. Shenzi didn't expected Nuacka to be so strong due to her age but she guesses that the rage in Nuacka's blood gave her that boost.

"Weak" Nuacka shouted as she slammed Shenzi to the floor "you must've gotten it from your father's side.

She bit Shenzi hard around her shoulder blade and tried to tear up some flesh. Shenzi screamed in pain and fell backwards causing Nuacka to hit the floor. Her teeth sank deeper into Shenzi's flesh but let go when Shenzi hit her in the stomach. Shenzi stood up with blood pouring out of her shoulder.

Nuacka laughed and licked her bloodstained mouth. "Is that the best you can do?" she said

Shenzi didn't know what was wrong with her. She felt emptied, hurt and angry to concentrate on Nuacka's moves.

"I know every one of Shentana's moves and I know that she taught you them so I know what to do every time you try to attack me"

Shenzi attacked again but was grabbed by the back of her neck and swung toward the giant Skull. Shenzi stopped herself from hitting the thing that was her home ever since she was a young hyena. Suddenly she was rammed in her side and she crashed right thought the walls of the skull.

Dust, dirt and bone particles fall down on top of her. She struggled to her up when she was rammed again and crashed into the other side of the skull. She fell hard to the ground, feeling some of the bones pieces piercing through her skin.

Shenzi coughed and laid there for a minute. She opened one of her eyes to look at the Skull. The skull started to shake then it collapsed all together. Dust stings her eyes and wounds on her bodies and held back her tears.

Nuacka slowly walked over to Shenzi and shook her head "I guess not all your dreams will come true" she said

Shenzi opened her eyes wide when Nuacka said that "I, too, had those dreams Shenzi, saying how history will repeat itself for me before I died and saying that your end will come in a river of fire"

Shenzi tried to get up "None of my dreams came true" she said but Nuacka pushed her down.

"Really, you actually believed that" Nuacka growled "tell me then, what did your dreams tell you?"

"A threat from the past" Shenzi said weakly

"Todei came to the clan who knows Banzai from the past" Nuacka explains "thanks to him, Banzai is dead"

"You will lose those you love and it will be all your fault" Shenzi said

"If you didn't fell in love with that lackey then they all wouldn't have suffered a miserable death"

"No" Shenzi whispered

"If you went with your mother that one day, she would still be alive" Nuacka laughed

"NO!"

"See it is all your fault, all your fault you stupid girl, but the last dream won't come true because I'm the one that will end your life" Nuacka grinned as she raised her paw to strike her again.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Shenzi screamed and swatted Nuacka in the eye.

Ironically it was the same place where Shentana struck Nuacka nearly a year ago. Nuacka screamed as her scars were reopened and blood sprayed out of her eye.

"You will not insult my family's bloodline ever again!" Shenzi growled

They fought again, but Nuacka was the one getting all the blows. Blood, fur and dirt flew into the air as Nuacka tried to defend herself.

Nuacka growled and pushed Shenzi away. Shenzi fell to the ground and was badly injured.

"Die you little bitch" Nuacka shouted as she charged toward Shenzi for the finale blow.

Shenzi quickly sat up and in one quick move she grabbed Nuacka by the neck. Her teeth break though the skin and with all her might she threw Nuacka into a pile of bones. She heard Nuacka screaming in pain as dust covered the place she landed in then all went quiet.

Shenzi collapsed to the floor from her wounds and tried to calm down her breathing. She started to shake when Nuacka crawled out from the pile of bones with a pale face.

She noticed that Nuacka's eyes were back to normal but was shocked from what she saw. Nuacka looked down and looked at the one inch bone popping out from her chest. When she landed on the pile of bones, a bone stabbed her in the back and out of her chest. Blood poured out of her wound and soaked into her dirty fur.

Instead of growling or cursing, Nuacka chuckled and looked at Shenzi with calm eyes "my, how history can repeat itself" she said with blood pouring out of her mouth.

She made a gurgling sound then fell to the floor, dying with her eyes wide open.

Shenzi moaned in pain as she tried to get up off the dirt. She felt like she was about to vomit from all that's been happening. She looked at Nuacka that was now surrounded by a pool of blood and she felt the vomit coming up.

(_I got to get out of here_) She thought (_I can't let Zacuru and anyone else see me like this_)

If Zacuru saw her in her position, she didn't want to think of the dirty tricks that male would think of. She begins to crawl a couple of feet before she was able to get back onto her feet.

(_I got to get away_) she kept repeating in her head.

She felt dizzy as she started walking out of her graveyard and soon into the desert. Without a clue what to do next . . .


	19. Todei's Last Words

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, I spent the whole week doing exams and sleeping off the stress. My head hurts.**

**Anyway, while I get some aspirin here the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter Nineteen: Todei's Last Words**

"I heard it coming from over here" Info said

The all female trio heard the sounds of screaming and roaring echoing in the graveyard so they went to see what was going on.

"Info, why are we looking around when we should be planning on escaping this place before Nuacka or Zacuru finds us" Gossip said

"I know that, but the noise sounded like someone was fighting, and I want to know if it was Shenzi" Info said

"We should be leaving this place thanks to little miss tattle tale" Gossip said

Silet, who was falling behind, sighed because it was going to be a while before Gossip(Blabatha) forgives her for spilling out her real name. She was in great pain from her injury on her stomach. Her belly was stained with dried blood, and she was still a little dizzy from the whole event that happened a few hours ago.

"Info, are you even listening to me" Gossip said. "We have to get out of here; no doubt Nuacka knows that Silet told Shenzi everything, and she planning on getting us killed" Gossip said

Info stopped dead in her tracks, and her eyes widened from what she saw. Gossip was too distracted to know that Info stopped that she bumped into her "hey, why did you stop?"

Info was too stunned to answer "Info?" Gossip called out then turned her head to see what Info was looking at. Silet's jaw dropped and grew very pale from the terrible sight.

Just four feet away from them laid the dead body of Nuacka that was surrounded by a large pool of blood. Nuacka was still bleeding from the fatal wound in her chest causing blood to run down the dirt. Gossip looked down and realized she was stepping in it, no wondered she felt something warm and thick on her paw.

"Ew" Gossip said taking a few steps back.

"Oh my god, what the hell happened here" Info said

She looked around the area, the giant skull collapsed, there was blood everywhere, and the dirt impression told that someone crawled away after Nuacka had died.

"You don't think Shenzi did this, do you?" Gossip asked

"I know she did after all she told us that she was going to talk to Nuacka about what we told her"

"It looked like they did more fighting then talking" Gossip said

Info walked over to the dead body and couldn't help, but smile with the fact that Nuacka was dead. Her grin widened even more because her death wasn't a nice way to go.

"Can we please leave?" Silet asked

"Yeah, let's go back to our cave before anyone sees us" Info said "plus we need to see those wounds of yours, Silet"

The two oldest females walked ahead as the youngest stared at the dead body and slowly followed them.

"So, what are we going to do about her" Gossip whispered

"Didn't you hear me, we're going to treat those wounds" Info said

"I"m not talking about that I'm talking about betraying our trust and telling Shenzi everything."

"It just proves she's not as weak as you say she was"

"Yeah, but now since she has that power, she might just tell everyone out real names for all the bad treatment we been giving her ever since she was a pup. I do not want to be called Blabatha or Blabby again"

"And I don't want to called Nowital either, but once she settles down then we'll talk"

* * *

Banzai looked up at the sky and stared at the colors of the sunset. It had a mixture of orange and red with a little bit of dark blue. He sat there looking at the sky, without a clue that Shenzi and Ed were out of the pride lands and that Nuacka was dead.

His wounds were still healing but they hid inside his fur and felt a bit stronger. He wasn't strong enough to take the chance to across the rapid river to see what was on the other side.

He looked over at Todei, who hasn't moved from his spot ever since they got here, and shook his head. For the past few days, Todei struggled to stay alive, he went in and out of unconsciousness, and had a moment where he almost did die til Banzai woke him up. He now laid there in deep depression and with the thought of why Banzai just let him die so he wouldn't suffer anymore.

"Banzai?" Todei called out to his friend in a weak voice.

Banzai turned around and walked over to him "it about time you spook" he said

Todei took a deep breath, he knew he was dying, but in order for Banzai to let him do that he has to tell him what he knows. "I'm sorry" he said

Banzai looked at his 'friend' with a confused face "for what"

"For everything, I'm sorry for abandoning you when you got in trouble back in our own clan. I'm sorry for ever coming to the pride lands. I'm sorry for telling Nuacka everything she wanted to know. I'm sorry"

"I want to know why you did it and why Nuacka wanted me dead. I know she hates me, but I never thought she would do something like that"

"Nuacka is one crazy hyena" he said "I guess you didn't know that she was working for Scar in return for Scar killing some hyena name Shentana"

Banzai's eyes widened "Nuacka was part of Shentana's murder"

Todei nodded "They had a fight from what I heard and Nuacka just got fed up with it."

"I still want to know why she wanted me dead" Banzai asked

"I told her about you and Shenzi, and she didn't want a lackey to get in the way of her son's future mate. I told her about your past because she promised me Secret's heart in return."

"Todei, you can't make females fall in love with you. Nuacka was just brainwashing you"

"I know that now, Secret told me her heart was already taken long before even I came here. I hate him"

Banzai frowned "you can't hate Ed for this"

"Well, that I how feel, how can she like a hyena that is in a lower class then she is, and can't even talk. He did nothing, but she still fell in love with him."

Tears started to form in the dying hyena's eyes "This is my fault, I was stupid to trust another hyena after what happened between my sister and my other friends. That stupid fight my sister and I had because I didn't want her to leave and join up an abusive clan. She said I was being silly and didn't want to listen to me. I thought I could trust my sister to stick by me, but I was wrong. She's probably dead by now."

"Todei, you should stop talking, your breathing is slowing down" he said

"I thought I could have trusted my friends not to leave me, but they did without a care in the world. And just when I was about to give up hope, She came into my life and looked at the price I paid for falling in love and trusting someone again. Secret was right, I am a foolish hyena and now look at me."

"Yeah, I know how you feel Todei, I thought I could have trusted you, but look at the price I paid. Shenzi probably thinks I died or worst I abandoned her"

"How could abandoning her be a lot worst then dying?" Todei asked

"Because if I die, I was always be in her heart, but if I left her then die, I'll be forever forgotten"

"Like me" Todei asked. Tears ran down his cheek "I'll die and my sister, family and friends wouldn't even care and I'll be forgotten just like that"

"I don't know why you're saying that because you're notgoing to die" Banzai said

"Banzai, it's hopeless, I lost too much blood, my body hurts so much and face it, I have no light"

"Todei, you shouldn't give up so easily like that, there still light" Banzai said

Todei shook his head "It's ok, unlike you I have nothing to lose, but I just wish you can forgive for what I did"

"I stayed here by your side for days and haven't killed you, you can tell I forgave you" Banzai said "I can't help it that you were foolish, and I bet you're wondering why Nuacka wanted you dead as well"

"Yeah, I did she wanted me to do, why did she wanted to get rid of me too"

"Nuacka never likes outsider Lackeys, no matter what they did for her, she never likes them at all"

Todei frowned with shame, shame of being born in the low class of the clan.

"I'm sorry" Todei said again then took a few deep breaths. "You should get back to the pride lands, I'm sure Shenzi is worried about you"

"I will, but I don't want you to die alone" Banzai said

Todei smiled "if you ever see my sister, tell her no matter what I said, tell her I love her"

"I will" Banzai said. He did have a bad feeling that the clan will be leaving the pride lands soon.

Todei took another deep breath and slowly closed his eyes "thank you" He said

Banzai sat there beside his friend til the fact that Todei was dead sank in his head. He took a deep breath and didn't know how to react, all he felt was numbness. Banzai walked away from the body til he spotted a large tree a few yards away. He walked up to the tree and started to dig a hole.

"Foolish, yes, but even you deserve a proper burial" Banzai said

His death reminded him of Shentana, the leader of the clan that been like a second mother to him. He couldn't believe Nuacka would be part of Shentana's murder over a stupid argument. He pictured her face, the times back then when she trained him to be a good hunter, treating him like with care not caring if he was a low class pup.

He dug and dug til the hole was four feet deep then dragged Todei's lifeless body over to the hole. He pushed him in and shook his head. "You didn't deserve to die like this" he said throwing dirt into the hole.

"Killed by a traitor like Nuacka and by some crazy lion because you were a lackey" Banzai said patting down the dirt then looking at it. "Well, don't worry Todei; you can rest in peace when we get back at Alzon"

He sighed and walked away from the burial and stared at the direction that will take him back to the Pride Lands, back to Shenzi and Ed. He took another step then stop when a sense of fear sent a chill down his spine.

Fear of going back only to be attack again by the land, fear that something bad had happened that made this whole situation worse, and a fear of Shenzi believing he abandoned her just like that. He tries to take another step but felt like his paws were glued to the dirt.

"Afraid?"

Banzai nearly jumped when he heard someone behind him. At first he thought it was Todei that just spoke and thought he had gone insane to think that since he dead. He turned around and looked around only to find nothing.

"Up here"

He looked up a tree and spotted a monkey looking down at him. "Who are you?" Banzai asked

* * *

Shenzi fell into the dirt due from exhaustion and pain. She didn't know how long she dragged her beat up body but it had enough and couldn't take another step. She looked at the evening sky and admired the beautiful colors. It was fading away just like her light as well as her life.

She laid in the dirt, refusing to cry and thought "what's the point, I have nothing to lose, I'm alone"

A sense of anger filled her mind "you said you'll always be there for me, mothers, you were my light but why did you leave me in the dark"

"_Light, what do you mean by light, momma?" A four-week-old Shenzi asked_

"_What do you think she means, she means the sun" The young teen Shenzen said._

"_Wrong my son, the sun is part of the circle of life remember" Shentana said _

"_Yes, you told us about that last week" He said _

"_But what does light mean" Shenzi asked _

"_Light is another word for hope" _

"_Hope?" Shenzi asked_

"_Yes my pup, There will be days where it seems like you're in a world of darkness and the feeling you get is to let the darkness engulf you, but if you have light, it will shine you a path that will take you out of the dark" _

"_So, in others words, when things seem bad, you should never give up and have hope" _

_Shentana nodded "Your light can come in all shapes and sizes as long as you believe in it, it won't fade away" _

Shenzi closed her eyes and found herself in one of her dreams again.

_She stood there in the dark staring at her mother, who was still cut up, bruised and bleeding. Shenzi couldn't take it anymore and cried "Why do I have to see you like that again, have I not suffer enough already!" she shouted_

_Shentana frowned "Shenzi, the wounds will heal when those who did this to me get what they deserve" she said. "I cannot rest in piece til things are right again" _

"_What can I do, I feel so lost and hopeless. The dark took you away from me and now tookthe two I care so dearly about. I have nothing left, and pretty soon it will take away my brother and everyone else. Nuacka is right this is all my fault, everything is my fault"_

_She felt a very cold chill when her mother slapped her across the face. It didn't hurt it just felt cold "Get a hold of yourself Shenzi" Shentana said_

_Shenzi looked at her mother, whose face softens again "admitting Nuacka is right is saying she won even though she died" she said stroking Shenzi's mane "You have already done enough when you let that lioness, Nala, go. Soon that decision will pay off, so you cannot give up on your light Shenzi. As long as you believe in it, it will not fade away. As long as you believe in it, I will not abandon you. You didn't believe in the light when you were finding Nuacka that why you couldn't concentrate and now in this poor condition, am I right?"_

"_Yes, after what she told me, there was no hope for me" _

"_Believe in it again and things will start looking up" She said _

_Shenzi nodded "What should I do now" _

"_Well, you can sit here and let the darkness take you like it did to me or continue walking since someone is out there waiting for you, it's your choice" _

_Shenzi nodded "Just one more thing"_

"_What is it?" Shentana asked _

"_Will my end come in a river of fire?" She asked_

"_That, my pup, will depend on your brother" She said._

"_What does that mean?" Shenzi asked, but by then Shentana fade away._

Shenzi woke up, in a small pool of her own blood, and looked to see how long she was asleep. Night fall came, but she didn't feel alone and lost any more when she saw her mother's star shinny brighter then ever before.

(_As long as you believe in it, it was not fade away_)

_(Someone is waiting for you) _

Shenzi started to get up . . .


	20. Reunited

**Author's Note: Thanks for the Reviews, and Happy New Year's Eve.**

**Anyway, I just have to say that I'm just have a few more chapters to go till the third part is finish. **

**I'm still working out the 4th part as we speak. **

**Here's the next Chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty: Reunited **

Banzai watched in great confusion as the Monkey jumped down from the tree and landed next to Todei's grave. The monkey started to pray for the dead hyena "Rest in peace, you are forgiven for your crimes" he said

Banzai walked over to him "can I help you"

The Monkey said nothing and hit Banzai on the head with his staff. "Ow" Banzai shouted, and rubbed his head

"Silence, this is a burial" The Monkey said

Banzai hissed in pain as he waited for the monkey to finish his praying "He's a lucky one, your forgiveness saved him and now he can rest in peace"

"Can you tell me who you are?" Banzai said

Banzai got hit on the head again by the monkey's stick "Have you no respect for an elder"

Banzai rubbed his head again "geez, just inflict more pain on my why don't you, it's not like I almost got killed a few days ago" Banzai shouted

He got hit in the head again, hard enough for him to fall to the ground with his paws clutch onto his head. Tears from in his eyes from the pain "temper aren't we, your friend must've had a hard time with you when you were growing" The monkey said

Banzai got up, still rubbing his head and saw the monkey leaving "hey, wait"

He ran up and blocked the monkey from leaving "do you know me or something" he asked

"I know everything about you Banzai, and your trouble past"

"Oh man, it's bad enough I have three females spying on me, now a strange monkey" he said "what's next"

"That is the big question, Banzai, what is next" The monkey asked

"What do you mean?"

"What is your next choice?" the monkey asked again "you were walking then froze in your own fears"

"I did not, I stopped because I heard noises and I realize it was you" Banzai shouted then asked again "who are you and what are you doing here"

"I am Rafiki and I'm on a mission to bring back the king" he said

"Bring back the king, how is that possible, Scar is already in the pride lands"

"No not that King, the real King" Rafiki said

"I guess you weren't around when the stampede happened because that how the real king died"

He got hit on the head again "no temper one, the next king, the one you and your friends allow to get away"

(_Simba, so he is a alive after all_) Banzai thought "oh really and how do you know he alive"

Rafiki grabbed Banzai and pulled him close "the winds, themselves, told me that the King was alive and well" he said as he slowly waved his arm in front of them "that winds of the great king Mufasa himself"

"This is a little too close for comfort" Banzai said pushing Rafiki away from him. "That's great and all, but you haven't told me why you are here. I mean if you know about me and my past why aren't you mad or not trying to kill me"

"I should be mad, but even you have a spirit that is watching you and her daughter" Rafiki said

"Spirit? Her daughter? Are you talking about Shentana?" Banzai said

The old monkey nodded "yes, she's been with you, Shenzi and Ed to make sure you guys were safe. How else would you have survived the brutal attack by Alzon?"

"Pure luck" he said

"Wrong, you believed in the thing called light, when you believed in that Shentana's spirit grows and was able to protect you from the fatal wounds. She needed you to live so you can continue your job of watching over her daughter, now it up to you to make the next choice"

"What are my choices?" he asked

"You can go back to the pride lands and face the awaited danger I fear are about to happen or you can leave and leave this all behind you" He said

"Of course I'm going back, its just-" he couldn't finish

"The danger is the thing that holding you back"

Banzai didn't want to admit it, but he nodded "nearly dying like the way Todei and Shentana did can really makes you think if going back is really worth it"

"Is it?" Rafiki asked

Banzai thought, a picture of Shenzi appeared in his mind, then one of him with her and Ed, then just all the memories of the event they went through, both good and bad "I say it is, as long as I'm with her, I don't care what happens to me"

"Then what are you waiting for, get going" Rafiki said, shooing him all.

"Why are you helping a hyena like me anyway, even after all I did?" Banzai asked

"I see betrayal coming soon which will lead to Scar's defeat" he said

Banzai raised an eyebrow and tried to think what he means, when he was going to ask Rafiki about that the monkey was already gone. He was stunned and looked around, but there was no sign of the monkey anywhere "did I just dreamed that up or something" he asked himself.

He shrugged and looked at the direction where the pride lands were at. "Shenzi, I'm coming"

* * *

Zacuru stared at his mother's bloody body for what it seems like hours. He was just walking around, trying to find Shenzi, when he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the unpleasant seen of his mother, dead with a pool of blood around her.

He just stared at her, right into her eyes with the feeling something inside of him snapped. He can smell her scent, the scent of the one who murdered his mother and the scent of three females he knew so well.

He looked at his wound on his shoulder, the one she gave him that other night when she didn't want to be touch. That just filled his anger and the urge to kill even more. He spotted the dragged marks in the dirt and decided to follow that and the scent, hoping he would find her and finish the job his mother was trying to do.

He started walking with rage building deep inside and just ready to attack the first thing he sees. Zacuru heard voices and footsteps coming by so he stopped to see who it was.

"I can't believe she would just disappear like that" Shenzen said "She always does this and never tells me where she was going"

"Don't worry we'll find her" Balean said

"I hope so, just have a bad feeling something bad happened-"

He didn't finish his sentence when he saw Zacuru blocking their path and staring at them with blank white eyes.

"Zacuru, you scared me there for a minute" Balean said, but was still getting an uneasy feeling about the male.

"Zacuru, is something wrong" Shenzen asked

An idea clicked inside Zacuru's head when he remembered what his mother said (a brilliant mind attacks neither body nor soul, they attack the heart). And what's better then attacking Shenzi was killing the last bit of family she had left in the world.

Shenzen grew uneasy when Zacuru started to growl and started to advance toward them.

"Zacuru, what wrong with you" Balean said, hiding behind Shenzen.

"Balean, get out of here" Shenzen whispered

"What? I'm not leaving you" she said

"Please, I'll be fine, now go" He said

Balean frowned, but nodded and ran off. Shenzen stared at his friend "Zacuru, what going on and why are you looking at me like that"

Zacuru grinned and attacks. A cry a pain echoed throughout the lands.

* * *

Shenzi walked for what it seems like hours after that dream she had about her talking to her mother. She was still losing blood from her wounds Nuacka inflicted on her and was getting a little light headed.

Another hour went by and Shenzi begins to wondered why she was walking away from the pride lands and through the desert.

(_Someone is waiting for you_)

(_Whose waiting for me, everyone I know is gone_) she thought.

Each step she took, more drops of blood fell down, and soak into the dirt. Her vision started to get blurry.

(_And now they're playing tricks on me_) she thought when she saw something black running over to her direction. It was coming closer and closer til it stopped was shouting at her but her mind couldn't make out the words.

Banzai couldn't believe his eyes when he spotted Shenzi just a few meters away. Even in the moon light, he couldn't see how badly shape she was in, but she was there, it was really her.

He called out for her "Shenzi," Then ran over to her.

Shenzi shook her head and tried to focus on the black thing that was running up to her "Shenzi!"

She concentrated to clear her vision and her eyes widened when she saw Banzai standing right in front of her. His smiled fainted "Shenzi, oh my god, what happened to you"

"Banzai?" was the only thing she said before closing her eyes and falling against him. She then blacked out due to blood loss.

"Shenzi, Shenzi, wake up" Banzai said while keeping her from falling to the ground.

She was cut all over and most of her fur was soaked in blood. Banzai could feel her breathing, but it was very weak. He manages to scoop her up onto his back then headed back to the river he was at. "Don't worry Shenzi, I'm here with you" he said

* * *

Ed crawled up the small tunnel again to see if Alzon has given up on killing him and went home. His eyes were red from the dirt and his throat still felt like it was on fire. He held back his cough and peeked outside the hole.

He couldn't see anything so he walked out a bit more and nearly jumped when he saw Alzon a few meters away. He calmed down when he saw that the lion was asleep so he took another few steps out of the tunnel. Alzon snorted in his sleep and shifted into another position. Ed sighed in relief and started walking away as quick and quietly as he can. He held his breath to keep himself from coughing til he was far away from the lion.

A smile formed across his face when he thought he was going to escape, but he stepped on a twig and saw two glowing eyes staring at him.

The chase was on again.

* * *

(_Shenzi . . . Shenzi . . . Shenzi, wake up_)

Shenzi moans in her sleep (_five more minutes mother_)

"Shenzi?" Banzai called

He was only walking for twenty minutes when he felt Shenzi moving a bit on top of his back. He laid down and gently let her roll off of him. "Shenzi, can you hear me"

She started to open her eyes and looked up to see Banzai sighing in relief then smiling. "Banzai?" With Banzai's help, she sat up and started at him for a while.

"Banzai, is it really you" she asked

He nodded, but she backed away a bit "no, no, they told me you were dead, I must be dreaming" She said

"You are not dreaming, I'm alive" he said

Shenzi continued to stare at him then lifted her arm and bit it. She hissed in pain and it made her realize she wasn't dreaming. Tear formed in her eyes "you're alive, you're really alive"

"Yes" he said

Ignoring her injuries, she embraced him and held onto him for dear life "I thought you were dead, I thought you were dead when you didn't come back to me" She said

"I'm sorry, but I'm here now" he said hugging her tighter.

She hissed in pain so he pulled away and stared at her "what happened to you"

Shenzi sighs "I got into a fight with Nuacka"

"Is she?"

"Yes, she's dead, but it was sad how she went"

"Why"

"When we were fighting, she didn't seem like herself, but after the final blow she looked like her old self and she smiled.

"Do you know why she was like that?"

She nodded "she blamed me for things that happen between her and my mom even before my brother was born."

"What happened back then?" he asked

"Kinda what happened to me and you, repeated history" She said

Banzai gave her a confused face "what do you mean"

"My father was an outsider lackey, my mother was betrothed to this male that was in love with Nuacka. Nuacka didn't want my mom marrying to the male so she thought up a plan, but it failed. The male is dead, she was carrying his pup and couldn't bear to see my mom live a happy life with the outsider that killed her one and only love"

Banzai was stunned "well that explain why your mother didn't want to talk about her past"

"And why Zacuru never knew his father"

He noticed Shenzi was shaking from remembering about the past and the fight "that fight was something I'll never forget" She said. All the blood, the look in Nuacka's blank eyes and the fact she was use to knock the skull that been her home nearly all her life.

Banzai gave her a warm nuzzle then started to lick the dried blood of her cheek. Shenzi smiled and closed her eyes to enjoy the pleasure of knowing Banzai wasn't dead and was right here with her.

"I know a place you can rest and clean up a bit" Banzai said

"Really" she asked

"Yeah, I been hiding out there with Todei, waiting for my wounds to heal up" he said

"Todei was with you, where is he now?" She asked

Banzai frowned and looked away and that was enough to tell Shenzi he was dead as well. "I'm sorry" she said

"Its ok, I really don't know how to feel since he was the one who set me up to be killed"

"So I heard, Secret told me everything" She said "Banzai, a lot of stuff happened when you were gone, Secret's meltdown, Ed's disappearance, Nuacka's death . . . (Zacuru trying to rape me) . . . a lot of things" Shenzi didn't want to tell him about the last thing.

"Ed's disappearance, what do you mean, what happened to him"

"Nuacka wanted to get rid of all the outsiders lackeys"

"Alzon went after him too?" Banzai asked

She nodded "He may be alive or death I don't know. This is all my fault, if I wasn't moping and kept my eye on him, he would still be here"

"It not your fault Shenzi, Ed is out there, he not those type that would give up without a fight"

Shenzi continues to frown and was about to say something when they heard a roar echoing. "What was that?"

"More like, what is that?" Banzai pointed

They turned their heads to the east and spotted two pairs of glowing eyes running around like one was chasing the other. Then they heard a grunting sound of pain follow by another roar.

"Wait, I recognize that grunting sound anywhere" Shenzi said

Shenzi and Banzai stared at each other "ED!" They both shouted and ran over to where the commotion was taking place.

A large paw smack down on Ed's back and he was slammed into the dirt. He could feel the claws burying into his flesh when he was turned over to face the insane lion.

Alzon grinned "Funny, this is the same way Shentana died"

Ed's eyes grew wide as the claws were brought out and were swung toward his face. Ed closed his eyes, ready to take the hit when he heard Alzon roaring and letting him go.

"Ed, you idiot, get out of there" He heard Shenzi shouting.

He opened his eyes to see Banzai on top of Alzon and biting him in the shoulder. Next thing he knew he was grabbed by the back of his neck and dragged away from the lion. Shenzi let him go for him to get up "are you ok Ed" Shenzi asked

Ed nodded, very stunned to see Shenzi and Banzai here. "Good, let finish this creep off once and for all"

Ed took a deep breath and nodded then they both headed over to Alzon. Shenzi bit him in the leg, hoping it would trip him while Ed bit him on the side. Alzon roared and rolled over, nearly crushing Banzai and Shenzi and causing Ed to land right on Alzon's stomach. Ed jumped off and stood next to Banzai and Shenzi, who hissed when some of her wounds were reopen.

Alzon got up, bleeding from the spots they bit and laughed "it going to take a lot more to defeat me. I would give up since one of you is already badly bleeding"

He stared at the female; the shadows in the moonlight showed the drops of blood falling to the floor. He grinned and took a step forward over to the trio and continued to glare at Shenzi "That fear on your face was the same fear I saw before I slaughtered your mother"

Shenzi started growled, she was getting sick and tire of everyone telling her how bad her mother's death was. She stared into the murderer's blank eyes as he took another step forward.

"She was so scared and the way Scar, my sister, and Nuacka laughed made it even sweeter."

The males started to growl along with Shenzi, but that only made the lion smirked even more "I don't why you males are growling"

"Because you killed the one, whoever cared about me, you killed-" Banzai said

"My . . . mother" Someone side in a low, dried up voice.

Shenzi and Banzai's eyes widened and turned their heads to stare at Ed, who started coughing again "wait a minute did you just speak" Banzai shouted til he was interrupted by Alzon roaring.

The trio dodged the lion from hitting them with went in different directions. Banzai looked back and saw that Alzon main target was Shenzi, since she was still badly injured. "Leave her alone"

Banzai jumped up onto Alzon again and bit him hard on his back. Alzon screamed in pain and swung around to get Banzai off, but he had a tight grip. Ed bit him in the arm causing Alzon to step on his paw the wrong way. Shenzi heard a loud cracking noise and she knew Alzon broke his wrist.

Alzon lifted his paw that had Ed on it and swung it down, slamming the hyena hard on the floor. Shenzi took that shot and rushed it while Alzon was distracted and bit him hard in his neck.

Alzon roared and rolled over again to get Banzai and Ed off of him. Banzai fell off, but not before tearing off a large piece of flesh.

The lion screamed in pain and shook his head repeatedly to free himself from Shenzi's grip. The males grabbed hold of the lion's arms before he could hit Shenzi. Alzon spun around, rolled over and literally slammed his body down on the dirt, but Shenzi still wouldn't let him go.

Blood was seeping into her mouth, she felt like she was going to vomit from the salty taste, but she still held on. Alzon slammed himself against a rock, causing Ed to bite deeper into his arm and hearing more cracking noises coming out from his arm. Ed let go and jumped up and bit Alzon on the side of his neck to help Shenzi choke him to death.

Alzon continues to roar but it was cut off when Banzai bit him in the next as well. Alzon stood on his back legs, literally lifting the trio off the floor which would be his wrong doing. The weight cause Shenzi to fall, tearing off flesh from his neck, and hitting the floor with a loud thump.

She heard blood spraying and the mist hitting her face before hearing the lion hitting the floor. She ran over to her friends to see if they were all right. The trio stared down at the lion that had blood oozing out of his neck.

They back away when the body started to twitch before stopping all together.

Shenzi started spitting out some blood to get rid of the awful taste "you guys ok" she asked

"Yeah, just give me a minute to collect my thoughts" Banzai said

"Are you ok Ed?" Shenzi asked

Ed nodded, a little shaky, but he was ok.

They sat there for a minute to calm down a bit before Ed started laughing and for some reason Shenzi joined in then Banzai did. They laughed and laughed because they couldn't believe what just happened til all three fainted from exhaustion . . .


	21. Returning

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, with my Christmas break done and school starting again, I been busy. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Returning**

Another day had past and the clan back at the pride land was getting restless from the lack of food, water, and the poor condition the land was in, and the news to Nuacka's death and Shenzi disappearance was spreading.

"This is not good" Info said, pacing back and forth while Silet watched her with a frown

"With Shenzi and Nuacka gone, we have no leader and without a leader the clan will go out control"

"Not really" Silet said

"What do you mean?"

"Over the months of living in this condition of lack of food and water, they were easily brainwashed by Zira and her pride to believe that Scar is their new leader. With us working for Nuacka and Zacuru, we also fell into the trap"

Info stared at the young hyena, her face was in sheared depression because she believed that Ed and the rest of the trio were dead. "Are we going to die, Info?"

She sighed and walked over to her "Silet, I know I haven't been the nicest hyena to you over the years due to thinking what was best for you and for Gossip and me, but I'll tell you this, no matter what happens we'll make it through it together"

"You really mean that" She asked

"Yeah, you should too, you just gotta have your light"

"Should I, since I don't see the point anymore when everything around me is dead or dying"

Info sighed again since Silet did have a point, she snapped out of it when Gossip came rushing it with a terrified look on her face.

"What wrong" Info asked

"We got to get out here" Gossip panicking "NOW!"

"Why what going on" Info asked

"Its Zacuru, he knows about Nuacka's death and he just lost it. I was walking around and I spotted him with blood all over his body and he was just muttering about he was going to find and kill Shenzi" She said trying to take a deep breath

"Metal Illness must run in the family" Info said to Silet, who nodded.

"He knows that Shenzi was the one who killed Nuacka, but I over heard him saying that was going to find the other three scents that were around the dead body"

"Other three scentes" Silet said

Info's eyes widened when she got it "He looking for us"

Gossip nodded "We got to get out of here, or least find a place where there's a crowd"

The other two nodded and ran out of the cave "If we get back into the pride lands, we'll be safe for now" Info said

They quickly took off and were almost at the border when Silet grabbed them and hid behind a pile of bones.

"What was that for?" Gossip shouted

"Ssh, I see him"

The female trio peeked around the pile of bones and was horrified when they saw Zacuru. Gossip was right, he was covered in blood, some of it wasn't from him, and seem to be out of it and muttering things to himself. He suddenly stopped, sniffed the air and grinned "I know you're out there Info, Gossip and even you, the little pest"

They hid behind the bones again, trembling in fear, "what are we going to do" Silet said

"Oh spies, come out, come out, wherever you are and I'll make the death quick and painless" Zacuru growled

Info started to sweat, Gossip was biting down her lip to prevent her from making a sound and Silet was tearing up from fear. Zacuru sniffed the air again "Ran off to your cave, I'll get you there" Zacuru said and ran off.

The female trio exhaled and stood there for a minute to calm down before running out of the graveyard and into the pride lands.

Shenzi dips her face into the cold water to wash off the dried blood from her face and hair. She lifted her head and started wiping her face with her paws while Ed rushed over and started drinking water as if he hasn't had any his whole life.

Banzai sat by a small tree, shocked and stunned from what Shenzi told him when they were walking back to the river. She told him what's been going on when he was gone and he couldn't believe he wasn't there when those events happen especially that one event that will never leave his mind anytime soon.

"Notwital and Blahatha" He said again before bursting out laughing "I can't believe I wasn't there to see the look on their faces"

"It wasn't as funny as you think Banzai" Shenzi said as she was fixing up her hair "The look on Silet's face was so unforgettable and she thinks you and Ed are dead"

"I know, but it's just like you said with those names they can no longer spy on us" He said

"I guess, but I doubt they still want to work with Zacuru" she said.

She walked into the water, making sure she stayed close to the edge, and laid down to clean up her wounds. Ed sat down next to the edge of the river, burped then smiled from getting water into his stomach to help with his sore throat.

"You must've been thirsty Ed?" Shenzi asked

He smiled and cleared his throat, he was glad to see his friends again and that fact that Alzon was gone.

"Speaking of Ed, there something I need to know" Banzai said

Ed stood very still as Banzai walk over to him and looked at Ed straight in the eyes. "Banzai what are you doing" Shenzi asked as she walked out of the river and shook her body to dry up.

Banzai looked at Ed like as if he was examining him "say something"

Ed gave him a confused look as well as Shenzi "Banzai, you and I both know Ed can't talk"

"No, I heard him say mother before Alzon attacked us" Banzai said "so I know he can talk"

"It must have been your imagination" She said

"No, it wasn't, I know you heard him too, right?"

"Maybe I did, but yet I was dizzy from blood loss so I didn't know what to believe last night"

"He can talk" Banzai said then looked over at Ed "come on Ed, I know I heard you say mother"

Ed continues to stare at his friends and grew very nervous when they were waiting for him to do or say something.

"Talk" Banzai said "just on word"

Shenzi could tell that Ed was getting nervous by the second "come on Ed, if you can then say you can, just say something" She said

Ed felt his little brain hurting from the pressure of his friends till finally something clicked in his mind and said the first thing that came to his mine "Ze . . . bra"

Shenzi and Banzai's eyes widened "oh . . . my... God" Banzai said before he fainted.

"Ed, you actually said a word" Shenzi said

"I can say more words, but I don't know if I'm just talking in my head or laughing" Ed said

Shenzi couldn't help, but smile and hug her friend "Ed, you're actually talking, after how many years, when did this happen" She asked

Ed shrugged "I think it was when that lion scared me and I just felt something in my throat unclogged"

Shenzi smiled "you know, it was really sweet how you called my mom your mother"

"She always was my mother since she raised me"

"Well, you always been liked another brother to me"

Ed smiled and started to clear his throat again.

Banzai got up from the floor and shook his head "Is that your real voice" he asked since Ed's voice was deep and scratchy.

Ed shook his head "my throat just really, really hurts"

"Well, for the mean time, just don't talk, we don't want you to lose your voice again" Shenzi said

He nodded and stayed quiet "so when is he allowed to talk again" Banzai asked

"Whenever his throat gets better or when all this is over" Shenzi said "whatever comes first"

"Well then, what do we do now" Banzai asked

Shenzi thought "you guys want to take a nap"

They looked up at the sky, it was only the late morning "sure, I could use a few extra hours of sleep" Banzai said

Ed laid down and frowns when he saw Shenzi and Banzai cuddling together before they went to sleep. He misses Silet, even her name was just as beautiful as she is and couldn't wait to get back to pride rock and finally be able to tell her that he loves her. He yawned and laid his head on the grass and drifted off to sleep.

Shenzi didn't sleep for very long when someone works her up by poking and shaking her. She quickly opened her eyes and spotted Ed trying to say something, but lost his words. She looked up at the sky and it was already the late afternoon.

"Ed, what is it"

Ed grabbed Shenzi's head and turned it around and she was shocked to see another lion running over to their spot. "Shit"

Shenzi quickly woke up Bnazai and before he could say anything he was dragged onto his feet and all three hid behind a thick tree and bush.

"What's going on?" Banzai asked

"Ssh, another lion is coming" Shenzi whispered.

"Do you think its one of Zira's pack, looking for us or Alzon?" Banzai whispered back.

They placed their heads down and peaked through the grass and saw a young adult male lion walking over to the river. He took a few deep breaths as if he been running all day and bent over to drink some water.

"That not one of Zira's pack" Banzai said

"If I didn't know better, the male kinda looks like Mufasa" Shenzi said

The three looked at each other and shook their heads "Nah, that impossible" she said.

The male lion licks his lips to wipe away any drops of water off his chin and laid down for a minute to rest a bit. He been running all night and all day and just wanted a few minutes to rest and regain his strength for the up coming battle he knows will happen.

"Ok, very quietly, we'll sneak away from the lion and run back to the pride lands" Shenzi said

"We'll get there faster if we run nonstop" Banzai said. The only reason it took him a long time because he was walking slower then normally and he had to carrying extra weight since Todei was out cold.

"Can you guys run?" She asked

Ed nodded and Banzai did too "what about you, you got hurt pretty badly last night"

She smiled "I'm more concern if you two would slow me down"

The males gave her a sour look then grin and ran off, away from the desert and back to the pride lands. It was the late evening when they return to the Graveyard, the only reason they went there first because Banzai wanted to see the place where Nuacka was killed at.

Yet, something seen differently about the place, whatever it was Shenzi could feel it running down her spine.

"I don't know why, but this place seems spookier then the last time I was here" Banzai said

"You're right, something doesn't seem right" Shenzi said

"Well, lets go see Nuacka then we'll go find your brother and tell him we're all ok" Banzai said

"Ok, we fought around our skull" she said then sigh "the skull didn't survive"

They started walking over to their home and Banzai spotted something a few meters away. "Shenzi, you said you fought Nuacka by the skull right?"

"Yeah, weren't you listening" Shenzi said

"Then whose that" Banzai pointed

Shenzi looked over at whatever Banzai was pointing at and saw a hyena's body on the floor covered in blood. She took a few steps over to it then rush over when she realizes who it was.

"Shenzen!" She screamed

Shenzi stopped next to her brother, he had cuts and bruises all over his body and was covered in dried blood. A large stain surrounded his body which told Shenzi that he was like this for a while.

Banzai and Ed stood next to Shenzi and were shocked, Banzai lean over to Shenzen's face to see if he was alive.

"Is he?" Shenzi asked

"He's alive, his breathing is weak, but he's alive" Banzai said

"Quick let's take him back to the cave" Shenzi said

Banzai laid down, letting Shenzi and Ed slide Shenzen onto him then Banzai stood up.

"Is he too heavy?" Shenzi asked

"No, he's very light for his age" Banzai said

"He hasn't eaten much eaten much in weeks" Shenzi said "none of us has"

They quickly went back to Shenzen's cave and Banzai placed Shenzen down as carefully as he can. Shenzi swallowed a large lump in her throat and kept herself from crying as she started wiping the blood off her brother's face.

"Shenzen, Shenzen, can you hear me?" Shenzi whispered. "Please say something, please"

Banzai and Ed sat there, not knowing what to say or do "Shenzen, please, don't leave me" Shenzi said again, shaking him.

Shenzen started to cough and slowly opened his eyes to see the trio looking down at him. The first he did, he struggled to get up while screaming out his girlfriend's name "Balean! Where is she?"

"Shenzen, you're alive" She said, hugging him, but quickly pulled away when he hissed in pain.

"Shenzi?" Shenzen looked at Ed and Banzai. "Banzai? Ed? Am I dead too?"

"No, they're alive" Shenzi said then frowns "what happened to you"

Shenzen shook his head to get rid of the daze "Balean, we got to find Balean" he said

"What happened to you, please tell me?"

"We were walking, trying to find you when we bumped into Zacuru and he seems so out of it. Then the next thing I knew he attacked me and wouldn't stop screaming "she killed her" over and over again. Balean ran off, but she returned and told him to stop then I was stuck in the head and past out. He must've gone after Balean and I don't know how long I was out"

Shenzen tried to get up, but collapsed to the floor "Shenzen, you're too weak, stay here we'll go find her"

"Shenzi be careful, Zacuru is crazy" he said

"I know, it runs in his family" Shenzi said

"Just stay deep inside the cave, you'll be safe" Banzai said

Shenzi, Banzai and Ed ran out of the cave, leaving Shenzen to regain his strength "Shenzi, be careful"

They search around the graveyard, but something still seems strange "where is everybody" Shenzi said

Even though the hyenas were allowed in the graveyard, most of them still spent their time in the graveyard to sleep or to get away, but the whole place was empty.

"Something doesn't seem right" Banzai said

Ed stood there, a little freak out from the whole things that he didn't see someone walking up to him. A paw patted him of the shoulder and he screamed at the top of his lungs. The other two turned around to see Ed, coughing again and hissing in pain from his sore throat and Balean, smiling weakly at them.

"You guys are not dead" she said weakly.

Shenzi smiled, but it quickly faded when she noticed a giant bite mark on her side and a few scratches. Balean smiled "I escaped and hid for a day, I was too scared to come out"

Shenzi walked over to Balean "are you ok"

She nodded "yes, is Shenzen ok"

"He is, he back in his cave" Shenzi said

Balean sighed in relief "thank god, Zacuru just lost it and after he attacked Shenzen, he came after me. I don't know what was wrong with him, but he kept on saying that someone Shenzen knew killed his mother"

Shenzi froze, Zacuru found Nuacka's body and no doubt picked up her sense. "Balean, where is everybody" Banzai asked

"Before we encountered Zacuru, Scar came by and told us that today he was going to speak to Sarabi about why she hasn't found food. And he said if she didn't give him the answers he wanted he's going to kill her"

"This is bad" Shenzi said

"Why" Banzai asked

"If Scar kills Sarbai, the lioness might go on a rebellion and who do you think is going to be caught in the middle.

Banzai knew "the clan"

"Exactly" Shenzi said

"What do we do now?" Balean asked

"Balean, go back to Shenzen and make sure he stays alive, Me, Banzai and Ed are going into the pride lands and gather up the clan" Shenzi said "because tonight, we're leaving this place"

Balean nodded "we're really leaving this place"

"Yes, but stay inside your cave, and don't worry Zacuru is probably in the pride lands."

"Ok, thanks Shenzi" she said and ran off to the cave where Shenzen was at.

"Come on" Shenzi said

The trio walked out of the graveyard, and Balean was right, all the hyenas were gathered around the pride rock with Scar standing on top of the rock. They saw Zira sitting down with her back turned, blocking their way from walking over to the clan. If Zira saw them alive and well, they know that she'll make them pay for killing her brother.

"How are we going to get past her?" Banzai asked

Shenzi looked around and spotted a path going up to the rock where a dozen of hyenas are watching for the event that is about to be unfolded. "Let's go up to the rock, we can get the ones up there to leave and grab the others' attention" she said

Banzai nodded and the three snuck off as quietly as they can to make sure Zira didn't hear them and walked up the path to the top of the rock. They were greeted by some of the hyenas, some were shocked to see them alive while others looked worried and sad.

"Hey, where have you three been" a male hyena said "we heard rumors of you guys running away and that Nuacka is dead"

"It's a long story" Banzai said

"But that not the point, listen to me, I need you to-" Shenzi was interrupted

"SARABI!" Scar roared

The male hyena, along with the others, gathered over to the edge of the rock and looked down to see the lioness, Sarabi talking to Scar.

"This is just great" Shenzi pouted

"It gets worst" Banzai said pointing over at Ed.

Ed couldn't help himself and went over to the edge to see what was going on. "Idiot" Shenzi said and walked over to Ed with Banzai following her. "Ed, what are you doing, we need to get the clan out of here" Banzai whispered

Ed wasn't paying attention to Banzai and continues listening to Scar and Sarabi's conversation. Shenzi was about hit Ed and dragged him away from the edge, but when her eyes caught Scar smacking Sarabi across the face Shenzi froze.

Lightning struck and they all heard a roar and turned around to see another lion on the rock. (_That was the same lion from the river_) Shenzi thought

Whoever it was, she noticed it brought fear into Scar's eyes . . .


	22. Zacuru and The Tunnels

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the wait, see my mom wasn't very happy with the "D" I got in my English Class so she took away a lot of my computer time so I can concentrate better on my work. In other words updating is going to be a little slower then normal. **

**Which stinks since I have just a couple of chapters left to go. **

**(Sigh) Anyway, enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-two: Zacuru and Tunnels.**

Scar backed away as the lion ran over to Sarabi "Mufasa, no, you're dead"

"What's going on" Silet whispered

The female trio were moving along with the crowd as they walked up the rock to get a better look. "I don't know, just follow the crowd and watch out for Zacuru, he could be anywhere around here" Info said

Gossip looked up at the sky and noticed dark clouds and the sound of thunder covering up the evening sun. "I think it better that we leave"

"We will as soon as we find out who this other lion is"

Shenzi watched as the lion talked to Sarabi then gave her a nuzzle. "Simba?" Scar said then smiled "Simba, it's so nice to see you . . . Alive!" He looked up and stared at the trio, not caring or knowing what they have been through. The Trio gulped and walked away from the edge letting the other hyenas take their spots.

"This is going to be the death penalty if Scar catches us" Banzai said, as they walked away from the clan til they were alone.

"Well look on the bright side" Shenzi said

"And that is" Banzai asked

"Letting Nala go was the best plan I ever had" Shenzi said

The two other males nodded "should we just get on with our plan to get the clan out of here"

He noticed Shenzi turned completely white as she stared at something behind them. They turned around and nearly jumped out of their skin when they saw Zacuru blocking their only path to get off the rock. He was covered in blood but all Shenzi was staring at was the wound on his shoulder she inflicted on him that other night.

She started to shake a little when that memory of that horrible night started coming back. She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts and started to growl.

"What a matter my dear, did you see the new 'make-over' I gave your brother" he asked, slowly walking over to them.

"You are so going to pay for hurting my brother" Shenzi growled.

"Oh no, I'm saving you for last because I want a rematch with him" Zacuru shouted as he stared at Banzai. "Losing a match is never forgivable, but tying is much worst"

He growled as the lightning flashed behind him then the dark dead land turned bright orange with smoke and the sound of fire filled the air. Zacuru started to laughed showing his bloodstained teeth as he continues to advance over to the Trio.

Shenzi growled, but stopped when she heard Scar shouting "I KILLED MUFASA!"

Then that when the clan jumped off the edge to fight and Zacuru attacked Banzai at the same time.

"Banzai!" Shenzi shouted

Banzai was slammed to the floor but he presses his paw on Zacuru's neck to keep him from biting "Go, get the clan out of here" he shouted

"But, what about you, I'm not going to leave you again"

"I'll be fine" He said

Shenzi bit her lip "come on Ed" she said

Ed nodded and they took off, Zacuru growled from the hatred and jealously he had about the relationship between her and her male friend. Too distracted by that he couldn't react quickly enough when Banzai head-butted him in the face.

* * *

Shenzi and Ed ran to the edge of the cliff again and were shocked to see all the hyenas and lioness fighting one another and by the way it was looking, the clan was losing.

Shenzi gulped "Ed, are you brave enough to get into that fight" she asked

Ed was about to say no when he heard a familiar scream from a female hyena "Silet!" he said and jumped off the cliff. Stunned from Ed's action, Shenzi jumped off as well and tried to find the alphas to tell them to get out of here.

The smoke from the fire made it hard to breathe and the heat was unbearable, but that didn't seem to stop the lioness and the hyenas from fighting. And for some reason she thought she saw a meerket, a warthog and some weird monkey with a stick fighting in this battle as well.

"Ed, Ed! Where are you?" She shouted

A lioness tried to attack her, but other hyenas jumped on the lioness back and started biting and scratching. The fight was getting out of control, blood was being drawn and for some reason Scar wasn't anywhere in sight.

Silet lost her friends in the messy crowd and tried to find a place to find to get away but with all the movement and dodging she was being pulled into the fight. The hyenas were getting beaten, tossed and in a few times she saw some lying on the floor . . . not moving.

"INFO, GOSSIP, WHERE ARE YOU!" She shouted but it was muffled by the noise.

She was pushed and shoved to the point she fell to the floor, but she quickly got up before getting stepped on only to crash into a lioness. The lioness turned around and roars at the young female, believing Silet was going to attack her and raised her paw to strike when Info bit the lioness in the leg.

"Info!" Silet shouted

The lioness turned around and tried to hit Info when Gossip rushed in and bit her in the arm, soon other hyenas joined in. Silet found this an opportunity to run when another lioness ran up to helpthe other and didn't care if she ran over the hyena or not.

"Silet, you idiot, get out of way" Info shouted.

Silet was frozen stiff from fear that she couldn't move, but when the lioness was just two feet away from running her over she was pushed out of the way. Silet fit the ground and heard her friends shouting out her name. She opened her eyes and couldn't believe who just saved her "Ed?" she said, stunned

Ed smiled and helped her get up as Info and Gossip ran over to them "Ed, what the hell, where did you come from" Info said, speechlessly "I thought you were dead"

Shenzi ran up to them and the female trio was shocked "Shenzi? Wait, what's going on here" Gossip asked

"No time, we need to get the clan out of here before this whole place is cover in flames" Shenzi said

"Well, what do you want us to do, we're too busy trying to stay alive" Info said

"If you really want to live, then you will do whatever I say" she shouted

"Ok, ok, what do you want us to do" Gossip asked

"I know this will sound dangerous but I need you three to go out there and tell the others to forget about the fight and head back to the graveyard"

The females were unsure about it but they nodded "thank you, once we get everybody, we're leaving this place" Shenzi said

"Right, don't worry, we'll tell as many as we can" Info said

"What are you going to do?" Gossip asked

"I'm going to go find Scar and settle this once and for all" she said "come on Ed"

Ed nodded and looked at Silet, who was still shocked to see him alive. She smiled "you're alive" she said, tearing up a bit.

Ed cleared his throat and ignored the soreness in his throat "I love you"

Silet was stunned "did you . . . just . . . speak" she asked, and he nodded. She fainted.

Info and Gossip's jaws dropped til Info shook out of it and grabbed the nearest hyena "you, take Secret and run back to the graveyard, that Shenzi's orders"

The female nodded and bent down so Gossip could place Silet on her back "be careful, now go"

The female ran as quickly as she can without dropping the pass out female and headed back to the graveyard. Info and Gossip ran off to tell the others and Ed went to find Shenzi again.

* * *

Banzai was back into a corner and stared at Zacuru's evil eyes, who grinned, knowing that one more move, Banzai would be dead and gone. "What's a matter Banzai, getting scared knowing your life is about to end"

"No, more like creep out by the way you look" he said "that nasty wound on your shoulder is getting infected and everybody knows how vain you are"

Zacuru growled "Yes, this is what happens when Shenzi is force to do something"

Banzai was confused about what Zacuru was talking about "but with you gone, for good, nothing will keep me from getting to her" Zacuru grinned and tackled Banzai to the ground.

Banzai held back with all his strength so he couldn't be pushed off the edge. He looked at the bottom, the whole ground at the bottom was covered in flames and burned twigs, death was written in the fire if he fell. He pushed Zacuru off of him but Zacuru charged toward him again, but Banzai lean over to the left and Zacuru nearly fell off the edge.

Zacuru turned around and grabbed hold of Banzai by his chest with his teeth as his back paws fell of the edge. Banzai dug his claws into the rock as he slowly started to slide toward the edge.

"Let me go" Banzai shouted

Zacuru grabbed hold of his arms and tried to pull in off the edge "I'm not going to die unless someone comes with me" he laughed "if it not you, then Shenzi will be the one"

Banzai tried to pull back but he was slipping, soon he found himself at the edge with Zacuru just hanging onto Banzai's arms with dear life. Zacuru pulled Banzai even more "Stop it Zacuru, it not worth it" Banzai shouted

"I don't care, as long as you're going to die, I don't care" He shouted

Banzai hated him, but didn't want him to die like this, but when it his life on the line here as well he had no choice. Banzai bit Zacuru's arm so hard that he felt his teeth touching the bone so he would let him go. Zacuru screaming in pain and was lifted up by his arm by Banzai. Blood oozed down Zacuru's arm as Banzai closed his eyes and release his jaw.

Zacuru screams as he fell down the rock and disappeared in the flames at the bottom. Banzai stared at the bottom of the ground and couldn't believe he just did that to a fellow hyena even if it was Zacuru.

"Banzai!"

He turned around to see Shenzi running up to him and looked around "where's Zacuru" she asked

Banzai frowned "he's gone"

Shenzi looked at the bottom where the fire seems to be getting bigger and bigger, she gave Banzai a nuzzled "come on, lets go find Scar" she said, and he nodded.

* * *

The fight between the lioness and the hyenas were dying down as the word went out to the hyenas to forget about the fight and head back to the Graveyard as quick as they can. Some didn't care if they had to run through some flames it was better then being torn apart by lioness.

"Info, we better leave too or else it would be impossible to run through the fire" Gossip said

"But what about Shenzi and her friends" she said

"Well, if she gets burned to a crisp then that would be one less hyena that knows are names" Gossip said

Info thought about it "good point"

The two females ran down the path that would lead them the pride lands. The smoke was thick and the path was blocks by a few flames. They closed their eyes and ran through the fire, biting their tongues from the pain and running off to the graveyard.

* * *

Simba spotted Scar running off around the rock, growling, Simba ran after Scar not knowing that the trio was behind them.

"Should we follow" Banzai asked

"Of course, I want to see Scar's defeat with my own eyes" she said

"Then lets go then" Banzai said

The Trio ran after Simba and noticed about a few others were following them as well. Maybe they wanted to see Scar's defeat or thought the Trio was going to go help Scar. Simba looked back and roared at the hyenas to stay away, the trio was about to say something when they heard a voice.

"Hey Pumbaa, what do you call a hyena with half a brain"

They look up and saw a meerkat and a warthog, who was chuckling "beats me, Timon, what"

"Gifted" Timon said and they both started laughing.

What made it worst Ed, started laughing til Banzai slapped him across the face "they're talking about us" he said

Shenzi didn't care about Scar that minute, she growled and walked forward "for your last meal, you're going to eat those words"

"How can you laughed at that joke Ed" Banzai asked

"I thought it was funny" Ed laughed again

Banzai just gave him a look then followed Shenzi who went after the meerkat and the warthog. They turned the corner of a rock and saw the meerkat talking to the ground.

(_Why in the heck is he talking to the ground_) Shenzi asked

She heard some muffles coming from the ground then the meerkat and the warthog back against the wall.

* * *

Balean woke up after taking a very small nap when she heard commotion outside the cave. She gasped when she noticed Shenzen was gone and ran out of the cave, ignoring the pain, and went to go find him. She stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed the cloudy night sky was glowing a bright orange color with thick black smoke and the smell of fire.

* * *

After a little entertainment from the meerkat and the warthog, it appeared that they ran out of ideas. Shenzi was still trying to figure out why or whom the meerkat was talking to in the ground. The meerkat started bitting his nails, but smiled when he got an idea to by him and the warthog some time.

"Wait, whoa, hold on for one second" The meerkat said to the Trio. Shenzi and the others stopped to see what the meerkat was up too.

"Timon, what are you doing" The warthog asked

What the meerkat did next scarred Shenzi for the rest of her life when he bends down on his and as her to become his bride. The warthog's jaw dropped as well as Shenzi and Banzai was so stunned, he didn't know how to react from that.

(_What in the world just happen here_) Shenzi thought, and was so thankful that Info and Gossip weren't here, no doubt they would use this to get back at her for knowing their real names. She shook her head "I don't think so" she said.

The insults and the hunger got the best of her and started walking toward the meerkat, who was still babbling about the proposal, maybe he was that desperate the die she thought.

"Shenzi Marie please, I know what you are thinking" Timon said, walking back over to the wall "we're too different, it will never work, I mean what with children would look like and all"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, but did find it rather disturbing and funny at the same time. "That violates so many laws of nature" she said to the meerkat, but he was babbling on and on and on again.

Even Banzai was going along with the joke which made Shenzi smiled, but it faded when she saw another, fatter, meerkat popping out of the dirt. Timon gave her the signal and suddenly the ground started cracking and ran toward Shenzi and the others.

Shenzi screamed and started backing up along with the other hyenas that were behind her and her friends. They stopped when the cracks stopped and were worried if something was about to happen . . . but nothing did.

"Ready to eat guys?" Shenzi asked

Banzai and Ed smirked and they started walking back over to the meerkats and the warthog. Just when Shenzi thought the weird meerkat couldn't get anymore insane, he started running toward her, which was a shock "What!" Shenzi said

"Timon no!" the female meerkat shouted

Shenzi swoops down to grab him but the meerkat jumped down a small deep crack, Shenzi pulled up and shook off the dirt from her nose and mouth. "Lets get them" she heard Banzai saying

With her stomach growling from not eating anything for days, Shenzi was the first one to charge toward the remaining meerkats and the warthog, but as soon as she landed, the thin layer of dirt broke and sent her falling inside a large tunnel.

Shenzi started to slide down the tunnel while feeling the others slamming inside the tunnel and sliding down with her. She screamed as the light faded in the background and soon it was pitch black . . .


	23. The River of Fire

**Author's note: Sorry for the wait, my computer hours are still cut til I get my English Grade up.**

**Since the last two chapters are pretty short, I'm going to update the next chapter in a day or two instead of the usual week. **

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: The river of Fire**

Zira saw him fall, her leader and King, she saw him fall off the cliff and down to the waves of fire.

"Scar, Scar can you hear me" Zira shouted while coughing from the fire.

She felt like she was mentally hitting her head to tell herself that Scar wasn't dead. She tried to find an opening in the flames to go to him but when she found her opportunity, she heard sounds of screams follow by echos getting louder and louder til it was too late.

Next thing she knows, Shenzi flew out of a tunnel that was above her and crash into her with such force that they both fell to the ground. Before any of the two females could react, Banzai, Ed and other hyenas fell out of the tunnel and crashed against them.

It was just Shenzi's luck that she was at the bottom of the pile but at least from the pile up, one of them knocked Zira out.

"Guys, move, I can't breathe" Shenzi shouted but it was only a low muffle.

The hyenas struggled to get loose from one another while trying to avoid the fire when one of the hyenas spotted Scar a few meters away from them.

"Shenzi, Scar is just a few meters away from us" the male hyena said, after they all got untangled from one another.

Shenzi coughed from the smoke and looked at the others who were waiting for her orders "well, my fellow hyenas, we can either get away from the fire and let it end Scar's life or would you rather get revenge on Scar for killing the Matriarch, our leader, in cold blood" She asked

The other hyenas started to grin and move aside so Shenzi, Banzai and Ed would be the first to see Scar. Shenzi didn't fear the fire that was surrounding her and her friends because when it comes to Scar and his part in the murder of her mother, the fire was the least of her worries.

(_Yet why is my heart pounding_) she thought as she and her male friends walked up to a rock and stared down at Scar who was struggling to get up.

When Scar saw them, he seems really pleased to see them that he started smiling.

* * *

Belean walked over to the borders of the Graveyard, even from here she can still smell the thick smoke and could see the fire that is engulfing Pride Rock. She was stunned to see most of the clan around the borders of the Graveyard, some licking their injuries, some looking for loved ones or friends while others were waiting til their Leader and the others to return.

Balean spotted Info, who trying to wake up the past out Silet and walked over to her to see what was going on.

"Info, what going on around here" Belean asked

"Where have you been" Gossip said "the whole clan was up there at that rock, fighting for our lives"

"I was back at the caves, Zacuru went mad and started to attack Shenzen and me" Balean said

Info and Gossip looked at each other, with both thinking so that is why Zacuru was covered in blood the last time they saw him.

"Well, some lion return claiming he is Simba then Scar confessed that he killed Mufasa then everyone started fighting or trying to get away from the flames." Gossip said

"Have you seen Shenzen" She asked

"What do you mean, I thought you said he was with you" Info said

"He was, but when I woke up he was gone" Balean said

* * *

Scar begged and pleaded for his life as the hyena slowly approach him with a grin on their faces and food on their mind.

Shenzi continued to feel her heart pounding so hard that it was hurting her chest and tried so hard not to let her fear stop her from what she needs to do. She watched as if everything was in slow motion, the others jumped over to Scar including Banzai and Ed and bit down any piece of flesh they can get their jaws on.

The sounds of fire crackling on the trees, flesh being torn, the cry of pain from Scar and the laugher of the hyenas filled Shenzi's ears as she stood there, trying to calm down her pounding heart and the fear she desperately tried to ignore.

A gust of wind blew causing the flames around them to spread and grow and the thick smoke to hit her in her eyes, stingy them til they were watery.

The circle of flames around them grew closer and closer "Guys, stop!" Shenzi finally spoke out.

The small group stopped what they were doing and turned around to look at her "forget about Scar, the fire will finish him off, we need to get out of before we are swallowed by the flames." She shouted

She looked around for an opening to escape from the fire. She spotted a very small opening that was slowly being covered up by the flames. "Quick, everyone, there's an opening, get out of here and go back to the Graveyard"

The hyenas obeyed and ran through the opening, ignoring the fire that caught onto their fur, they rushed out of that area leaving only the trio behind to make sure everyone got out safely.

"I think that everyone" Sheni said

"Ew, what a mess" Banzai said, referring to Scar from behind them.

Shenzi looked back to see a bloody, torn up body of Scar and shook her head "lets go, this smoke is making me dizzy" Shenzi said

Ed was the first to get out, coughing from the smoke, follow by Banzai then they waited for Shenzi. Shenzi stared at the body a few feet away, making sure it was dead but something told her that this was way too easy.

"Shenzi, come on" Banzai coughed

"Right" She said

Shenzi started walking over to Banzai when she saw fear in Ed's eyes. Before she could react, sharp claws stabbed her in her back and she was pushed to the floor with whole force.

"Shenzi!" Banzai shouted, and was about to help her when another gust of wind blew in, causing the large flames to block his path.

Without thinking Banzai made an attempt to run right into the flames, but Ed grabbed him by his mane and pulled him back.

"Ed, what are you doing, let me go!" Banzai shouted, struggling to get away from his grip.

Ed wanted to save Shenzi as well, but even he wasn't dumb enough to rush into the river of fire. And he wasn't going to let Banzai, kill himself from rushing into the flames.

"Let me go Ed, LET ME GO" Banzai shouted.

Desperate, Banzai turned around and tried to bite Ed in the back of his neck to get free, but Ed dodged him and continue to drag him away from the fire. The smoke was burning his eyes and nostrils, but Ed didn't let Banzai go and could tell that the smoke was getting to Banzai too by the way he was coughing from the anxiety.

It came to a point where Banzai nearly fell to the floor from the smoke which gave Ed the chance to drag him away from that thick smoke and the fire and slowly went back to the Grave yards.

Even though Banzai was weak from inhaling too much smoke, he still tried to get away from Ed, but Ed, on the other hand, didn't want to lose another friend.

* * *

Shenzi felt a warm flow running down her back, with the sharp pain digging even deeper into her flesh. She turned around to see Scar, grinning at her with his bloodstained teeth. He was cut, bitten and scratched all over, there were pieces of flesh torn off here and there and his mane had patches of hair missing with blood soaked in.

"There is no way I'm dying alone" Scar said

(_I knew this was too easy_) Shenzi thought and tried to break free of his grip. "Let me go, you stupid bastard" she shouted.

She yanked away from him, only to scream when she felt her skin tearing even more from his nails. She nearly fell into the fire, but she manages to stop herself from burning her mane. Shenzi turned around to see Scar dragging himself over to her, because his back legs were either broken or torn to shreds. More blood poured out of the deep scratches Scar left on her back.

Shenzi back away as far as she could while avoiding the fire, the fear in her eyes made Scar chuckle. "Are you scared Shenzi, because you should be scared after what I'm going to do to you?"

Shenzi coughed from the smoke "you should be the one scared, I know what you did to my mother and you're the last lion on my list to take care of. You're beaten to a pulp-"

"But we're trapped in a river of fire"

Shenzi's eyes widen when he mentions that, she looked around and just like he said and what the prediction said in her dreams. The flames around her blew around like angry waves in a river and she was caught right in the middle of it with a half-dead lion.

Suddenly she heard a roar and turned around to see Scar clawing her right in the neck and slamming her down into the dirt.

"I don't need to be in good health to kill you" Scar growled, as he started to push Shenzi to the fire.

Shenzi struggled to get away but he had his deep in the side of her throat, pulling away could be fatal. She tried to stop Scar from pushing her, but that only made him slams his other paw onto her back, piercing through her flesh that made her scream in pain.

(_Your end will come in a river of fire_)

Shenzi felt the heat getting hotter and hotter with the tips of the flames barely touching her fur.

(_Your end will come in a river of fire_)

"No, no, no, I will not end like this" She shouted and struggled even more to break free.

"This wouldn't have happened if you just did what I told you Shenzi" Scar shouted "I know you let Nala go and thanks to that stupid idea, Simba returned and I'm no longer King"

He saw Shenzi still struggling and muttering things to herself. "Are you listening to me!" He roared and pushed her closer to the fire but this time he found it harder do because Shenzi was pushing herself away.

She stared at the fire, it was just like her dreams, she wished it was a dream but it wasn't. This is real life and she is about to be push in there while Scar holds her down and watches her burn to death.

(_No, I suffer too much to let it end like this!_!) She screamed in her head.

"Stupid girl, there it no use, this is how you will end and it will be all your fault"

Shenzi screamed and jumped up, ignoring the pain of Scar's claws cutting thick scratches in her back and neck and in one swift move, she slashed his face right across his face, from one eye all the way to the other.

Scar roar in pain and gave Shenzi the opportunity she needed and head butted him right in his face. She heard a loud crack coming from Scar's neck and moved out of the way, letting Scar's lifeless body to hit the floor.

Shenzi ran to the edge of the wall and watched Scar being engulfed by the fire. Another gust of wind blew causing smoke to fly into her face. Shenzi started to cough and squeeze to the point where she felt weak and laid down on the floor and covered her nose and mouth from the smoke.

The fire was getting closer and she couldn't get away from it. She couldn't stop coughing and her eyes were stingy from the smoke and were just inches away from blacking out.

"Momma" Shenzi cried out "Momma, where are you . . . (coughing)"

Shenzi coughed again and slowly closed her eyes "Mom...ma"

* * *

Above her, on a small edge of the rock, Shenzen struggled through the pain, fire and smoke to find his sister. Something told him that he needed to come to this place and when he saw his sister below him, trapped in the fire, he thanked the spirits of fellow hyenas for giving him strength to get here.

He took a deep breath and slowly slid down the rock and making a terrible landing next to Shenzi. The fire was only a few feet away from them, Shenzen looked up at the rock to see if he can climb up with his sister on his back.

"I have to try, I'm not losing my only family I have" He said to himself.

He crawled under Shenzi, hissing in pain from his wounds and lifted her up onto his back. He couldn't hold his breath any more and exhale, letting his tongue to taste the bitter smoke. He coughed and gagged on the thick smoke as he tried to crawl up the rock again.

Some of his wounds reopen, but he bit his lip from the pain. His paws slip and he fell back down to the floor with Shenzi nearly slipping off his back. The fire was only a foot away from him when the wind blew, letting the flames engulfed him and Shenzi, ready to take them to their unreasonable end.

There was a sound of Thunder and it started to rain . . .


	24. The Pouring Rain

**Author's note: Wow, I can't believe this is the last chapter, but don't go away yet, there is an epilogue coming up. **

**This is a short chapter. **

**Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: The Pouring Rain**

The glow and heat of the fire started to disappear and were replaced by the dark and coolness of the rain. The whole clan smiled, lifted their heads high in the air and opened their mouths to catch the cold rain.

Info and Gossip were still trying to wake up Silet "Come on Silet, wake up" Info said, slightly tapping her cheek.

Finally, after a few minutes of the rain falling on Silet's face, she slowly opened her eyes and stared at her two friends.

Info sighed in relief while Gossip helped her up "you all right Silet" Gossip asked

She nodded "but I thought we were back at the rock and wasn't it on fire"

"We were but you fainted and one of the clan members bought you back" Info said

Then something clicks in Silet's head causing her to jump onto her feet "ED, Oh my god, he talked, he actually talked. Where is he, is he ok" Silet screamed and ran around in circles a bit in the mud.

Info grabbed her by the shoulder and force her to sit down. "This is not the time Silet" she said.

"Sorry" she said

"And we don't know what happened to him or Shenzi and Banzai. They, along with a few others, are still up there at the rock" Gossip said

Silet wiped her soaked mane out of her eyes and stared at the mud, hoping they made it out ok. Suddenly they heard the sounds of footsteps and turned around to see two male hyenas tumbling down the small hill at the border and crashing to the muddy ground.

Balean was the first to run over to the pair, hoping it was Shenzen, followed by the all female trio. Their eyes widened when they realize it was the exhausting Ed and Banzai, who seems out of it.

Silet nearly fainted again but kept her composer and ran over to Ed and hugged him tight. Stunned at first, Ed smiled in relief and hugged her back. Info smiled at the happy couple, Gossip just rolled her eyes but Balean was the one who spook up "Where's Shenzi and Shenzen"

Banzai just sat there, remembering that last second he saw her before the flames took her away from him. He buried his head in his paws and the mud, telling himself she wasn't dead.

* * *

Shenzen opened his eyes to a cold, dark world with rain pouring down on him. Before the fire engulfed him and Shenzi, he protected Shenzi by wrapping his body around her then all went bright for one minute before everything darkens.

The cool rain rolled down his burns and ease the pain a bit as he crawled under Shenzi again and lifted her up onto his back. The rain was pouring so badly that he couldn't see anything five feet away from him.

He slowly walked by the remains of Scar, so badly burned and torn up you wouldn't even tell if it was a lion or not. He took his sweet time walking down the rock since the cold rain made it slippery.

"Hang in there Shenzi" Shenzen said, when he couldn't feel her breathing.

He looked to his left and spotted all the lioness gathering over at the bottom of the rock and waited from Simba to come down. He ignored what was going to happen next and made his way back to the Graveyard.

* * *

The whole clan shivered from the coldness as they sat there in the mud, waiting and wondering what to do next.

"What are we going to do" Gossip asked

"Beats me, without a leader, where are we going to go" Info said

"You're talking like Shenzi and Shenzen are dead" Belean shouted

"Well hello, if they were still alive, they would've been here by now" Info said

"Yeah, it's obvious they were burned to a crisp by the fire" Gossip said

The females heard someone growling from behind them and turned around to see Ed and Silet trying to hold Banzai from attacking "You stupid idiot, quit saying she is dead, she is not dead. Shenzi wouldn't give up so easily like that Blathatha!" Banzai shouted.

Belean and a few other hyenas' jaws dropped when Banzai said the name Blahatha.

Gossip growled and stormed over to him "you little bastard" she muttered to herself and was about to attack, but Info holds her back.

"Guys, please this is no time to fight" Silet shouted

"Let me go so I can shut that mouth of hers permanently" Banzai shouted, struggling to get his paws on that annoying female.

"Like you can ever fight me! I'm a top alpha" Gossip said

"And you're just bluffing from what I heard!" Banzai laughed.

While Ed, Silet, and Info hold the two hyenas back, Balean noticed the clan looking over at the borders lines of the Graveyard and saw someone sliding down and crashing into the mud. Her eyes widened when she realizes whom it was and ran over to them "They're alive" she shouted.

Banzai stopped struggling and slowly turned around to see Shenzen, panting from exhaustion, putting Shenzi down on the ground. She wasn't moving. "Shenzi!" Banzai shouted and ran over to her, not caring about the fact that he pushed Ed and Silet away.

The clan surrounded their unconscious leader, but left enough room for Banzai to check on her. Banzai placed his head on her chest to see if she was breathing. Her breathing was extremely weak and her heart was beginning to slow down.

"She inhaled too much smoke" Shenzen said, coughing a little.

Banzai started shaking her a little "Come on Shenzi, breathe, you need to breathe" he said.

"Is she?" Silet asked

"No, she is not dead!" Banzai shouted and started shaking her again "Shenzi, please, don't leave me like this, after all we been through, don't leave me now!"

He still didn't get a respond and most of the hyenas lowered their heads, thinking it was too late to save her. Tears started to form in his eyes as he buried his head into her chest, he couldn't believe she would just leave him like this.

The rain drops mixed with every hyena's tears as they cried for their fallen leader. Info and Gossip had too much pride to cry so they looked away while Silet comfort Ed. Banzai was sobbing harder then the others, but that stopped when he heard a cough that made Shenzi's chest to bounce.

Banzai slowly lifted up his head when more coughing was heard and looked over at Shenzi. Everyone went silent that only the rain could be heard and stared at their leader. Shenzi slowly opened her eyes and lean over on her side to cough up black saliva.

"Shenzi?" Banzai called in a low voice

Shenzi coughed a few more times before looking over at him and smiled "you know, I'll never leave you"

Banzai smiled from disbelief before embracing her as if there was no tomorrow. "You're alive, I can't believe you're alive" he said, then kissed her on her cheek. Ed took a deep breath in relief while Silet nuzzled him and smiled.

Banzai let Shenzi go to breathe but that didn't last long when Shenzen hugged her and she hugged him back. "I thought you were a goner" he said

"I would've been if you didn't save me," Shenzi said "thank you"

While the two siblings were hugging, Balean went up to them and asked "so what now?"

"What do you mean" Banzai asked as Shenzi and Shenzen parted.

"Where do we go?" A male hyena asked

The others around them were all agreeing to the male hyena's question and waited for an answer.

"Yeah, where do we go from here" Info asked

Shenzi looked at Banzai then remembered about the river he had taken them too when they defeated Alzon. There was something across the river and behind those thick trees. "I know a place we can go" Shenzi said

"Really, where" Shenzen asked

With the help of Banzai, Shenzi got up from the mud and looked at the clan "There's a river, miles away in the desert, if we start walking we can get there before sunrise" She said "so whose with me"

Shenzi started walking through the crowd, with Banzai, Ed, Silet, Shenzen and Balean following her. Soon, once the others started to follow her, ignoring their wounds, pain, mud and rain.

"I told you, you'll be a great leader" Banzai said

Shenzi looked back and saw the clan following her then back over to Banzai "Well someone has to watch over you and the others for now on" she said

He smiled and gave her a nuzzle "I love you Shenzi"

"I love you too Banzai" Shenzi said

Shenzi started to pick up the pace so she can get out of this Graveyard once and for all. The clan picked up the pace as well and followed their leader out of the depressing land while laughing and hollowing from the freedom.

In the background, the last thing they heard from the Pride Lands was Simba's roar...


	25. Epilogue

**Author's Note: I would say this would be my last story for the Lion King, but what can I say, writing is one of my passions so after a lot of thinking I came up with some ideas to do a part four. **

**The title might be a little different then what I typed in my profile and it will probably be a while til I uploaded since I'm trying to finish up another story I'm doing.**

**Anyway**, **I just have to say thank you for reading my story (_despite my grammar problem and the fact it takes me a week or two to update a chapter and the criticism from some of the reviews, which I don't mind, it a good way to improve_) and I hope to see you again in the part four. **

**Here's the epilogue

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

Two weeks had past since the war at the pride lands and the clan settle in a new place that was across the river that Banzai found a while back. The river provided water and greenery and with that it provided them with food as well.

Shenzi's wounds were recovering slowly and were surprised that she made it out of the pride lands alive. Something inside her kept her going despite the pain and the fact that she inhales so much smoke that it made her spit turn black. Banzai told her after they made it to their new home, she fainted from exhaustion and slept for three days.

Some of her fur was burned off but that will go back, and the scars on her back looked like spots to her and the others and the cuts on her neck were now scars but Banzai told her she was still beautiful in his eyes.

Her wounds were the last thing on her mind as she listens to the two females begging and pleading for mercy on their punishment. It was kinda funny and ridiculous at the same time.

"I couldn't help myself, he offered us so much food and you know how much we loved food, especially during that bad times" Gossip said

"Curse the fact I didn't listen to mother about my father's genes, she always said I was just like him, a big know-it-all" Info said

"Will you two shut up for once in your life" Shenzi shouted.

The two shut up and waited for her to tell them their punishment. Shenzi sighed "After all you did and all the stuff you hid from me, the best punishment besides death would be exile" She said

Info and Gossip frowned "But since your Silet's friends and she asked me to save your pathetic souls, I'm not going to do that"

"You're not" Info said smiling.

"But don't you think you guys are getting off that easy" Shenzi said "there are a few conditions"

"A "few"' Gossip asked

"Yeah and I know you'll follow them if you don't the entire clan to find out your real names" Shenzi said

"Fine, what are they" Info asked

"You can no longer treat Silet like dirt, you can no longer spread rumors, you can no longer bribe others for food, you have to do your own hurting, no more spying, blackmailing and for now on Silet is the leader of your little group. And trust me, if you break any of these rules, Silet will tell me and your names will be heard all over the land"

She noticed the two females' eyes were twitching, Info took a deep breath and sighed "fine"

"Deal" Gossip said, while looking away.

"And cheer up about which male she wants to be with, doesn't her happiness matter the most"

They didn't answer, Shenzi rolled her eyes and went off to walk around the land like she been doing for the last two weeks.

She looked at the clan that was adjusting to their now home. Some were catching food, others playing around, sleeping or just enjoying the nice sunset. She spotted Silet and Ed under a small tree giving each other nuzzles knowing that they were finally together even though it shattered a lot of hearts of Silet's many admirers.

This give Shenzi a break from watching over Ed twenty-four hours a day and she did have more patients with him then Shenzi would ever have. With Banzai out to get some food for her and him, Shenzi finds this an opportunity to have some alone time. She walked through the plain fields and stared at the sky, the first stars started to appear in the sky full of warm colors of red, orange and a bit of blue.

Shenzi couldn't believe it was all over, after all the days of suffering and almost being killed, she couldn't believe it was done, it was over just like that.

"Mom, do you think this was all too easy" She asked

"Since when do things come easy in life" a voice said

Shenzi turned to her left to see Shentana sitting next to her. Shenzi didn't scream or jumped away from the spirit of her mother, she just smiled when she realizes something differently about her. "You look beautiful, Mother" she said

Shentana didn't have cuts or blood on her anymore, with everything back to normal in life, her spirit can rest now. "Thank you my pup, it feels good to look nice for your father again" she said

"And feel better knowing everything is well again too" Shenzi said

"After all the suffering and deaths" Shentana added

Shenzi agreed "but why did I make this far, after everything that happened"

"Cause you had you light Shenzi, that's why"

"I know that but I'm talking about, if I didn't join up with Scar none of this would happen and you'd still be alive"

"You need to stop blaming yourself for my death Shenzi, it wasn't your fault and you know that"

Shenzi frowned and holds back the tears."I just wish you were still here with me"

"I was always here for you my pup and just remembered what I said a while back. If you have your light, I was never abandon you"

"Thanks mom" Shenzi said "can I asked you something"

"What" Shentana asked

"How's Dad and Banzai's friend doing up there" she asked

Shentana smiled "Your father is doing well, he didn't suffer when he died and wishes Shenzen didn't blame himself for not preventing it from happening. I saw Todei so I know he was save thanks to Banzai's forgiveness and I saw Mufasa up there as well. He's a very forgiving person after talking to him about the past"

"Well that nice to hear Mom" Shenzi said

They sat there for a few minutes when they heard Banzai calling for Shenzi. "You better get going, he's waiting for you" Shentana said

Shenzi smiled "Well, I can say just one thing about all this"

"And what's that" Shentana asked

"The hard part of my life is finally over" Shenzi said, then heard her mother giggling. "What's so funny"

"About what you just said" Shentana said, as she started fading away.

"Why, is there something you're not telling me again" Shenzi said

"The hard part in your life has only begun" She said as she pointed at Shenzi's stomach.

"What are you talking about, what are you hiding from me" Shenzi asked

"You just have to wait and see, take care Shenzi" Shentana said then disappeared into a faded white smoke. "I love you"

Still confused, Shenzi watches her mother's spirit fly into the air and into the night sky.

A second later, a star started to twinkle . . .

_Fin_


End file.
